The Millennium puzzle
by YamiShadowcat22
Summary: Based off the YGO graphic novels... Yami's a new student at Domino High who is looking for his aibou, but when he manages to find him just how far will he actually go to protect him from harm's way?
1. Prologue

Me: Hey everyone here's a story that I decided to do based off the graphic novels that I by at the book store and that for $7.95 tax  
  
Hikari shadowcat: We also know it sounds almost like the book but don't worry we plan to give this story some plot twists.  
  
Me: Anyways I don't own YuGiOh and never will the only thing I own are my books on YuGiOh that I buy out of my own money at Barnes and Nobles, also this story is rated PG for Romance and Tea/Anzu hate.  
  
=========================================  
  
Prologue  
  
There was a history of games. The History of games were interwoven with the history of humans. History started the Egyptian empire 5,000 years ago.  
  
These ancient games foretold futures for kings and citizens of all Egypt. As the games were played, fate was decided thre magical ceremonies.  
  
But the games became to much and a great and powerful Pharaoh locked the power away. The games that caused the destructuon of the Pharaoh were known as "The Shadow Games."  
  
Now thegame has returned and now one boy must reseal the magic away, just like the great Pharaoh did 5,000 years ago.  
  
Please R&R  
  
Me: Well how was the prologue 


	2. Duel 1 The puzzle of the gods

Me: Ok like I said before I am baising this story on the YuGiOh manga or Graphic novels for some people  
  
Hikari shadowcat: But we are also adding and changing a few things in the books which you'll all see in this and future chapters to come  
  
Me: Anyways I don't own YuGiOh and never will the only thing I own are my books on YuGiOh that I buy out of my own money at Barnes and Nobles, also this story is rated PG for Romance and Tea/Anzu hate.  
  
=========================================  
  
Duel 1: The puzzle of the gods  
  
"Alright it's lunch time, how about we play some basketball" shouts a student. "Hey! we should let the girls play too" shouts another student. "Yo Yugi, why don't you quit playing those dumb games by yourself and come play some basketball for once in your life" replies a student to another student with red and black hair which stood up in angles and blonde bangs which framed his face.  
  
"Na, that's alriight....My team would just lose...." replies the student known as Yugi Mutou who was in 10th grade. "Suit yourself" replies the other before he left the classroom leaving just the teen to himself.  
  
"I wish their was someone out there that I could share my type of games with? I always carry tons in my bage but....." replies Yugi, but stops when a person walks into the room. As the person walks in Yugi notices he had the same kind of hair as Yugi except the 3 extra streaks of blonde hair that went up into the crown of red and black hair, but what Yugi noticed was his eyes, for they were the color crimson.  
  
"Hi" replies the person. "H-Hello" replies Yugi. "So how come your here all by yourself?" asks the person, as he walks over to Yugi and sits down next to him.  
  
"Because I don't have any friends, by the way my names Yugi what's yours?" asks Yugi. "Yami, nice to meet you, I'm pretty new here so I don't know anyone hear except for you but I'll be glade to be your friend" replies Yami with a smile. "So do you like puzzles" asks Yugi.  
  
"Yes, but unfourntantly I have to locate the senshi so see ya Yugi, next time well play" replies Yami as he get's up and walks out of the room. 'he seems nice enough' thought Yugi. "I know what I can do right now, I can try to finish my puzzle today, I always bring it with me" says Yugi, as he looks into his bookbage and pulls out a small golden box.  
  
"My most greatest treasure lies within this tiny boz, but it must remain a secret" exclaims Yugi, as he gets ready to open it. "The riddle is some what of a hint, It's something you've seen before but never seen it before so what do you think it could be? your anwer is..." replies Yugi, who get's ready to open the box only to have it snatched from his hands.  
  
"Hey wuz up" replies a voice. "Hey" exclaims Yugi. "Heh, heh... why are you talking to yourself Yugi? you could probably win 1st prize for creepyness, your most greatest treasure?" replies the voice who had taken the box from him.  
  
"It's something you've seen before but never seen it before" replies another voice. "Give it back Tristan!" exclaims Yugi. "Look", "Come on give it back to me" replies Yugi.  
  
"Joey, catch" replies Tristan, as he throw's the box over to Joey. "No! please becareful" replies Yugi. "Oh come off it, only a little kid would care for a box"," And me watching you makes me ill, It makes me mad, so y'know....I'm gonna teach you to be a man" replies Joey.  
  
"So if you want this stupid box back, you'll have to gimme everything you got" replies Joey. "No! I hate fighting" shouts Yugi, "Oww! shut up, you seriously have no guts you know that" asks Joey. "Well anyway, may I please have my item back" asks Yugi politly.  
  
"Na on" replies Tristan. "So what's in here anyways? let's have a little peek shall we" replies Joey. "Please, you can look but don't lose anything, that puzzle is really important to me" replies Yugi, as Joey takea a quick peek inside. "How stupid, here Tristan catch" replies Joey as he throws it to Tristan only to have it grabed in mid-catch.  
  
"Ah" replies Tristan, as a hand grabs the puzzle. "Well if you think it's so stupid give it back to Yugi then" replies a girl. "TEA" shouts Yugi. "Ah, Tea" shouts both Tristan and Joey.  
  
"Hm, people who pick on other people now that's stupid! so beat it" shouts Tea. "Stupid medling girl!" "We'll get you back and don't you forget" shout both before they dash from the room.  
  
"Here you go Yugi, It's pretty special isn't" asks Tea. "Yes it is Thankyou Tea" replies Yugi as Tea hands Yugi back his tiny golden box. "Wow Tea,one word from you and they high tailed it out" replies Yugi, as he looked at the last place Joey and Tristan were.  
  
"Their heads blow up if you don't knock them down to earth you have to be tough Yugi" exclaims Tea. But just then Yami walks back into the room with the senshi. "Mutou I want you to show Yami around the school" replies the senshi before he leaves once again.  
  
"So what happened hear that two people went running from this room?" questioned Yami, as he walked back over to Yugi and sits down. "Oh just the usual Joey and Tristan bothering Yugi again" replies Tea. "Is everyone like that?" asks Yami.  
  
"Most of them, like the guys here, like on the basketbal court though they were passing to the girls alot only to find them peeking when girls made jump shots, what jerks, so I quit and came in to spend time with Yugi" replies Tea.  
  
Once Tea said that Yugi and Yami looked at each other but didn't comment on anything. "By the way Yugi...what is that....?" asks Tea pointing towards Yugi's box.  
  
"Oh that's right, you haven't seen this yet, If you guys promise to keep it a secret I'll show you guys" replies Yugi. "Okay" reply both Yami and Tea. And so Yugi lift's the lid off and show's Yami and Tea the puzzle.  
  
(YAMI'S POV)  
  
Hm, I wonder if Yugi is my partner? my aibou, the person I belong with to guide and help when the time is needed. But I'll find out when the Millennium puzzle is completed. So until then I shall remain close to him and make sure nothing happens to him for even if he isn't my aibou my hikari he's still kinda cute.  
  
Just then Yami is snapped back from his thoughts by Tea. "Wow, it's so pretty, magical even! It almost sparkles, their like pieces of something because there all broken up" replies Tea. "Well it's a puzzle, I've actually never seen it, so I don't know what it actually looks like....so it's "something you've seen before but never seen it before" replies Yugi.  
  
"Well you see my grandpa runs a game shop, and we sell all kinds of unusual games from around the world, and years ago when I was eight I found this on one of the back selves covered in dust, so I took it for myself, so when I finish it, it shall be a memento to my grandpa so I cheerish it especially well..." answers Yugi.  
  
"I see that is special Yugi" replies Yami. "You think so Yami?" asks Yugi. "Yes, I do" replies Yami. 'A memento...' thought Tea, "You mean your grandpa died? I see...that is really special isn't it" replies Tea. "They say that the puzzle was found in a Pharaoh's tomb in Egypt" speaks Yugi. "Egypt,neat" answers Tea.  
  
"Yeah, and see these hieroglyphs carved into the box, I bet they say something like," who ever solve's this puzzle will be granted a wish..." you know what I mean but I'm just dreaming" replies Yugi. "Well actually you aren't to far off on what it says" answers Yami. "You mean you know what it says" asks Yugi. "In a matter of fact yes, I was born in Egypt" replies Yami. "Cool so what does it mean" asks Tea.  
  
"Well it say's the one who solves me shall be granted the power's of darkness but I could be wrong" replies Yami. "Cool" replies Yugi. "But still this puzzle is hard....I've been at this thing for eight whole years and never got close to solving it, It's sorta depressing actually" says Yugi with a glum expression.  
  
"Don't give up Yugi, your heart is in it I'm sure you'll finish it" replies Tea. "Yea, I'll do my best" answers Yugi with a smile. "....So what is it? Your wish I mean?" asks Yami. "No way...that's a secret" answers Yugi.  
  
"Damn, she makes me so angry" replies Joey,as he and Tristan walk down the hallway. "The nerve of her calling us bullies" replies Joey. "Um, Joey that would be us dork" replies Tristan. But just then they walk into someone big and tall.  
  
"Ow.....","Damn" reply both of them. When they look up Tristan reconginized the person. "Er....ah..." stummbled Tristan. "So what were you saying about bullies?" asks Ushio. "Nothing! so stay out of it you..." replies Joey, before Tristan covers his mouth with his hand. "Ah, nothing...nope nothing at all...." replies Tristan, as he still covers Joey's mouth.  
  
"MMMM" mummbles Joey. "Well, picking on people are bad" replies Ushio, as he turns and walks away. "Yeah, true, absolutly true" replies Tristan to Ushio's retreating back. Once Ushio turned and left Tristan let Joey go. "You jerk, I couldn't breath" shouts Joey. "Joey that's Ushio the hall monitor, he makes all the rules, that was close..." breaths Tristan to Joey.  
  
"Err, Ushio! I'm gonna get you someday" yells Joey. "God life is boring" complains Tristan. "Don't worry, I got something good" replies Joey. "Yeah, what?" asks Tristan. Just then Joey shows Tristan. "Hey what's that?" asks Tristan. "Just a little something that I took from Yugi's treasure box! I only took a glimpse but it looked like some kind of puzzle, so if he doesn't have this piece then he can't complete it" says Joey.  
  
"Neat, good work Joey" replies Tristan. "Now all I gotta do is take this and... Do this with it" exclaims Joey, as he throws the piece of the puzzle out the window and into the pool just outside the window. "Ha ha that was good" laughs Tristan. "Hmph, treasure... he acts like a girl" replies Joey. "Yea let's go" says Tristan as they walk back down the hall.  
  
(Ding, Dong, Ding) "Bye! see you tomorrow" yells a student. "Alright let's get home and finish my puzzle" says Yugi as he walks out the front gate. "Yo your Yugi...aren't you?" replies Ushio who leans up against a wall. "...Yes?" answers Yugi.  
  
"I'm Ushio, I'm the hall monitor....I want to ask you a few things" replies Ushio. "Um..." is Yugi's reply. "Question are you being bullied by certain people?" asks Ushio. "Hun? no nothing like that has ever happened to me" replies Yugi. "Hold on! victims always defend their attackers! and so I've been investigating! so.....heh,heh, you can stop worrying, I'll be your body guard for now on" exclaims Ushio.  
  
"Yugi" shouts Yami,as he runs towards Yugi. "Hun,oh Yami" shouts Yugi, as he waves over at Yami. Once Yami was over by Yugi they turned and walked side to side. 'Hm, looks like I've found a good sucker' thought Ushio, as he watches Yugi walk with Yami. "So what was that about?" asks Yami. "Nothing just some weirdo" replies Yugi.  
  
And so Yami and Yugi walk to the gameshop. "Well I'm....", "YUGI!" calls Tea. "Home...Hn?" replies Yugi, as he and Yami turn to see Tea. "Wha...Tea, hey" exclaims Yugi. "Hey....I thought I would come over and hang out with you and Yami" replies Tea. "Neat, we could all hang out" replies Yugi. And so the three of them walk into the shop.  
  
"Come in" replies Solomon Mutou, as his grandson walks in with Tea and Yami. "Yeeeek!" shouts Tea. "Here, come now Tea" replies Solomon. "Yes, it's rude to scream at people" replies Yami. "Ah and who might you be?" asks Solomon once he notices Yami.  
  
"I'm Yami Motou, nice to meet you sir" greets Yami. "Hey Yugi, what's going on, you said the puzzle was a memento to your grandpa? H-Hello" replies Tea quickly to Yugi and then Solomon. "Oh I mean it will when I finish it" replies Yugi. "What! I'm not dead yet" shouts Solomon. And so as that little bit when on Yami just stayed out of the way.  
  
"But really Tea, you've grown alot since I last saw you especially your bust it looks like they hit the 32" mark" comments Solomon. "Ha,ha..." replies Tea. "Tea, Yami lets work on some puzzles up in my room" replies Yugi. "Okay..." reply both before they get ready to head upstairs.  
  
"What's this Yugi? you haven't given up on that puzzle yet?" asks Solomon, to his grandson. "Who want to" asks Yugi, before leading Tea and Yami upstairs. Later that evening Tea and Yami had both gone home and Yugi was upstairs sitting in his room working on the puzzle.  
  
"Umm....I always get stuck here..." whispers Yugi, before he finally couldn't stay awake anymore and fell asleep.   
  
The next day  
  
"Hey! pass the ball this way" shouts a student. "YAAWN! man I'm tired, I stayed up the whole nigh working on the Millennium puzzle" replies Yugi. "Yugi..." replies Ushio. "Hn..." wonders Yugi. "Could I speak to you for a moment...." asks Ushio. "Ah...." replies Yugi, not sue if he should or not.  
  
"Ushio....what is it that you wish to show me?" asks Yugi. "Heh,heh...just come for I know you'll like it...." replies Ushio. Once they arrive Ushio shows Yugi a bruised and batter Joey and Tristan. "Ah...ah..." moans Joey. "It hurts..." whispers Tristan.  
  
"JOEY! TRISTAN!....What happened" shouts Yugi. "I told you, I'm your bodyguard, so I decided to teach them a lesson that would never forget" replies Ushio. "T-This...is to much" replies Yugi before turning to his friends. "Joey, Tristan are you guys ok?" asks a worry Yugi.  
  
"Yugi, you jerk...I hope your...happy" stammers Joey. "Joey it's not true...I never asked him to do this" exclaims Yugi, just then Ushio pushes Yugi away and goes back to beating up Joey and Tristan. "Stop" shouts Yugi who jumps in between Ushio and that.  
  
"What's this? why are you protecting them? This is your chance to get even" replies Ushio to Yugi who hadn't notice Yami yet. "No, I won't do that to my friends" yells Yugi, who ended up shocking Joey and Ushio. "Ha,ha,ha,ha....Friends what a joke, you call them friends when they picked on you everyday" answers Ushio.  
  
"They weren't picking on me....they were teaching me to be strong" whispers Yugi. "What ever....anyways you stll have to pay me and since I was your bodyguard I'll charge 200,000 yen" remarks Ushio. "What! 200,000 yen" shouts Yugi. "What is it not good enough, do I have to hurt them more" asks Ushio.  
  
"Thats enough" shouts Yami, as he suddenly walks over from hiding. "Yami" exclaims Yugi. "Yes....now I suggest you leave them alone" growls Yami. "Fine....but remember Yugi 200,000 yen" and with that Ushio left. Later that night Yugi sat at his desk counting his money.  
  
"1,656 yen...Oh what am I gonna do" mummbles Yugi, as he fiddles with the Millennium puzzle. "Ah!...what am I doing? I don't have time to do this" exclaims Yugi,as he puts it down. "But that's all I can think of...working on the puzzle..." replies Yugi,as he works on the puzzle and putting it together.  
  
Once Yugi got closer to finishing it and he was down to his last piece, Yugi reached for the piece only to find it gone. "What! it's gone" exclaims Yugi, as he searches for it. Upond looking Yugi couldn't find it until Yugi's grandpa walked in and carefully layed the lost piece on his desk gently as his grandson cried.  
  
But as soon as Yugi heard something touch his desk, he quickly looks up only to see the lost piece lieing infront of him. "The last piece of the puzzle" breaths Yugi, as he slides in the last piece only to watch in aw as the puzzle grew bright emitting a bright light.  
  
As thelight grew brighter Yugi had to sheild his eyes until the light died down to reveal Yami. "Yami?" asks a confused Yugi. "Yes, aibou" asks Yami. "What are you doing in hear" asked Yugi. "I'm your Yami, your protector and you are my hikari and I've been waiting for you for a very long time" answers Yami.  
  
Once that was done Yami told Yugi that he would help him put a stop to Ushio, and so Ushio's shadow game began that night. The next day Yugi and Yami were walking to school as if nothing happened until they bumped into Joey. "Hey Yug" replies Joey,as he spots Yugi and Yami.  
  
"Hey" greet both. "Look I'm sorry about earlier" answers Joey. "It's ok" replies Yugi. "Oh Joey this is Yami, Yami this is Joey" replies Yugi, as he introduces them. "Hey" reply both. And so for the rest of the day the three of them became very good friends.  
  
Please R&R  
  
Me: Sorry I didn't do this chapter very well but it was so long and my hand began to cramp so sorry next one should be better. 


	3. Duel 2 Lying eyes

Me: OMG I am so sorry about the slow updating but I promise to update more oftenly now but anyway

like I said before I am basing this story on the YuGiOh manga or Graphic novels for some people

Hikari shadowcat: But we are also adding and changing a few things in the books which you'll all see in this and future chapters to come

Me: Anyways I don't own YuGiOh and never will the only thing I own are my books on YuGiOh that I buy out of my own money at Barnes and Nobles, also this story is rated PG for Romance and Tea/Anzu hate.

(((......))) - Yami to Yugi

((.....)) - Yugi to Yami

Duel 2: Lying eyes

'Hi my name is Yugi......I'm a freshman at Domino High school. I have a special item----a 5,000 year old puzzle. It was supposedly found in Egypt and has some sort of strange power....(or so my friend Yami says....) But anyways....because of the puzzle, I finally made friends I always wanted! (so maybe that was the puzzles power?)' thought Yugi, as he walks down the street with Joey and Yami.

"Joey.....so you watched that video?" asks Yugi, as he walks between Yami and Joey. "Yup, but y'know....", "I had to watch it like this!" replies Joey, as he shows them how he watched the video.

So as Joey continued to show them how he watched the video Yugi averted his eyes over to Yami who wasn't looking. But just then Yami noticed his little one's gaze on him.(((Something wrong Aibou))) questions Yami, threw their link.((No,..)) replies Yugi quickly before turning his eyes away from Yami and blushing red. 'Why do I act like this around Yami, normally its around Tea but its not but instead its Yami for everytime he looks at me or says something to me I get a strange feeling around him' thought Yugi before returning his attention towards Joey again.

"But I still couldn't make out the censored bits! Damn! All the good stuff was digitized out!" exclaims Joey. "You know Yug....I'll lend it to you sometime, maybe you and Yami can watch it." answers Joey.

"Really? Thanks" exclaims Yugi happily as the trio continues on their way towards school. Pretty soon the three make it at school only to notice something. "Hun?" exclaims Joey. "Look! A TV van infront of the school" answers Yugi. "Your right...but why" wonders Yami. "M...Maybe someone famous attends our school" asks Yugi.

"Whoa! That's a scoop!" answers Joey. "Yup!" replies Yugi. 'Hmm...I doubt that Aibou' thinks Yami to himself, as he fails to see Yugi walking towards the van. "I'm gonna look inside" answers Yugi as he begins to look inside the van. "Hey Yug, is there a star inside?" asks Joey to Yugi.

"Guh....I can't see a thing. Its like a one way mirror..." answers Yugi. "Hn..." replies a guy who was inside the van. "I can't see anything..." replies Yugi, as he leans in closer to look inside. "This is the face! This is the star of our next project" exclaims the guy with a grin. "Good Morning, everyone Its time for "Survival Morning" replies a lady with a microphone and camera.

"Today's exclusive is "caught on camera, school violence" speaks the lady, "Bullying is a serious problem at this school. Our undercover agents have discovered the violence students face everyday" replies the reporter.

"Okay, well fill in the rest with some shots of kids getting beaten you can go home now reporter" replies the Director. "Good work." And so with that the reporter left the school grounds leaving only the Director and his Assistant Director.

"Where the hell is my A.D? Yo! Get over here!" shouts the Director. "Yes?" asks the A.D, as he walks over to the Director. "Here...Here's one of the students I want you to find him and bring him to me" replies the Director, as he hands a photo to the A.D.

"Alright" replies the A.D as hr takes the photo and looks at it. "Oh man, this kids a whimp. He seems like the type to get beaten.", "He's the perfect "Actor" for this show" snickers the A.D. "So if we catch this kid getting beat up on film, then it will be perfect!", "For the public loves reality TV....so I've got a documentary element, And you got the violence! It's perfect!", "If we can show this on TV then well diffenetly raise our ratings for sure!" replies a happy Director.

"But how are we gonna get this footage of him getting hurt?" asks the A.D. "Tch! Don't you get it? anyways how long have you've been in this company....?" Asks the Director. "Um...about six months..." replies the A.D. "Well I need you to go and get a Jacket that fits you" replies the Director. "A jacket?" asks the A.D. "Heh,heh,heh.....here's your chance to be on camera! For your gonna play the part of the bully!" replies the Director with a grin on his face.

"WHAAAT?! A STAR?!" shouts Tea. "Yea! And to prove it they've parked a TV van infront of this school, right Yug" replies Joey. "Y...Yeah" answers Yugi. "Oh, I saw that, but....", "I haven't heard anything about this star" answers Tea, to Joey. "Moron! They're coming to our school in disguise! But I think it's really a major movie star" replies Joey.

As that was being said Yami stayed quite and just sat at his desk watching Joey and Tea and his secret crush talk to one another. "J...Joey....w-we can't say that...." Replies Yugi trying to make since to Joey. "I'll make a bundle selling pictures..." replies Joey with a smile on his face.

"You can't do that it's illegal to do so" replies Tea to Joey. "Besides there's no "star" at our school" replies Tea. "Oh Yea? Wanna make a bet on that?" argues Joey to Tea. "But I wonder about that TV van..." whispers Yugi, as he walks away from Tea and Joey and over to Yami and his desk. "Don't worry Aibou I'm sue there's some kind of reason a TV van is out there" answers Yami to his Hikari as he stands and walks over to his Aibou.

Meanwhile..... "Yeah, I know him, his names Yugi who's from class B!" replies a student who was looking at the photo. "T...Thanks very much" replies the A.D. "Yugi from class B...Hun..." whispers the A.D. 'Ok, so all I have to do is call Yugi out behind the gym and make sure I get him infront of the camera, and then beat him up or the Director gonna fire me!' thought the A.D.

"Damn! Of all the bad jobs for an A.D...." grumbles the A.D as he continues to walk down the hallway. As the A.D walks down the hallway Yugi and Joey were walking the opposite way towards the A.D. "Alright lets find that star" replies Joey, as he pats Yugi on the back. "Whaat?!" replies Yugi to Joey. "But...I've talked to Yami....and we think what if there's another reason the TV van is parked out there?" replies Yugi to Joey.

"Yugi! Not you too?!" asks Joey to Yugi. 'I've found him' thought the A.D once he spots Yugi and Joey talking. "You know what you're hopeless! I thought at least you'd believe me" answers Joey, before leaving Yugi. "Hey Joey" calls Yugi to Joey but it was to late for Joey had already left. 'Maybe I shouldn't have told him that...' thought Yugi. "Yugi!" calls the A.D catching Yugi's attention.

"Hey" exclaims the A.D. "Um...who are you....?" Asks Yugi nervously. "I'm Fujita" replies the A.D. "P...Please to meet you" replies Yugi with a slight bow. "Listen....I know the star who goes to this school. Do you want to know who it is don't you?" asks Fujita with a grin. "What?! You mean there's really a star here?!" asks Yugi in surprise.

"Of course" replies Fujita. 'Of course not you idiot!' thought Fujita. "I think you'd get alone with her Yugi. So...I'll introduce you" replies Fujita. "Were very close friends.", "Really" asks Yugi. 'I wonder who she is...' wonders Yugi.

"Behind the gym during recess then okay?", "Oh you also have to come alone" replies Fujita as he begins to leave. "Okay" replies Yugi, before heading back to the class room where he found a very distressed Yami. where did you go Aibou you had me so worried replies Yami.

I'm sorry Yami, I was in the hallway with Joey he still has this crazy ideal that a star goes hear? Answers Yugi to Yami before taking his seat. So with that class began. Hours later it was time for recess and Fujita was waiting behind the gym for Yugi.

"Are you sue he'll come?" asks the Director. "Y...Yeah" replies Fujita. "Well he's late" replies the Director as he waits in the bushes with a camera man. "Get over hear Yugi...my jobs riding on this...." Mumbles Fujita, as he cheeks his watch before turning his view to the corner of the gym only to spot Yugi rounding it now.

"Aha....he's here!" replies Fujita. "Alright roll camera!" replies the Director. "So you've come" replies Fujita, as Yugi approached him. "Um...?! Where's the star Fujita..." asks a confused Yugi. "The truth is... come a little closer..." replies Fujita in a whisper as Yugi moves closer.

Just then the A.D punches Yugi in the face. "Ha, ha! Good now harder!" whispers the Director. "Stupid there is no STAR!" exclaims the A.D as he slugs Yugi again. "It was a lie!" exclaims the A.D as he punched Yugi once more. "Stop right there" exclaims Joey as he and Yami run over to Yugi.

"Yugi! Are you alight..." asks Yami as he grabs Yugi while Joey went over to the A.D. "What are you doing to my pale?! I'm so gonna hurt you" replies Joey. "I...I didn't want to...really....but the Director..." stammers Fujita to Joey. "Director" replies Yami and Joey as they hear what Fujita just said to them.

"Cut! Cut! Very nice! You may go now Fujita" replies the Director as he emerges from the bushes. "So you're the one who put Yugi through this?!" ask Joey but the Director doesn't say a word. "Yugi, are you ok?" asks Yami to his Aibou. "I...I'm sorry Yami...I guess there isn't a star after all..." whispers Yugi. "Oh it's not your fault Aibou these jerks lied to you" replies Yami, who was trying to cheer Yugi up.

"Look...it was just bad luck you got picked for the victim...it was just coincidence about the same odds as rolling a die and getting a one...heh, heh....but because of this, we've taped a good show! All the viewers with sympathize with you and send in letters by the dozen! You're a star Yugi! The star of our program!" exclaims the Director.

"Are you asking for hurt?" asks Joey to the Director as he grabs him by the shirt. "Heh, heh, heh....hit me then...but just remember I'm recording the whole thing" replies the Director to Joey. "Wha..." exclaims Joey as he turns around to notice a camera. 'Heh, heh...stop the cameras!' thought the Director, just as he kneed Joey in the gut. "Joey!" exclaims Yugi as he watched Joey fall to the ground.

"Don't you get it? you can't fight the power of the media! If you want I can make you the laughingstock of the world! Heh heh heh heh!" laughs the Director, as he watches Yugi and Yami run over to Joey's fallen body.

"Heh, heh...don't worry! I'll hide your face with a digital mosaic. At least no on will know its you. HA HA HA!" replies the Director as he leaves the school grounds laughing. Once the Director leaves Yami speaks up, "Aibou stay here and take care of Joey, I've got some where to be" replies Yami. "Ok Yami good luck" replies Yugi, as he watched Yami leave after the Director for Yugi knew what Yami was about to do, a Shadow Game.

ZTV BROADCASTING

"I hear that show had quite some responses, Director" replies a guy from his car. "Ha ha ha...of course, if the slop is good the pigs will eat it! Eh heh...maybe next time I'll hurt or kill someone infront of the camera...Hn..." replies the Director.

"AH...!" exclaims the Director as he looks at the side view of the mirror of the car. "I've been waiting for you Director." Replies Yami, once the Director turned to face him. "Y-Your that brat Yugi...what are you doing hear? Come to get paid?" asks the Director. "You have trespassed in my Aibou's soul! For that you must play with me! Play a game that is...heh heh..." replies Yami. "A game!" asks the Director. 'He seems different from before...' thought the Director.

"it's nothing to be afraid of...it's just a simple game of dice! People have been staking their fate on dice since Ancient Egypt, except we used "Astragali"--- the uneven heel bones of calves and sheep back then....not allow me to explain the rules of this game of fate..." replies Yami.

"The rules are simple! We both roll a die. I of course roll first. Who ever rolls the lowest number wins. I'll even let you win in case of a tie! Sound good? However, if I win, then you have to play a penalty game as punishment" replies Yami, to the Director.

"Ridiculous! I don't have to play around with you?!" replies the Director. "Game start" and with that Yami drops the dye letting it fall to the ground. "Give me a break..." mumbles the Director. Just then the dye comes to stop and it lands on a 6. "Ha ha ha ha! It's a six! A six! No matter what number comes up I'll win! So I don't need to roll the dye!" replies the Director.

"The odds are in your favor...but the games not over until you roll" replies Yami, to the Director. 'Damn! Don't you ever shut up?' thought the Director as he picks up the dye from the ground. "Then I'll do what you want! And I'll put a hole in you head at the same time!" replies the Director, as he throws the dye at Yami's face.

"Ha ha ha ha! It's a one! I win!" replies the Director. "No...you have to play a penalty game" replies Yami. "Wha..." replies the Director. "Th-The Dye split in two?! A seven?" exclaims the Director. "Penalty game!! Mosaic illusion!!" exclaims Yami. "AAAGGGHH" shouts the Director. "Ah...ah...wha? W...what?! This brats face is covered by mosaic....?! Everything is turning into mosaic...?!", "AAAGGGHHH!!" shouts the Director, as Yami's penalty game began it's magic.

"Director...for bending the truth in front of cameras...then all you shall see is censored! Heh heh heh..." replies Yami, as he turns to leave the studio and back to his Hikari.

The next day

"Morning!" shouts a student. "Morning" shouts another. "Heh heh...here Yugi! Thank me! This is the tape!" replies Joey. "Thank you Joey me and Yami will watch it later tonight at my place right Yami?" replies Yugi to Yami. "Yea" replies Yami. "Well, I hope you guys like it" replies Joey, as he flings Yugi the tape.

But before Yugi can grab the tape Tea grabs it. "AACK!!" exclaims Yugi, Joey and Yami. "What's this? A good movie?" asks Tea to them. "Is it really that interesting? Mind if I borrow it then?" asks Tea as she walks away with the tape. "AAACK!", "Give it back Tea!" exclaim the three as they run after her.

Please R&R  
  
Me: wow, finally this thing took me forever to write out by hand and then to type also

Hikari shadowcat: anyway enjoy again sorry about the long wait with this thing.

Me: Until next time bye for now


	4. Duel 3 Hard Beat

Me: OMG I am so sorry about the slow updating but Ihaven't had time to write anything lately but this is March so I'll be doing plenty of Updateing between now and Spring break but anyway as I've been saying before I am basing this story on the YuGiOh manga or Graphic novels for some people

Hikari shadowcat: But we are also adding and changing a few things in the books which you'll all see in this and future chapters to come

Me: Anyways I don't own YuGiOh and never will the only thing I own are my books on YuGiOh that I buy out of my own money at Barnes and Nobles, also this story is rated PG for Romance and Tea/Anzu hate.

(...) Yami to Yugi

/.../ Yugi to Yami

Duel 3: Hard Beat!

'My name is Yugi... And there's something I think every morning as I wait for the bus.' "YAAWN... I'm tired..." replies Yugi, as he yawns while waiting for the bus. 'I think... I hope something fun happens today' thinks Yugi as he boards the bus for Domino High. Upon boarding Yugi notices the bus packed with people this morning.

"Next stop, Domino High School" replies the driver. 'It's more crowded than usual today' thought Yugi as he works his way into the crowd. "AH!" gasps Yugi, as he notices a person from his class. 'It's Hanasaki from my class... I didn't know we rode the same bus', "Good morning Hanasaki" greets Yugi from the crowded area catching the other's attention before returning his gaze to a book he was reading before Yugi had spoken.

'Hun... did he ignore me...? or... maybe it's so crowded that he didn't realize it was me... I haven't spoken to Hanasaki all that much... his invisibility is almost the same as mine in class. We're two of a kind...' thought Yugi.

"EMERGENCY STOP!" calls the driver. "DAAAGHH... Whups..." exclaims Yugi as he loses his balance and stumbles towards the back of the bus. "Hun?... the back of the bus is empty..." muses Yugi as he noticed the back end clear. Just then Yugi hears a loud sound.

'Wow... what's this noise?' wonders Yugi as he covers his ears from the loud noise. 'Uh oh! that's Sozoji from class C!' exclaims Yugi's mind.'wow...listen to that noise! no wonder no one is close to him... hope he doesn't notice me...' thinks Yugi as he tries to tip toe away from Sozoji.

But all of a sudden, "STOP RIGHT THERE YUGI!" exclaims Sozoji as he spots Yugi. "Eep" squeaks Yugi, as he freezes. "Hey, place next to me is open have a seat" exclaims Sozoji as he pats the seat next to him.

So, as Yugi takes a timid seat next to him, Sozoji speaks again. "There's something I wanted to talk to you about", "It's about time for another one of my famous "All night solo live shows!" I bet you've missed my beautiful voice haven't you?" asks Sozoji.

'I knew it...' thought Yugi as he remember one of Sozoji's solo live show's before. "So anyway, Yugi! I want you to sell 10 tickets for the show!" replies Sozoji. "WHAA!" replies Yugi, surprised. "Heh, Heh... it's 2,000 yen each, but to hear my singing voice, that's cheap! Bwa ha ha ha ha! and also try to get a 6:4 ratio of girls and boys" replies Sozoji as he hands Yugi the tickets.

"By the way the date is three days from now. All right? and you know what'll happen to you if you don't sell those tickets right Yugi?" adds in Sozoji. Just then Yugi finally reaches school. 'As I reach school, I think something different... I hope something fun happens some day...' thought Yugi as he enters the school.

"Mornin Yugi" greets Joey to his pal as he and Yami walk over to him. (morning aibou) replies Yami. "Ah... good morning Joey, Yami" answers Yugi as he notices them. "Hn? you look kinda down what's wrong?" asks Joey, as he and Yami look at Yugi. "No, it's nothing" replies Yugi. "By the way... I looked into it but... it seems there isn't a star at this school" replies Joey.

"What! you hadn't given up on that yet?" exclaims Yugi and Yami. "But that's just the thing! I'll become the first star from this school!" answers Joey, while Yugi goes back to his thoughts. (Aibou is something wrong, you know you can tell me) replies Yami by there mindlink. /I know Yami it's just I don't know how to tell you/ answers Yugi truthfully.

"Yugi..." exclaims Joey startling both Yugi and Yami. "Ah... hun?" answers Yugi. "Is something bothering you? tell me! I'm here for you man" replies a stern Joey. "Really it's nothing. But thanks anyway..." replies Yugi to his friend and secret crush. "All right" reply both since Yugi made it very clear nothing was wrong. 'Thanks Joey, Yami... I feel a bit better now' thought Yugi.

'But if I told Joey about the tickets I'm sure he'd pick a fight with Sozoji and if I told Yami about them he probably send Sozoji off to the shadow realm or were ever' thinks Yugi as he looks to Joey and Tristan and then to Yami who was sitting at his desk next to him drawing something, what Yugi didn't know for when ever he would try to look Yami would hide it from him as if it was some sort of secrete object that couldn't be seen yet.

"Panty tank!" exclaim Joey and Tristan as they try to look up Tea's skirt. "Yeek!" shouts Tea before turning around and slugging Joey in the face with a fist. 'I couldn't even subject Tea to that jerk's terrible voice not even Yami! I can't make my friends suffer like that' thought Yugi, as he wonders back to Sozoji's words from the bus.

'_You know what'll happen to you if you don't sell those tickets_' replies Sozoji's voice. 'But in the end it seemed like I would go home with the tickets still in my pocket...' mused Yugi before something caught his attention.

'Ah... Hanasaki...' exclaims Yugi's mind as he doesn't notice his hand reach for a ticket inside his pocket. 'Darn it... what am I thinking? Just because Hanasaki isn't my friend... just because I haven't talked to him all that much... I'm such a jerk' scolds Yugi to himself at what he was about to do.

"Goodbye Hanasaki..." replies Yugi to Hanasaki. "Uh... um... Yugi..." replies Hanasaki. "S-sorry to bother you, but... c-could you buy this ticket from me...?" asks Hanasaki, as he holds out a ticket to Yugi.

'Whaa?' exclaims Yugi's mind. "Do you know Sozoji in class c...? Theses are tickets to one of his recitials..." replies Hanasaki. "Oh... is that so?" answers Yugi. 'Ack! why is he saying this to me...? and why am I gettting so nervous?' wonders Yugi to himself.

"It'd really help if you could buy one... the truth is I have five tickets and I can't even sell one..." admits Hanasaki. 'I got more than you' thought Yugi. "Are you going Hanasaki?" asks Yugi. "You don't seem all that enthusiastic...". "If I tell you, you might not buy one, but... I really don't want to go..." answers Hanasaki truthfully. 'Darn right' adds in Yugi. "Um... it was 2,000 right? Sorry, but I don't have any money right now..." replies Yugi, as he looks threw his pockets.

"So let's do this! give me all those tickets you just need to pass them out, don't you?" asks Yugi. "Hun?" asks Hanasaki. "I... is that really okay Yugi?" asks Hanasaki in surprise that Yugi wouls actually do something like this for him.

"Yup... then if you don't want to go, Hanasaki you don't have to" replies Yugi. "Thank you Yugi" replies Hanasaki, as he gives Yugi the five tickets that he had. "Later then" exclaims Hanasaki, as he watched Yugi leave the school. 'I should be the only one to suffer! So I now had 15 tickets in my pocket' thought Yugi as he walks home.

"I thought Yugi was kind of gloomy, but he's pretty nice" admits Hanasaki completely unaware of Sozoji behind him for he had witness everything that happened between him and Yugi. "Hanasaki... I saw that, you think you can take the easy way out...?" questions Sozoji, as he walks up behind Hanasaki, startling him.

'And with 15 tickets still in my pocket, the day of the solo live show came' thought Yugi as he sat in front of Sozoji. "Yugi... what did you just say...?" asks Sozoji to a nervous Yugi. "Are you saying you didn't even sell one ticket?" growls Sozoji to Yugi.

"I-I'm sorry, but everyone was busy today... But... I'll listen to your songs Sozoji..." replies Yugi. "Damn right you'll stay with me all night! And it's gonna be a live show of blood!" replies an angry Sozoji. "First of all you'll listen with these" replies Sozoji as he makes Yugi put on these huge head phones.

"Max Volume" and with that he turned up the volume all the way. "Let's start with my favorite! Let's go!" shouts Sozoji into the microphone. So, as Sozoji continues with his live show Yugi tries to hang in there. 'H-he can't be human...' came a painful thought from Yugi as he continues to he Sozoji sing.

Mean while as Yugi indured the pain and tourcher Yami on the others hand was going threw it as well since him and Yugi shared a bond with one another, so what ever happened to Yugi, Yami would know about it the same way went for Yugi.

'Hold on Yugi I'm coming' thought Yami as he rushes towards Yugi in hopes of saving him. Mean while back with Sozoji. "Yow! that made me shiver! Now, before the next song begins let's introduce our special guest! Ta da!" exclaims Sozoji, as he pulls the curtain aside to reveal Hanasaki all bruised and battered.

"Hanasaki!" exclaims Yugi as he rushed over to Hanasaki. "Heh heh heh... look at the poor thing... that must have hurt... it's your fault for stealing his tickets, Yugi" remarks Sozoji. "Uh... Hanasaki! I'm so sorry I was only trying to help..." remarks a weak Yugi. "I'm the one who should be sorry... y-yugi... you tried to take on my burdon... this would have happened no matter what...I'm being punished for trying to sell that ticket to you... I'm really sorry..." rasps out Hanasaki. "Hanasaki" exclaims Yugi before falling uncounsious from all the tourture from earlier.

As Yugi layed motionless the Millennium Puzzle glowed allowing Yami and Yugi to connect to one another for even though Yugi and Yami shared a bond with each other and each had a body the Millennium Puzzle allowed Yami to take control if something should happen to Yugi when Yami isn't around or is two far away to get there to protect him the puzzle allowed Yami to merge with Yugi and giving him access to his body as if they were one in the same and then once the danger was over Yami would be allowed to access his own body once he seperated from Yugi.

"How could you... how could you do this to my aibou and our friend Hanasaki... I won't forgive you" whispers Yami, as he slowly stands up once joined with Yugi. 'I won't forgive you Sozoji!' "Hey hey hey! what's that look suppose to mean? you got something to say to me?" asks Sozoji, as he noticed Yami's angry look.

"Heh heh heh... Sozoji! let me ask you one question! Are you a coward?" asks Yami to Sozoji. "Whaaat!" asks Sozoji. "If you aren't then don't try and escape from the little game I'm going to start" replies Yami.

'A game...? I-is this really Yugi...! It's like he's possessed...' thought Sozoji. "I call it... the Silence game!" explains Yami. "Before I explain the rules of the game let me get some tools" and with that Yami went to get what he needed for this shadow game. Once Yami returns Yami begins with the rules of the game. "This toy is called 'Sound Pierrot' - that's french for 'clown'. By a strange coincidence there's two right here in this room! If you make a noise near it, a sensor reacts and it starts dancing! By the rules of the game, after the signal neither one of us will make a sound we must keep perfectly silent! not even cracking your knuckle! that's why a pierrot has been placed in front of each of us. The first one to make a sound and makes the clown dance loses! sound good?" replies Yami to Sozoji as the rules of the game was explained.

"What will happen if you lose Yugi?" asks Sozoji as he removes his sunglasses. "I'll give you my life! but if you lose you have to play a plenty game with me" replies Yami back to Sozoji. "Interesting" answers Sozoji. "Game start" reply both as Yami and Sozoji sit in front and away from one another with the pierrot in front of them.

'Tch... this karaoke room is suppose to ring with my singing voice! It's not right to be silent! but if I win this game I'll beat you worse then Hanasaki with my "Hundred Melodies of Death" ' thought Sozoji as he looks at Yami.

As Sozoji continues to look at Yami, Sozoji notices something. 'Oh... that fool hasn't realized it when he yanked out the headphones the jack stuck on the rim of that glass! It's only a matter of time before it tips over and makes a noise! This game is mine! Heh heh heh... fall! fall! My heart is pounding! heh heh... this is exciting! fall already! Dammit... when is it going to fall? come on fall' replies Sozoji to himself.

Just then the Pierrot begins to dance. 'The Pierrot is dancing!... But the jack hasn't fallen! then what sound?' wonders Sozoji. Just then Yami speaks up as if to answer Sozoji's thought. "That's the sounf of your heart" points out Yami. "Impossible! Heart beats from the speaker?" exclaims Sozoji before it hit him causing him to look to his hand.

'The mike... And I put the volume to max...' thought Sozoji. "Your habit of holding on to the mike no matter how much it annoys people has done you in you lose Sozoji! Penalty game! Beat festival!" replies Yami.

'W-what the...? The sound of my heart is getting louder...!', "Yiiieeee! M-make it stop! the noise! the noise!" shouts Sozoji. "Rock music has eight beats right? I hear that came from the basic rhythm of the heartthe rhythm that most stimulates a person! from now on you can sing to the beating of your own tell-tale heart" replies Yami before seperating from Yugi.

Once seperated from Yugi, Yami gently checks him to notice nothing wrong with him so Yami concentrates on the Millennium Puzzle and gently places Yugi inside the puzzle keeping him safe before going to help Hanasaki home but not before speaking once again before leaving, "That's just perfect for a "Human karaoke" like you" and with that Yami left the Karaoke shop with Hanasaki and Yugi safely inside the puzzle.

Please R&R

Me: Ok, I was finally able to finish this chapter and found the time to type so I hope you all like this one

Hikari shadowcat: Also when we get time to post the next chapter it'll be known as **Duel 4: Jail break! **there were having Yugi take up a job at Burger world instead of Tea.

Me: So until next time


	5. Duel 4 Jail Break

Me: OMG, I'm so sorry I haven't updated any of my stories for awhile but I just got done with Final Exams and right now I'm focused on Graduation which is this weekend so I haven't had time to update but once I finish with Graduation I'll be updating again and fast I may add.

Hikari shadowcat: Also like we said before were adding new things into this story for were adding two new people into the story who will be appearing off and on threw this chapter and the next.

Me: I also want to pin point that there will be some Yugi and Yami fluff in this chapter and the next one.

Hikari: We also want to say that we have upped the rating on the story because of future scenes that involve Yugi & Yami and other characters.

Me: Anyways I don't own YuGiOh and never will the only thing I own are my books on YuGiOh that I buy out of my own money at Barnes and Nobles, also this story is NOW rated R for Romance and Tea/Anzu hate, plus we don't own Heila or Yami Heila either.

(...) -- Yami to Yugi

/.../ -- Yugi to Yami

/.../ -- Heila to Yami Heila

((...)) -- Yami Heila to Heila.

* * *

Duel 4: Jail Break

Huff, Huff, Huff, "Heh, Heh...My horoscope said the stars are on my side today. Anything I do will go well... So breaking out of jail is a piece of cake...! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! Luck is on my side! No one can catch me!" shouts Prisoner 777.

"Prisoner number 777 has escaped from Domino Jail, killing one security officer in the process! He is believed to head toward Domino city. Consider him armed and Dangerous! Repeat..." announces a Police Officer.

Ding Dong, "Ahhh... it's finally over! School is so dull... Hey Yami wanna get something to eat on the way home?" asks Joey. "That sounds good, but what about Yugi?" asks Yami. "Don't know, but hey how about the new Burger World that opened in Domino city, everyone says their burgers are great" replies Joey.

"You must like burgers, don't you?" asks Yami, to Joey. "Yep" answers Joey, completely unaware of Yugi listening to them. "Aright, Burger World it is" suggests Yami. "Yay" shouts Joey. "Ah... um... Joey... about that Burger World..." replies Yugi.

"You coming along too, aibou?" asks Yami, causing a slight blush to appear on Yugi's cheeks. "No way! I've heard that place is terrible! Really! People started getting sick there the day they opened! You absolutely can't go there!" remarks Yugi, as he gets over his blush.

"Hun...really? I guess we won't" replies Joey, as Yami looks to Yugi silently. 'Hun, I heard it was good... so what are you hiding from me Yugi?' wonders Yami. "Right! That's the last place you want to go" explains Yugi.

"Then let's go to the Calorie Burger in front of the station?" asks Joey. "Sorry you guys, but I have chores to do for Grandpa. And anyway... didn't you hear the teacher, there's an escaped convict running around. We have to go straight home" replies Yugi.

"CRAP! That's right! The Jail Break, I completely forgot" exclaims Joey. "What? Are you scared? You have no guts" replies Tristan, who had over heard their conversation while completely unaware of Yugi walking from the classroom, well all except Yami.

A/N: Ok, I know Tristan didn't say that or showed up but like I said I'm changing things.

"But he has a gun! A gun I tell you" replies Joey, to his pal Tristan. "Later then!" waves Yugi. "Phew", 'That was close...' thinks Yugi, with a sigh once out of the classroom and away from everyone. "Yami... wasn't Yugi acting a bit strange lately?" asks Tea, as she saw Yugi's behavior

"Now that you mention it, he hasn't walked home with us recently..." remarks Yami, in wonder.?If my instincts are correct... I think Yugi's doing "Escort Service" after school..." replies Joey, who had caught Tea and Yami's conversation about Yugi.

"Hun! "Escort Service" what's that?" asks Yami. "You know... going on dates with rich old people! Some of the guys and girls from the other classes do it for spending money" replies Tristan. "Tristan! Yugi isn't that kind of guy!" shouts Yami, who was turning beat red, almost to the color of his eyes, as he, Tristan, Joey and Tea all walk down the hallway.

"Whoa ho! What?s your problem! Your face is red!" replies Joey. "Could it be...? "That's not it" replies Yami in his defense. And so... we're gonna tail Yugi! Was all that was said as Joey and Yami stood behind a building wall since it was just the two of them for Tea and Tristan had to go home also.

'I don't really want to do this' come a worried thought from Yami, who didn't want Yugi mad at him. "He's heading towards the red light district!" whispers Joey. Just then Yugi takes a quick glance behind him.

"Whoops! That was close! But this intrepid reporter will continue to follow "The illicit activities of a high school boy!" remarks Joey, as he pulls Yami back into hiding as they were nearly caught by Yugi. "Joey that sounds like one of you movies" replies Yami, to his blond friend.

"Yugi has just entered a building!" replies Yami. "Is that where his sugar mommy is waiting!" questions Joey. "Hey wait a..." replies both, as they see what building it was. "B...Burger World..." questions Joey.

"Why..." asks Yami. Mean while, sitting in a corner booth were two girls who were exactly the same except one was taller then the other and had sharper eyes then the first girl. So, as they sat in a booth, the older girl gasp's alerting the younger version.

"Mou Hitori no Heila, what's wrong?" asks the girl, as she looks to the one sitting opposite to her. "I sense another item" replies the other. "Really?" questions the other girl, only to halt as Yugi walked into the building before heading towards the back to change.

"T-That's the Millennium Puzzle, which means..." gasps the other girl. "Yes... that means Yami is here" replies the older, as she too noticed the puzzle hanging around Yugi's neck. Pretty soon Yugi had changed into his uniform for work before getting ready to greet people.

Suddenly the automatic doors open revealing Yugi in a female waiter outfit. "Hello, welcome to Burger World, let me show you to... you're... seat..." replies a nervous Yugi, as he sees Joey and Yami before him.

'It's those two... Dammit! They followed me! After school jobs are against school rules! I'll be expelled! And it's blabber-mouth Joey who found out!' panics Yugi's mind, as he looks to them as do the two girls in the corner booth.

"The Pharaoh" whispers the older, causing the younger to turn to see Yugi standing with Joey and Yami. "It is" whispers the younger girl, as they kept there gaze towards the tiny group before them. But as they continued to watch the group silently, Yugi decides to show them to there seats before getting there orders.

"Joey, we shouldn't have come here... Yugi's mad..." replies Yami, as he noticed Yugi's expression. "Heh... heh heh... no wonder he didn't want us to go to Burger World... Aright! I've got his secret!" chuckles Joey. "But...", 'He did look cute in that outfit...' adds in Yami's mind.

Just then Yugi returns with burgers and sodas. "Please enjoy our burgers with plenty of our famous ketchup!" replies Yugi, as he sets the burgers down and then slamming the ketchup bottle on the table with a glare causing the ketchup to splat Yami and Joey in the face along with the burgers.

"Yugi..." replies Yami. "Humph!" mumbles Yugi, as he turned. "Uh oh..." whispers Yami. "Hey Yugi, cool it!" replies Joey, as he looks to Yugi's turned back. "Well... now that you know I'm working here... I have nothing else to hide..." replies Yugi, without turning to look at them.

"I see... but why are you working here?" asks Joey. "To earn money, plus help Grandpa out with the game shop" replies Yugi, as he turns to look at them. "What's happening with the game shop? And why are you wearing a girl's outfit?" asks Yami, who was trying not to pry even though he liked seeing Yugi in it.

"One is because it's the only uniform that will fit me and two is because the shop hasn't done well in sells so I'm working to help Grandpa" replies Yugi. "One thing though, I thought girls wore the ribbons on there heads not around there necks, why is yours around your neck?" asks Joey.

"Because it hides my black neck belt for it's forbidden to be worn while I work here but because the way my hair is I can put it in so I tie it around my neck which allows me to wear my neck belt" answers Yugi.

"Anyway, don't worry Yugi we won't tell on you! I'll have to eat 10,000 of these burgers if I tell, but this restaurant makes you pay for hamburgers drowned in ketchup? This stuff's nasty" replies Joey, as he refers to the ketchup all over the burgers when Yugi slammed it on the table.

"Don't worry! Those are on me" exclaims Yugi, as he walks off. Huff, Huff, 'Damm... my throat is parched. Can't go on... I need my cigs... I need a drink, Hun? Hey there's a drive threw over there! Luck is on my side! Yahoo! Booze and Cigarettes here I come!' thinks Prisoner 777, as he walks towards Burger World.

So, as Prisoner 777 heads for Burger World, Yami and Joey are talking as they ate there burgers. "I wonder why Yugi didn't tell us he was having problems with the game shop" replies Yami, after swallowing his burger. "Who knows, but you no Yugi he has his reasons" replies Joey, as he moves to bite into his burger.

Meanwhile the Prisoner had just entered the Burger World joint. "Welcome! Are you by yourself?" asks Yugi completely unaware of the gun he was hiding. "I'm by myself all right... That's why I'm so lonely..." replies Prisoner 777, with a grin before he grabs Yugi by the mouth holding him close as he places the gun near his head.

"Mmm" came a muffled cry from Yugi. "Aright! Anyone makes a sound and this girl dies!" exclaims Prisoner 777 as he refers Yugi as being a girl since he was wearing a girl?s uniform. "Yugi" shouts Yami, as he and Joey stand quickly after they heard the Prisoner, signaling to the two girls who were sitting in the booth as they too stand before moving next to the Pharaoh.

"Oh no... The Pharaoh's light is in trouble" whispers the younger. "I know" replies the other careful that Yami did not hear them as they stood by him. "AAACK! It?s the escaped Prisoner!" shouts a person. "Yeeeeeek" shouts a woman.

"Shaddup all of you" orders the Prisoner, as he continues to hold Yugi, before turning to look at him. "Heh, Heh... I'm not staying long! As soon as I fill my belly, I'm gone! But until then you stay with me" replies Prisoner 777, as he looks to Yugi but still looks to those before him.

"Mmmmm" mumbles Yugi. "Not a peep or you die" growls Prisoner 777, causing Yugi's eyes to widen in fear. "Blindfold yourself with this ribbon! I hear when humans can't see they're so terrified they can't make a sound. They do the same to Prisoners right before they execute them! I should know, I'm on death row... Heh heh heh..." replies the Prisoner, as he yanks the ribbon from around Yugi's neck and having him blindfolds himself.

"Yugi" calls Yami. "That Bastard" growls Joey. 'No... It can't end like this... not before I tell Yami my feelings for him. This was why I took up the job, not because Grandpa needs the help but so I can get Yami a gift' came Yugi's thoughts, once he was blindfolded. 'Ahh... is everything going to end here? Please help me Yami' pleads Yugi.

'Yugi... oh what should I do...' wonders Yami, as he tries to think of something without hurting Yugi while the older girl watched him threw the corner of her eyes. 'He's struggling within himself on what to do. He knows he's gotta save Yugi but can't risk hurting him... Oh hell with what Ishizu says I must help the Pharaoh' thought the older, only to snap back from her thoughts when the Prisoner spoke.

"Now... Someone's gotta take my orders... who should I choose... You! The one who looks like my captive! You?re the one" shouts Prisoner 777, once he and Yugi were seated in a booth. "Wait! I'll do it" shouts the girl, causing Yami to notice her for the first time.

'Mou Hitori no Heila' comes the youngest thought as she turns to look at her. "You?" asks Prisoner 777 with an amused look. "Yes" replies the girl. /Mou Hitori no Heila what are you doing/ Questions the girl threw her link with the other. ((I'm helping the Pharaoh)) replies the other.

/But... We can't, Ishizu said don't interfere yet/ replies the girl. ((I don't care what Ishizu says I'm helping the Pharaoh and that's final Heila)) replies the other, as she waits for the Prisoners demands. /Yami Heila/ shouts Heila threw the link but of course she doesn't reply.

"Everyone else gets down on the floor and close you eyes!" orders the Prisoner. "Yeeek" shout a few people. "If any one of you moves an inch this "girl" is dead" exclaims the Prisoner, still referring Yugi to a girl.

'Dammit... that lowlife! Taking Yugi as a hostage!' thinks Joey, as he gets on the floor with everyone else. So, once everyone was on the floor the Prisoner turns to the girl and Yami who were still standing. "Since you wish to put your neck out for him when I didn't call on you, both of you can take my order, now, first off give me some booze! Then cigarettes! Lucky stripes! The perfect brand for a lucky guy like me! Ha ha ha!" remarks Prisoner 777.

'Yugi...Yami' wonders Joey who was helpless to do anything. 'H-Hold on... what this guy just says "You who looks like my captive"... It couldn't be... Yami!' came Yugi's thoughts as a picture of Yami came into view causing him to panic and causing him to stand.

"Yami... It's you isn't it! Stay back Yami! It's too dangerous" shouts Yugi, as he stood abruptly at the table halting Yami and Yami Heila in the process. "Shut your damn mouth" yells Prisoner 777, as he slaps Yugi across the face to shut him up.

'YUGI' shouts Yami's mind as he just witnessed his crush get slapped across the face, causing Yami to anger and the Millennium Puzzle to glow, as the eye of Ra flared to life upon his forehead glade Yugi couldn't see this for no one touched what Yami held dear, which in this case was Yugi.

((Shit! The Pharaoh's pissed)) cursed Yami Heila threw her link with Heila. /What/ exclaims Heila. ((He's emitting huge amounts of shadow magic just from seeing Yugi get slapped, now if he doesn't control it he could put everyone in danger)) growls Yami Heila, as she looks to Yami, the Puzzle and her Locket.

'How dare you do that to my aibou, my koi... your luck just ran out when you chose me of all people' came an angry reply from Yami, as he places the bottle on the table and cup before sitting across from Prisoner 777 and Yugi while Yami Heila stood back not wanting to get in the way of the Pharaoh.

"Heh Heh... I've brought you what you wanted" replies Yami, with a grin as the eye of Ra still blazed on his forehead. "You... who said you could sit down?" asks the Prisoner. "I just thought I'd help you pass the time... let's play a game... if you've got any guts" replies Yami. 'A...A game? Hun? Is this the same person I called upon with the other' wonders Prisoner 777.

'No... A Yami no Game this could be dangerous' panic's Yami Heila's mind before she turned to Heila. "HEILA, GET DOWN NOW!" shouts Yami Heila, to her aibou worried that she might get hurt due to the Pharaoh being mad.

"What? Why?" asks Heila. "Don't question me, just do it" orders Yami Heila as she watched the Pharaoh. 'Please Pharaoh don't be rash, think threw this' pleads Yami Heila's mind. While back with Yugi, Yugi was worried.

'Please Yami, be careful... For your talking to someone holding a gun and I don't want you to die' pleads Yugi's mind. "Well... a game... this could be fun..." smirks the Prisoner, as he places a cigarette in his mouth while aiming the gun in Yami's direction.

"However... the one to lose this game will die." replies Yami, who didn't care if Yugi heard him or not for the Prisoner had dare lay a hand on his hikari, and Yami wasn't one to let it pass. "Isn't that interesting... Let?s hear the rules..." asks the Prisoner, as he picks up the booze bottle, pouring himself a drink.

'Heh heh heh... this kid must have some mental problems... does he think this gun is a toy? One twitch of my finger on the trigger and he's done for...' muses the Prisoner. "Yee-eee-ek, s-save me... I'll never over eat again... I'll cut back on snacks... just save me lord..." cries a huge fat guy who blocked Joey's view.

'Damm... this guys big butt is in the way! I can't see anything! But it's so quiet... what's going on...!' wonders Joey who couldn't see anything. 'Hang in there' thought Joey. "This game had just one rule." admits Yami.

"Then let?s hear it! Heh heh..." questions Prisoner 777. "As long as we sit at this table facing each other... we may each move only one of our ten fingers! And once the game starts, that finger cannot change! But we are free to choose any finger we like" explains Yami, as he held out 2 hands.

"Which finger do you choose?" asks Yami. "Heh heh heh... I choose my index finger of course. This finger is all I need to pull the trigger and blow you away!" answers Prisoner 777. "Ok, then I chooses my thumb" is all Yami says, confusing Yugi in the process.

'Heh heh heh... This kid is an idiot! What can he do with one thumb? I'll send him to hell in an instant!' thinks Prisoner 777, as he continues to hold the booze bottle. "After the signal to start, we are free to do anything. You can even pull the triger" remarks Yami, with a grin.

But as Yami said that Yami Heila continues to watch him while Heila remains low like told to. 'What is the Pharaoh doing?' wonders Heila only to snap from her thoughts when Yami Heila came over to her. "Mou Hitori no Heila" breaths Heila.

"Stay low until I say so" replies Yami Heila as she shields her from Yami's game. "Game Start!" shouts both. "Ha ha ha ha! And in one instant it's game over" remarks Prisoner 777, as he gets ready to pull the trigger only to halt when he sees Yami pick up the lighter, and flicking it open and lighting it.

"Tch... Right! I forgot to ask for a lighter... wasn't allowed to smoke on the inside... forgot all about it... Okay, the last thing you can do is use your thumb to light my cigarette... I'll kill you after that!" remarks Prisoner 777, as Yami carefully lights the cig.

But once lighted, you think Yami would close it up but instead Yami places it on the Prisoner's hand which still held the booze bottle. "You can keep the lighter! Take it with you... to hell" growls Yami. "Hun...?" remarks Prisoner 777 as he doesn't no what to do, as liquor continues to poor from the bottle.

'I... I can't move! If I drop the lighter, I'll set the Vodka on fire...' panic's Prisoner 777, as he's caught between what to do. "Just try firing your gun! The recoil will make you drop the lighter for sure! And by the way, that's Russian Vodka it's 180 proof... 90 percent alcohol!" explains Yami, as if he just remembered about the Vodka.

"Let's go Yugi" replies Yami, as he grabs Yugi's hand and pulls him from the booth and good ways away from the Prisoner. "Ahhhh... ahh... eep... B-But my luck..." is all the Prisoner can say as the cigarette falls from his mouth setting him and the Vodka on fire.

Mean while as that happened Yami Heila bent down and grabbed Heila's hand and pulled her out of the Burger World before Heila could see what was about to happen to the Prisoner for her light was to innocent to witness such fate especially from the Pharaoh so once they left the building Yami Heila let her hand go.

"Yami Heila what was that all about?" asks Heila. "Nothing... I just thought it be best to leave was all" lies Yami Heila. "Alright if you say so... but you know... Ishizu's gonna call us later and yell at us for what we did today for you know she has the Millennium Necklace and that it allows her to see what's happening weather it be past or present or future" scolds Heila to the other.

"I know I know but I had to help him regardless of what Ishizu said" replies Yami Heila as they leave to head home and wait for Ishizu to call them and scold them for interfering when they were told not to do anything unless told so by her. While in the mean time once away from the Prisoner, Yugi removes the blindfold before turning to Yami.

"Thank you Yami... for saving me" replies Yugi. "Your welcome, for no one hurts my aibou" replies Yami, in a protective manner before searching for the one who helped him. So, as Yami searched for the girl Joey suddenly comes running up to Yugi and Yami.

"Yo, you made it! What an idiot! The Prisoner set himself on fire!" exclaims Joey, once he nears them. "Joey" replies Yugi, once he sees his pal unharmed. So, as those two talk amongst themselves Yami was still searching for the girl who had helped him only to stop when he didn't find her.

Please R&R

Me: Ok, the two mystery girls have shown themselves some what in this chapter and shall show again next chapter again like I said when I first started posting the story that I was making huge changes in it.

Hikari: Also, the Tea/Anzu bashing should be happening after Duel 6: Into the Fire but for now we hoped you all enjoyed this chapter and will continue to read our stories.

Me: Also, before we leave we just want to say to keep a look out for Duel 5: The False Prophet, for that will have more Yugi & Yami fluffiness and it should be out either tonight or tomorrow but for now enjoy.


	6. Duel 5 The False Prophet

Me: Hey everyone, I'm back with a new chapter to the Millennium Puzzle I hope you'll all enjoy this chapter like you all enjoyed the last chapter

Hikari: Any way we hope you all like also we did some major changes in this chapter as well

Me: Also, just so everyone is clear I've just graduated today so I can now update my fanfic's.

Hikari: Again enjoy and hope you all read and review

Me: Anyways I don't own YuGiOh and never will the only thing I own are my books on YuGiOh that I buy out of my own money at Barnes and Nobles, also this story is NOW rated R for Romance and Tea/Anzu hate, plus we don't own Heila or Yami Heila either.

"..." - Talking

'...' - Thoughts

(...) - Yami's to their Hikari's

/.../ - Hikari's to their Yami's

Me: I had to change the mind links because of FanFiction so when readers come to those please read carefully on who's speaking so your not confused.

Duel 5: The False Prophet

"Ow ow ow...Damn. My luck is bad lately" replies Joey, as he touches his bruised up cheek. "What happened to your face Joey" asks Yugi, as he and Yami walked with Joey. "Hn...well...I got into a fight with some punks yesterday...took one to the face...But I clobbered the other four guys!" replies Joey.

'Wha...other four...! Against four guys, getting hit once is lucky...' thought Yugi, as they walk only to hault as Yami grabs him pulling him back just as something fell in front of them. "Sorry about that! Are you all right!" calls a guy, from the light pole.

'More bad luck!' thought Joey. 'That was close...' thought Yugi, glade Yami stopped him. "Hey! Have you heard about Kokurano in class A?" asks a student. "Yup! He's really popular right now..." replies another student.

"What! A psychic in our school!" exclaims Joey. "Uh-hun! He's in class A. They say he can see the future. His predictions are really accurate. You've seen all the girls disappearing at recess right? They go to get their fortunes told" replies Tea, to Joey, Yugi and Yami.

"Well, I'm not into that stuff anyway" replies Yami, who didn't really care or not. "Right on! I gotta get my fortune told! Let's go! Yugi! Tea! Yami!" shouts Joey, as he pulls all three of them over to class A.

"Uh...But I..." tried Yugi. "Hold on!" shouts Tea. Mean while, as Joey pulled them to class A, the two girls from Burger World were watching from a distance so not to be seen again. "Becareful my Pharaoh" whispers the younger.

"Don't worry Heila, he will" replies Yami Heila as they return to watching Joey and them. "Wow! look at all the people. Everyone wants to know their fortune" replies Tea. 'Damn...all these girls watching...It's not cool for a guy to get his fortune read. Awright time to bluff!' Thinks Joey.

"Geez! I can't believe you dragged me here Tea!" replies Joey. "WHAT? Who dragged who here!" shouts Tea. "Quiet over there!" shouts a girl. "S-Sorry" replies Yugi. "Idiot" replies Tea. "What?" growls Joey.

"Lord Kokurano is meditating to raise his awarness! Your negative energy is blocking the flow of his power! If you are going to be noisy then leave!" orders a girl. "Ah...all becomes clear! As long as you don't die, you will continue to live! Heed my words!" replies Kokurano.

"Oh yes, I understand Lord Kokurano" replies a girl. "Next in line..." calls Kokurano. "Go get your fortune told Yugi" whispers Joey. "Why me?" asks Yugi. "What?" whispers Yami. "It's an earthquake!" exclaims everyone. "It's over" replies Tea. "That was a big one" replies Joey.

"You there...you just said "Get your fortune told", didn't you?" asks Kokurano, as he points to Joey. "Hun?" asks Joey, confused. "I'll have you know, I'm not a fortune teller! To be sure, things like palmistry, fortune telling, chi reading, feng shui, and astrology attempt to predict the forture. But those are just based on statistics, calculating the odds. Methods of the past! I have the power of premonition! The ability to see the future!" replies Kokurano.

"Uh... Okay..." replies Joey. "You don't believe me...? Then let me show you proof...my powers gave me a vision of the future this morning. I wrote it down here...what does that say? read it out loud" replies Kokurano, as he hands Joey a slip of paper.

"Earthquake today" reads Joey. "Lets hear it for Lord Kokurano" replies the girl. "Wow" replies a student. "Yo! That really is something, that's amazing Lord Kokurano" replies another student. "Maybe I should get my fortune told" replies Yugi who was curious now. "Go ahead..." replies Kokurano.

"...Well...such a soft hand..." replies Kokurano, as he takes Yugi's hand in his, causing Yami to become jealous. 'Darn it...How dare he fondle Yugi's hand like that...' thought a jealous Yami. 'Heh heh heh...Yugi Muto...I've admired him from a far for so long. I can't believe I can touch him like this...this feels so gooood...' thought a flushed Kokurano.

Mean while, the girls were growing impatient. "How dare he touch Yugi and act like Yami isn't there" remarks Heila. "Easy aibou-chan" replies Yami Heila. 'These attendants are starting to bore me. I'm gonna seduce him... It'll be a clinch if I can use my powers...' thought Kokurano.

"I can see..I can see...I see a wonderful man appear before your eyes! He's someone close to you already! You will fall deeply in love that you will swoon before him" remarks Kokurano. 'Hun...a wonderful man...I wonder if it's Yami' thinks Yugi. 'Heh heh...see you later...dear Yugi...' and with that final thought Kokurano moves onto another person.

"Next in line..." calls Kokurano. "Yup, thats me" replies Joey. "Hm...your having bad luck" replies Kokurano. "Wow! you can tell? That's my problem...yesterday, I got into ths fight..." tries Joey. "Next in line..." calls Kokurano.

"What? thats it?" asks Joey. "Next in line" continues Kokurano, until he spots Yami. "Don't you want me to read you?" asks Kokurano, to Yami. "I hate to be rude, but...I'm sure psychic powers really exist but...I get the feeling most psychics are fakes...or maybe...um..." replies Yami.

"What was that! Are you saying you don't believe in Lord Kokurano's power" shouts the girl from before. "Are you saying my power is fake?" asks Kokurano. "Well no, but...I saw a trick like that on tv.." admits Yami

"Really" murmmers Kokurano. "Just for example, you know...If you wrote, "Earthquake today" and other predictions on note cards and hid them in your clothes that wouldn't be a real prediction..." explains Yami.

"Urrrrrr!" groans Kokurano. "Lord Kokurano..." calls the girl. "I can see! I can see! I see your future! Countless letters will fall from the heavens and bring disater upon you" shouts Kokurano at Yami, shocking him and anyone else.

**Later on**

"Don't get to down Yami, that guys predictions are useless" replies Yugi, as he walks over to him with Joey and Tea. "Hun..." replies Yami. "But I heard this rumor...Kokurano's power became famous after this one prediction came true...apparently he predicted a fire at student from class A's house, three days before it happened. Luckily the student survived but he's still in the hospital" explains Tea.

'He really is psychic...!' panics Joey. "Well...I don't believe his prediction" replies Yami. 'But I wonder what "countless letters" mean...?' ponders Yami.

**After school**

"Yugi doesn't have work today so..heh heh...he promised to go shopping with me on the way home from school" replies Yami, only to notice a book. "Hn...?" replies Yami. "Hun..what's this book? I bet someone checked it out, then forgot it. It's due today! There's still time before Yugi comes so I'll go return it..."

And with that Yami goes to return the book completely unaware of him being followed, except for the two girls. "Yami Heila the Pharaoh's in trouble" exclaims Heila. "I see, so stay here" orders Yami Heila. "Wait where are you going this time" asks Heila.

"To help him" and with that Yami Heila jumped from the tree before running after the Pharaoh. "Wait! remember what Ishizu said" calls Heila to the other but it's two late for the other was gone. "Oh man...what am I supose to say this" groans Heila.

Mean while, Yami finally made it to the library. "Umm...should go around here...Ah!" replies Yami as he locates it spot. Just then the shelves of the books began to fall. 'Countless letters...!' exclaims Yami, as he turns to see the shelves fall.

"Hun...?" is the only thing he can say before a girl rams into Yami pushing him out of the way. "Are you ok?" asks Yami Heila. "I am thanks to you" replies Yami only to notice the girl had black and pink hair and was wearing a pair of black sunglasses.

"Thats good for if you spent anymore time to figure out "countless letters" you've be dead" replies Yami Heila. "How did you know" asks Yami. "Never mind right now all you need to know is Kokurano makes his predictions come true and because of it Yugi's in danger" remarks Yami Heila.

With that said Yami stands up and runs from the library to save Yugi. "Good luck Pharaoh" replies Yami Heila, before she returns to aibou. "Geez whats taking Yami so long...I got paid today, so I thought I'd take him out for a treat but..." whispers Yugi, as he looks for Yami.

"Hee hee...Yugi Muto...The future I predicted is about to come true" whispers Kokurano, as he tries to open a bottle of chloroform. "Muto...are you waiting for someone?" asks Kokurano while catching Yugi's attention. "Kokurano...well yes" answers Yugi.

"Shall I make a prediction? The person your waiting for will not come...but...someone even more wonderful will appear...you remember my prediction don't you?" asks Kokurao. "What do you mean, Yami won't come? That can't be true" replies Yugi, as he turns from Kokurano giving him the chance he needed to grab Yugi and cover his mouth and noise with a piece of cloth that held chloroform on it.

"My predictions are infallible!" exclaims Kokurano. '...wh...wha...whats happening to me...' wonders Yugi as he can barely stay awake. "And you see...you've swooned in front of me!" replies Kokurano as he holds Yugi within his arms.

"Nyee hee hee hee hee! As long as I have my powers any woman or man shall be mine! I'll be popular forever!" shouts Kokurano. "You think so?" asks Yami from the door way. "Ack...Yami..." exclaims Kokurano. "Too bad Kokurano! Your prediction failed!" answered Yami.

"Well, "Prophet"? Lets play! If I lose, I'll actknowledge your psyphic powers!" replies Yami. 'Ah...its Yami...he came, he really came...but...why am I so tired...so tired...' and with that final thought Yugi falls asleep.

"Play a game?" asks Kokurano. "This is the bottle if chloroform you left behind or perhaps you saw the future and left it...because we'll use this bottle in our game! The rules are simple we spread some paper on the desk and place the bottle on top of them. The players, you and I take turns pulling out one sheet of paper at a time! You can't touch the bottle of course! The one who drops the bottle loses the game! Although the loser won't be conscious to know that!" explains Yami.

"Heh, heh, heh...I've won already! I can see you snoring on the floor!" replies Kokurano. "That so? Then let's Ro-Sham-Bo to see who goes frist" replies Yami. So, the Ro-Sham-Bo only to learn that Yami goes first.

"Ok! I'll start" replies Yami. 'Fall...fall...' thought Kokurano, as Yami drew his first sheet of paper. "Phew! Now it's your turn" replies Yami. "Hmph...I do not se a future where I drop this bottle! Hyaaahh! Hee hee hee! look! This is what my psychic powers can do!" replies Kokurano as he pulled his sheet out.

So, as they play their game the other two were watching them. "Will the Pharaoh win?" asks Heila. "Of course" replies Yami Heila. "Well, this is a pinch! let's go!" shouts Yam, as he yanks another sheet out. "Now what? You can't yank anymore out. There is only one way to remove a page! If your really psychic you can levitate the bottle!" replies Yami.

"A-Alright! I'll show you! I'll show you my power! Urrrrgggnnnnn!" replies Kokurano. 'Urrrrgnn I can see...I can see...the bottle floating! Heh heh...see! It's floating! There's no way I can lose a game with my psychic powers!' thinks Kokurano.

"Bwa ha ha ha ha ha! You see it, don't you? do you see the bottle floating in the air!" asks Kokurano. "That is only your imagination. Why don't you try pulling that paper out? That'll prove everything" replies Yami.

"Heh...heh...ha ha...imagination...can't be...I...am...psychic!" and with that Kokurano pulled the sheet down along with the bottle. "In your own imagination anyone can be a psychic...it takes courage to recongnize when you've been pushed to your limit, but...in the end, you didn't have that courage! well, well...look at all the predictins in your cloak...you probably won't wake up until tomorrow. By that time everyone in school will know the truth about your psychis powers. I doubt you'll remain popular after that. Heh heh..." replies Yami before moving over to Yugi.

"And here he have a sleeping prince" replies Yami as he picks Yugi up within his arms bridal style only to check to make sure no one was around and Yugi was still out before leaning down and places a soft kiss on Yugi's lips.

'Unfortunatly this is all I can do...oh I wish you returned my feelings aibou' thought Yami as he heads out of the school with Yugi safetly within his arms.

Please R&R

Me: Ok I know that part wasn't in there but I just couldn't help but add a little YugixYami fluff

Hikari: well we hope you all liked this chapter the next chapter Duel 6: Into the fire, should be out either Monday or Tuesday.


	7. Duel 6 Into the Fire

Me: OMG… has it really been this long since I've last updated (thinks back to my last update) OMG it is! I'm so, so sorry everyone I never meant to do this to you all it's just I've been on serious writers block and then with work and school I just didn't have time.

Hikari: But she promises to update now that she's gotten some free time

Me: Yes I promise to update my stories now but only one at a time and so I've decided to do just the Millennium puzzle because it's like a trilogy of books.

Hikari: Yea and I promise to make sure she updates her work a little more often.

Me: Anyway's I don't own YuGiOh and never will the only thing I own are my books on YuGiOh that I buy out of my own money at Barnes and Nobles, also this story is NOW rated R for Romance and Tea/Anzu hate, plus we don't own Heila or Yami Heila either.

"..." - Talking

'...' - Thoughts

(...) - Yami's to their Hikari's

/.../ - Hikari's to their Yami's

Chapter 6: Into the fire

"Okay, we need to decide what to do for the school festival?" asks Tea, who was the school festival officer for class B. "If anyone has a good idea, raise your hand" replies Tea, as everyone's hand goes up in the air except Yami's as he sits silently at his desk.

"Here!" shouts a student. "Here" calls another. 'My first school festival is one week away! I'm really excited and what's best about it most is I can try and spend it with Yami' thought a happy Yugi, completely unaware of Yami watching him.

"I think a haunted house!" replies a student. "No good class C has already put in for that" replies another student. "How about making Yaki Soba (1)?" suggests another student. "Listen to my idea guys! The school festival is about entertainment right? So we have to show some guts to steal the audience from the other classes" exclaims Joey.

"That's why I vote for using sex appeal; well call it "The real high school cabaret" the girls will wear customs to appeal to every guy's fantasy and…." But Joey is cut off.

"Sit down Joey" shouts a student. "Drop dead" replies another student while mean time Yami had caught Joey's statement and suddenly flushed when a picture of Yugi appeared within his mind dressed as a French maid.

"Okay any other ideas?" asks Tea. "Student pro wrestling" replies another student. "Costume contest" remarks another.

"Takoyaki (2)" calls another student. "What about you Hanasaki?" asks Tea, once she spotted his hand. "Um…uh….Gag Manga" replies Hanasaki. 'Gag Manga' wondered everyone. 'I….I shouldn't have said anything….' Thought an embarrassed Hanasaki.

"I'll put them on the board….", "Is that everything?" asks Tea as she writes the things on the black board. "Can't we think of something exciting" replies Joey from his seat. "Anyone who hasn't given an opinion? Yugi… what about you?" asks Tea, as she spots Yugi, causing Yami to look at his aibou.

Mean while Heila and Yami Heila were watching from outside the window again. "Oh….a festival….can we go?" asks Heila. "Now aibou-chan, you know were not students who attend here" replies Yami Heila.

"Please…." Whines Heila before giving Yami Heila the puppy dog look. "Oh alright we'll go" replies Yami Heila before going back to seeing what Yugi would say. "Um…well…I guess I'd have to say games…." Answers Yugi, causing Yami to smirk at his aibou's choice of activity.

"Not bad…" replies a student. "Yeah" replies another. "That sounds interesting…" comments another. "It'd be fun" remarks another student. "Awright! Carnival games it is" replies Joey.

"Sounds good", "That's it" cheers a few more students. "Then we're all for carnival games" replies Tea. "Next is what kind of games to do" asks Tea. "We have to have target practice" replies a student.

"Basketball free throws" remarks another student. "Bottle toss!" exclaims another. 'Everyone's really getting excited' thought Yugi, only to gaze over at Yami who was leaning in his chair with his hands folded behind his head as he listened to everyone chant but when his and Yugi's eyes met both turned with a blush.

But in the end everyone decided on three games, one was Bluebeard's attack, bottle toss and shooting gallery for the classes only had a 50,000 yen budget (3) and best of all Tea who was the school festival officer pulled the most popular spot out of the placement lottery.

So, with that preparations began within the final stretch. Just then Yami decides to contact his light. (Yugi?) calls Yami. /Yes Yami/ asks Yugi. (I was wondering…once…. Once everyone is finished preparing for the festival if you….if you would like to attend the rest of the festival with me and go as my…my…) tries Yami, who was sort of fidgeting within his seat.

/As your what/ ask's Yugi, who knew what it would be and was hoping it was. (As my date?) asks Yami. /I'd love to Yami…. But why didn't you ask sooner/ questions Yugi. (I was afraid to) replies Yami. /Afraid? Afraid of what/ remarks Yugi as he piers over at Yami.

(Of what I want to tell you) remarks Yami. /And that is/ asks Yugi. (I'll tell you at the festival Chibi Tenshi (4) and with that Yami closes the link before Yugi could ask any further questions.

So, once Yami and Yugi finished everyone decided to call it a night and finish working tomorrow. So Yugi and Yami both head for the game shop for Yami was spending the night well not actually spending the night for Yami was suppose to be moving in with him since he didn't have a place to stay really so Yugi's grandpa said Yami could live with them and so Yugi agreed to share his room with Yami for he didn't mind and neither did grandpa so long as Yugi promised to tell his mom as soon as she got home.

But as they walk home Heila and Yami Heila were walking in the other direction except as soon as they caught up with one another Yugi and Heila collided which causes her to drop a book she was holding.

"Are you ok?" asks Yugi. "Yes I'm ok" replies Heila, as Yami Heila helped her light up as does Yami. "Are you new around here? For I haven't seen you around here or at school before?" replies Yugi as he looks to Heila.

"Yes were new here" replies Heila. "Cool, so are you attending Domino High?" asks Yugi. "Yes we start tomorrow" replies Heila, causing Yami Heila to glance over to her light.

(Heila…you didn't say anything to me about it) replies Yami Heila. /Ops…I'm sorry…must have slipped my mind/ replies Heila with a smile as if she forgot to tell her Yami about the news just now.

"Well it was nice talking to you" replies Heila before she half pulls, half drags Yami Heila home completely unaware of her dropping the book she was carrying except Yugi and when he bent down to give it to her they were gone.

"Odd" replies Yugi. "What is aibou?" asks Yami. "She dropped her book when we collided" replies Yugi as he holds the book within his hands while he showed Yami the strange book.

"Don't worry aibou you can give it to her when she comes to school tomorrow, but right now you need to get some rest for we have a big day tomorrow" replies Yami. "Your right, so let's head home" and with that Yugi and Yami went home while bringing back with them the book Heila had dropped.

Mean while, Heila and Yami Heila had just made it home and up to her room when suddenly Heila begins to look around frantically as if something was missing or out of place.

"What's the matter aibou-chan?" replies Yami Heila as she stands in the door way while watching her light. "I can't find the book that holds the secrets and that to the Pharaoh, you and anyone else connected to the ancient past" exclaims Heila as she scatters her things around while trying to find the book.

"WHAT!" shouts Yami Heila. "I think I lost it" replies Heila as she gets on her knees and looks under her bed. "Where did you lose it?" asks Yami Heila, for she knew that if she lost that book Ishizu would be mad for within that book contained many secrets and mystery's to Yami's and other peoples pasts including her own and now they misplaced it.

"I must have dropped it when I collided with Yugi" replies Heila once she gets up off the floor. "Well, let's just hope that when it dropped he picked it up so you'll have to wait till tomorrow to get it back cause it's late and we need sleep" replies Yami Heila as she noticed Heila sigh before nodding her head, before both decide to get ready for bed.

Next day

It was a beautiful day and everyone was at the school bright and early while getting things set up. "We don't have enough materials" replies a student from a different booth. "Ow! I hit my hand" shouts another student. "Well, you certainly are working hard" comments another student to another.

"Keep it up guys!", "I wonder if that all girls' school will come…", "Whoooo! It's a ghost", "Hey, don't eat the food before the festival!", "Your class is boring again this year…", "T-This is heavy", "Put your side down a bit" came some of the comments from some of the students as everyone worked hard to get ready for the festival.

So, as this went on Yami walked around the school grounds to see what some of the other classes were doing until he bumped into someone along the way. "Ops, I'm sorry" replies Yami, as he turns to the person he ran into only to notice it was Heila and Yami Heila.

"Hey, you're the ones we ran into yesterday night" replies Yami. "I see you remembered that" replies Heila with a laugh. "Oh my bad… we got so caught up with talking yesterday we never introduced ourselves… my names Yami Motou what's yours?" asks Yami.

"Nice to meet you I'm Heila Ishtar and this is Yami Heila Ishtal" replies Heila as she returns the greeting. "Please just call me Yami Heila" replies Yami Heila. "It's nice to meet you…I hope you enjoy your stay here in Domino" replies Yami.

So as they chat, everyone was still hard at work with the festival. "What do you think? The sign's pretty good" asks a student. "Yep, it's good" replies another. "We went over our budget" comments another while Tea begins to see how everyone was coming along.

'It's fun to build something together like this….' Thought a happy Tea. "The Bluebeard mask is finished" replies Yugi as he finished the last minute touches. "Hey, Yugi I'm almost done here too" replies Joey, who was building the body of bluebeard. "Wow, that's great" replies Yugi.

"Your really good at building stuff Joey, I'm surprised" replies Yugi. "Everyone has at least one skill" replies Tea. "Heh heh…I've been making plastic models and garage kits for a long time", "Have a look", "what do you think? It's perfect" replies Joey as he got into the barrel.

"That's so cool" replies Yugi. "Heh heh heh…I wonder who'll be the pirate…I'll get a good laugh at 'em!" replies Joey with a grin. "Why not you, Joey? The size is perfect…" replies Tea.

"Erk….?" Replies Joey "I…I made this mask to fit your head, Joey…." Replies Yugi as he holds the mask up to Joey. "WHAT!" shouts Joey. "What's this…..Carnival games…. How strange…There seems to be someone in our space" replies a student who went by the name of Goro Inogashira from the senior class D.

"What are you guys doing?" asks Goro. "Hun? We're getting ready for the school festival…" replies Tea, as she looks to Goro. "Don't be ridiculous! This school festival space is the stomping ground of senior class D!" replies Goro. 'Ulp….these guys looks dangerous…..' thinks Yugi as he watches Tea and Goro.

"What do you mean "stomping grounds!" we won this space in the lottery" remarks Tea. "In the lottery…" remarks Goro before laughing. Once Goro stops laughing, Goro speaks up, "Listen up underclassmen! This is where we traditionally make Okonomiyaki (5) each year", "Get rid of these rotten carnival games! Beat it!".

"Who the hell are you? You're the ones who're gonna beat it" replies Joey. "Hmph" replies Goro as he and Tea look to Joey. "Heh heh heh! There's always some moron who starts a fight at these things, and I wouldn't miss it for the world!" remarks Joey, only to feel that he couldn't move.

"That's some talk from where you're standing" replies Goro to Joey. "Urk…I'm stuck" replies Joey. "Just die" shouts Goro, as he slugs Joey in the face. "JOEY" yells Yugi. "Go Grill Brigade! Break down the carnival games booth! Give 'em the battering ram!" commands Goro.

"YEAAHH" reply the Brigade people. "And a one!" orders Goro. "Damn stop" replies a student. "Our carnival games" replies another. "We said stop" shouts Tea. "And a two", "Ha ha ha ha ha! Take that! Feel the power of our six-inch thick, 50 serving grill, this spot is ours" replies Goro.

"Darn it" remarks another as Yugi can't take it anymore and runs. 'Our carnival games…' thinks Yugi. "STOP! DON'T! WE WORKED HARD TO BUILD THOSE" shouts Yugi, as he jumps of Goro's Brigade.

"And a three!" yells Goro, as they charge right into Yugi and sending him flying to the ground. "Ack" replies Yugi, as he hits the hard ground. "YUGI!" yells Tea, as she sees what happened but when Tea yelled for Yugi her voice was loud enough to reach Yami's hearing, since he hadn't wondered off to far.

"Yugi" breaths Yami, before running back to Yugi and where the carnival games were with Heila and Yami Heila right behind him. Upon reaching were the carnival game booth was, Yami couldn't believe what he was seeing.

For there before his eyes was a huge black grill which was now where the carnival games where which now laid in ruins. "Yugi are you okay?" asks Tea, as she shakes Yugi which has Yami turn to her which allows him to see his aibou on the ground unconscious.

"YUGI" yells Yami, as he runs over to his aibou. "All right, leave the grill right here… In our space", "All right that's all for today", "Ha ha ha! We'll be looking forward to the school festival in three days" laughs Goro as he and his group walk off completely unaware of the glare Yami was giving them.

"That's awful…" replies another student once Goro and his group was gone. "There's nothing we can do…" replies another student. For in the end there space was dominated by a huge black grill.

Infirmary

It was now a couple hours since Yami, Yami Heila and Heila brought Yugi into the school infirmary for it was getting late and Tea couldn't stay so she went home while Yami and the others stayed and waited for Yugi to awaken.

"Yugi, you're awake…I'm glad" replies Yami as he noticed Yugi begin to wake. "Yami", "Where…." Asks Yugi. "This is the school infirmary" replies Yami as he sat next to Yugi on a stool. "But what about the carnival games…"asks Yugi.

"Don't worry, just get some sleep Yugi" replies Yami. "But….", "No buts…now rest" orders Yami. So with that Yugi closed his eyes and slowly fell into a peaceful slumber. Once sure Yugi was asleep Yami speaks. "Heila…will you watch Yugi for me?" asks Yami, as he looks to Yugi.

"Of course" replies Heila. So with that said Yami runs from the room who was followed closely by Yami Heila leaving only Heila to watch over Yugi. A couple hours later Yami and Yami Heila were waiting for Goro to show up.

Just then Goro finally shows. "So you're the Yugi who called me out, you've got some guts" replies Goro who didn't notice Yami Heila. "So what did you want to say about the festival?" asks Goro.

"You have trespassed into the souls of each member of my classmates along with hurting my Yugi, for that you must play a game with me" replies Yami. "Hun….what are you babbling about? Hey, you're the kid who was whining earlier…..shouldn't you play your games with your mommy? Heh heh heh…" laughs Goro who mistaken Yami for Yugi.

"If you have any guts…you'll play this game with me, this Yami no Game (6)" replies Yami to Goro. 'A game? Hey, had this kid gone nuts?' wonders Goro. "Heh, heh….It's beneath me to play games with a kid like you, but I've never backed down from a challenge…and I've always won", "What kind of game are you talking about?" asks Goro.

"We'll play a game with this, The Grill that you brought here. I've already heated it up. The surface is hotter than 100 degrees c. This block of ice, this test tube in the center is filled with explosives. If it touches the grill one or both of us will be blown sky high then you can find out what okonomyaki feels like…. Heh, heh, heh….I call it "Griddle Ice Hockey" we'll use these instead of rackets. The loser gives up the right to this space at the school festival, any problems with that Inogashira?" asks Yami.

"I'll meet your challenge" yells Goro back to Yami. "GAME START!" shouts both. "Put a spatula in my hand and no one can match me" replies Goro, as he sends the ice puck back to Yami while Yami Heila just watches.

'Hun! The griddles heat is melting the ice! It's a moving time bomb! But if I keep up my power and speed, the puck will be in enemy space when the ice melts and the bomb explodes' thinks Goro.

'Urk…..That little piece of ice comes at me with the weight of a boulder! His power and speed are amazing' thinks Yami. "Look at that! It takes all you got just to send the puck back, my strength gives me the edge in this game! This is a piece of cake" remarks Goro.

'That's what he thinks' thought Yami Heila.. 'Urk….how can I win….I sent it back somehow, but…each time I return it, the recoil sends me flying' thinks Yami. "Come on Yami, you can do it" cheers Yami Heila.

"Bwa, ha, ha, ha! Let's give it even more power" yells Goro as he sends it back to Yami. 'I must use my opponent's strength and speed against him! If this doesn't work I'll lose' thinks Yami, as he tries one more move.

"I'm so tough you can only push it back, but that's no use, I've saved the best for last, Power return" yells Goro. "W-What? He nicked it….put a crack in the ice…I'm going to lose… impossible…' thinks Goro as the test tub hits the grill.

"GAAA-RRHH!" yells Goro. "As promised, we'll take this space back, just remember this, those who trespass in others souls….will always get burned in the end" replies Yami as he and Yami Heila leave and head back for Heila and Yugi before going home.

On the day of the school festival….

With everyone pulling an all nighter the carnival games booth was reborn just in time. Mean while, as everyone was having fun at the carnival, Yami had managed to get Yugi alone.

"Ok Yami what was it that you wanted to tell me that you couldn't….." but Yugi's words were silent as Yami lent towards him while planting his lips on Yugi's causing to close his eyes and lean into the kiss.

As those two kiss, Heila and Yami Heila were watching from a distance. "Awww! That so sweet! I'm really happy for them" replies Heila. "Yea, me to" answers Yami Heila. But as those two watch none of them seemed to notice a shocked and angry Tea.

'Why that little…How dare he kiss Yami….Yami is suppose to be mine' replies Tea's angry mind as she watches the two in front of her for Tea had gone in search of Yami when she didn't see him anywhere but when she found him this wasn't what she was hoping to find.

But as Tea stood frozen with anger, Yami on the other hand pulls from the kiss, causing Yugi to whimper slightly before speaking. "Aibou….that was what I wanted to tell you…I love you aibou and would you do me the honors of being my boyfriend?".

"Yes…I'd love to" replies Yugi with a smile before moving to hug Yami who in return, returned the hug before both pull and both continue on there way back to there booth while Tea stood glaring at Yugi.

'I will have Yami as mine and no one is going to stop me' thought Tea before she stalked off to think of away to get Yami from Yugi. Mean time both Yugi and Yami finally return to the carnival booth.

"Poor Joey…." Whispers Yugi. "He looks like he's having fun" whispers Yami back as he wraps an arm around Yugi's waist as the two watch Joey go flying from the barrel. "AACK!" shouts Joey, causing Yugi to laugh and Yami to chuckle.

And so in the end, our carnival games booth was a big hit.

Please R&R

Translations:

1. Yaki Soba: Fried Noodles

2. Takoyaki: Octopus dumplings

3. 50,000 yen: $410 U.S.A money

4. Chibi Tenshi: Little Angel

5. Okonomiyaki: Cabbage pancakes, sometimes known as "Japanese pizza"

6. Yami no Game: Game of Darkness


	8. Duel 7 The Face of Truth

Me: Hey everyone long time no see hun?

Hikari: I'll say it's been how long since you've last updated this story??

Me: Oh hush... It doesn't matter how long since I've last updated this story the point is I'm updateing now.

Hikari: My Yami makes a good point so we do apologize for such a long wait on this chapter we hope to do better now that were back to updateing again

Me: Anyway's I don't own YuGiOh and never will the only thing I own are my books on YuGiOh that I buy out of my own money at Barnes and Nobles, also this story is NOW rated R for Romance and Tea/Anzu hate, plus we don't own Heila or Yami Heila either but we do own Arainaina who will show up in future chapters to come.

"..." - Talking

'...' - Thoughts

(...) - Yami's to their Hikari's

/.../ - Hikari's to their Yami's

Me: I also want to thank Animegirl20 for helping me with this chapter

Chapter 7: The Face of Truth

That afternoon at Domino High another day of school had just ended and all the students were now heading home. "Hey Heila, Yami Heila" called a blond hair boy named Joey to the girls. Just then Heila and Yami Heila turn around and see Joey walking up to them along with Yami who was not to far behind him. "Hey Joey! Hey Yami" greets Yami Heila. "You guys heading home?" asks Heila.

"Yeah!" replies Joey, as Yami Heila turns her head only to notice a strange look on Yami's face. "What's up with Yami?" asked Yami Heila to Joey. "Well you see... we're kinda glad we found you girls. We've got a problem to discuss with you" replied Joey. "A problem" wondered Heila. "What kind of problem" asked Yami Heila.

"You see...the truth is...Yami's in love with Yugi" Joey explains causing Yami to blush deeply. "Well we get that part, I mean he DID kiss him are the carnival like two days ago" replies Yami Heila with a grin. "Well the point is Yami wants to give Yugi a gift to show him how much he truly loves him but doesn't know what to give him" finishes Joey.

'A present for Yami' thinks Yami Heila. "Maybe Yugi's grandfather can help. His store is full of interesting stuff" Heila points out. "The sounds like a plan" Joey agrees, "Well, let's go." and with that said Yami and the others head for the gameshop.

Once in the gameshop, they explain the situation to Grandpa Mutou. "Well, well... Do I have something for you!" Grandpa Mutou then turns his back to the group to reach for something from behind the counter. "I haven't told Yugi this story, but this was how I got his grandmother." Grandpa Mutou replies while turning his attention back to the others and placeing a small green box in front of them on the counter, which inside the box contained a blank puzzle.

"This is a blank puzzle! You write down your feelings, then break them up and send it to the person you love" Grandpa Mutou explained. "Well, what you think, Yami" asked Heila. Yami then takes the box and says "This is... This is perfect. This is just what I need." "I'm glad you like it. And since your a good friend to my grandson, you can have it for free." remarks Mr. Mutou who wasn't aware of Yugi and Yami dateing yet.

"Thank you so much, Grandpa Mutou" replies Yami while showing his gratitude. "So, what are you going to say?" asked Heila curiously. "I'm not sure. I never written a love letter before" answers Yami truefully.

"Don't worry, Yami! I'll help you" volunteeres Yami Heila . "You will?" asked Yami who was really happy for the help. "Sure I will! Lets do it over at my place so Yugi won't find out" replies Yami Heila.

"Good idea!" agrees Yami. So with a quick thank you to Grandpa Mutou, Yami and the others head to Yami Heila and Heila's house to work on the jigsaw puzzle.

Hours later Yami and Yami Heila stay up half of the night working on the "Love Jigsaw Puzzle" for Yugi. Once the jigsaw puzzle was done Yami and Yami Heila check it over to see if it sounded ok.

On the puzzle it read _"To my beloved Yugi. How I love your cute sweet smile. I love you more than anything else in this world. You are my Light, my koi, my chibi tenshi and I'll never let you go. Love Yami!" _Then with that they broke up the puzzle and wrapped it up with a cute red bow.

The next day at school Yami and the others were coming up with three plans to get the present to Yugi. The first idea was to give it to him directly, the second one was to mail it to him and the last idea was to sneak it into his desk.

In the end, they went to the classroom one hour before the bell rang, so no one was there when they executed plan 3. "I hope this works" says Yami who was still a bit nervous. "Yami... all we do is put this in his desk and everything is set" replies Joey as he placed the present in Yugi's desk. "Here we go!" and with that the plan was set into motion.

Meanwhile a teacher with long blond hair and green eyes was walking down the hall who was known as Ms. Chone. "Ms. Chone is such a babe" said one boy. "Yeah... Too much makeup thought" said another boy.

"But did you know? She expelled 15 students in just the last six months" another boy pointed out.

"You're kidding" said the second boy. "Yeah, they call her "The Wicked Witch of Exspell" , "Oh, Mr. Vice Principal. Good Morning!" greets Ms. Chone as she notice the Vice Principal coming his office.

"Ah... Morning Ms. Chone" replies the Vice Principal as he greets back, "So how did your Omiai go? The one yesterday" he asks.

"Yes...well... He wasn't up to my standards, so ha ha..." Ms. Chone replies. "Glad to hear it" said the Vice Principal with a smile.

"I have to get to class now..." bids Ms. Chone as she gave the VP a smile and heads off to her home room class.

"Ms. Chone's perfume drives me wild... I'd like to marry her..." Back in the classroom Joey walked over to Yami Heila's desk. "Hey, Yami Heila. Yugi still hasn't noticed the puzzle!" says Joey.

"Yup!" replied Yami Heila. "Look... it's driving Yami crazy. His face is all red! He can't sit still! Cracks me up!" Joey laughes as Yami looked over at Yugi only to see Yugi staring back at him.

'He's looking this way' thinks Yami as he waved over to Yugi who gave a smile and waved back. 'I hope this goes well... for Yami's sake" thinks Yami Heila.

Meanwhile in the ladies bathroom. "I can't stand that bald idiot" shout Ms. Chone as she punched a mirror with all her might causing the glass to shatter, "How dare he ask me about that! He had to remind me! That stupid!"

The more angry Ms. Chone got the more she showed what kind of person she really was. "That worm! I was going to turn him down anyways... Dating is my greatest pleasure! It's my hobby to trample the hearts of the dips in the world! He took that from me... I have all this beauty and he dumped me... I won't forgive him."

When she was done losing her temper she looked in the mirror and saw her face. "Oh dear... such a face... Make up... Make up..." said Ms. Chone as she puts on some red lipstick. "This stress is bad for my skin!! Makes it oily... I know. I have to blow off some steam!" With that said Ms. Chone left the bathroom and went to her classroom. As the students saw Ms. Chone enter the classroom they immediately took their seats.

"Good Morning, Class" greeted Ms. Chone, "Alright Everyone! I'd like your attention! Before we open our textbooks today...I want you all to empty the contents of your desk! It's inspection time." , "What!?" said Yami Heila in shock. "Whoa!? This is bad Yami!" said Joey as he look to Yami who was starting to sweat."

As Yugi went into his desk he suddenly pulls out a present that was rapped in a cute red bow. 'Oho! Ho! Ho! This feels sooo good! One word from me and look... The students are terrified! You can just see the guilt eating at them' thought Ms. Chone as she hide her true evil look, 'Despite that, they act all sexy out of class! The little brats! If their parents only knew!'

When the students were done clearing out their desks Ms. Chone begins her inspection.'Now let's see what you have! Cigarettes? Lipstick? Condoms?' thinks Ms. Chone as she started to walk around the class room and looking at all the students' desk.

"Very well, let's see.." trails Ms.Chone until she finally came to Yugi's desk and saw the present on his desk. " What's is this, Mr Mutou" asked Ms. Chone as she picked up the box off Yugi's desk causing Yami to gasp in shock.

"Ah...um... I don't know... I found it in my desk..." replied Yugi. With that Ms. Chone took the box back to her desk and ripped it open causing the pieces of the puzzle to drop on her desk.

"Ah.." gasped Heila. "That witch!" Joey says in disgust. "A jigsaw puzzle!" Ms. Chone replies as she started to put the puzzle together. "My this is fun. You put the pieces together and a message appears! You get caught up in this sort of thing! What's this...? To my beloved Yugi! How I love your cute sweet smile. I love you more than anything else in this world. You are my Light, my koi, my chibi tenshi and I'll never let you go Ohh what a hot message!! Hee hee." says Ms. Chone causing all the students to laugh except Yami, Joey, Heila, Yami Heila and Yugi.

As this was going on all Yugi could do was lower his head as a deep blush came to his face. 'Damn witch! Yugi is the one hurt the most by this...' thought Yami who was getting pissed off at what the teacher was doing to Yugi.

"Now, who gave this to him! Hee! Hee! It's a school rule! Underage dating is strictly prohibited! This puzzle is a date waiting to happen!! Now will the sender please stand up! I may forgive you if you confess!" said Ms. Chone as she hides her turn intension.

'Damn... Yugi is so embarrassed... If she finds out the present is from me, it's all over... I can't hide it any longer...' thinks Yami who was starting to stand up. 'Goodbye, Yugi.' But before Yami could say anything, Yami Heila spoke first. "I did it! I wrote the message!" confesses Yami Heila as she stood up from her desk. "No, I did" said Heila as she to stood up as well. Joey stood up from his desk as well and said "No! I put it in his desk, teach!" But the class just continued to laugh.

'It doesn't matter if they laugh at us, or if Yugi hates us... You'll get another chance! Yami!' thinks Joey. "Thanks guys, but that's enough." replies Yami as he stood and looked to the teacher.

"It's my message in that puzzle!" confessed Yami. "Yami, are you crazy" said Joey as he turn to face Yami. "Why are there four of you?! Only one of you is guilty someone is lying" said Ms. Chone.

Joey then turns his attention back to Ms. Chone and says "Teach, none of us are lying!" , "Hee Hee! Of course! I just need to finish the puzzle! These last four pieces will reveal the guilty party''s name!" saya Ms. Chone as she starts to put the last four pieces into the puzzle. 'When I find out who it is...that person is exspelled! Oho! Ho! Ho! That person lied to the teacher, the Goddess of the classroom! It's just what that person deserves! One! Two.' thinks Ms. Chone as she was getting closer to finding out the name.

"Goodbye everyone... Joey, Heila, Yami Heila... I'm glad you were my friends... Thank you..." Yami says as he lowered his head waiting his fate. 'Oh Yami' sighs Heila as she saw the sadness in Yami's face.

'Yami!!' Just then Yami Heila's Millennium Locket start to glow. 'I think it's time I did a Yami no game of my own' thought Yami Heila as the eye of Horus appeared on her forehead and causing Heila to turn her head only to notice the light from Yami Heila's Millennium Locket shining.

'Oho! Ho! Ho... I'll exspell them! Three!' , 'Ms. Chono... How dare you wound Yami and Yugi's souls... Everyone has secrets locked in their hearts! Secrets they can only show a special person! Our feelings are in that puzzle.' Just then Yami notices that his Puzzle was glowing as well. 'What the...' thinks Yami as he tries to figure out where this source was coming from only to glance towards Yami Heila and notice that the Puzzle was picking up the signal from her.

'And now by the power of the Millennium Locket, I change that Jigsaw Puzzle into a Yami no Game!! Now as much as you hurt others...You will hurt yourself!' declared Yami Heila as her Locket glowed brighter.

"I have the name! The person being exspelled is..." But before Ms. Chone could put the last puzzle piece in and say the name her entire make-up broke off just like a jigsaw puzzle revealing her hideous face.

As that happens one boy stands up from his seat and shouts "Look! Wow! What a face!" , "No way!" , 'Ms. Chone! I've removed the make-up of your soul! That is your true face! No matter how much make-up you pile on, you can't cover your ugly nature' thinks Yami Heila as she ended the Yami no Game.

"AAAGGH! This class never happened!" said Ms. Chone as she started to run out the classroom. And by the time she got down the hall, she shouted "You may have revealed my secret but I'll get you for this!! I'll be back!! I won't forget this!!"

"Joey.. did you see her face?" asked Yami. "Yeah... But that was close!" replied Joey as Heila turns to Yami Heila and asks"Yami Heila...did you..." but Yami Heila just turned to Heila and gave her a wink as if answering her hikari's question.

Later that day after school Yami took Yugi to a safe place outside before deciding to confess to Yugi. "Yugi...I'm sorry on what happened in class...If I knew she was going to do that I would have never did that...the only reason I did that puzzle was to show you how much I truly did love you" replies Yami honestly.

"It's ok Yami, you didn't need to prove nothing to me. I love you no matter what you do" remarks Yugi to Yami completely unaware of Joey, Heila and Yami Heila watching them.

"Oh aibou..." with that Yami leans forward and kisses Yugi on his lips. "Well that turned out ok" remarks Joey as he wraps his arms behind his head before heading off towards the front entrance of the school leaving just Heila and Yami Heila.

But just before they two can leave Yami and Yugi catch up to them which allows Yami to speak to Yami Heila. "Yami Heila... back in class...what" but before he can say anything else Yami Heila speaks.

"Some things are better left unanswered for now, I'll tell you when the time comes but for now take care of you light, Pharaoh" with that said Yami Heila walks off while leaving a confused Yami behind.

"Come on Yami we better go or Grandpa will be worried especially mom" replies Yugi as he drags Yami by the arm. 'What did she mean by that' wonders Yami as he continues to be dragged by Yugi.

TBC

Me: Well how was it? Good? Bad? Please R&R


	9. Duel 8 The Poison Man

Me: Hey everyone long time no see hun?

Hikari: I'll say it's been how long since you've last updated this story??

Me: Oh hush... It doesn't matter how long since I've last updated this story the point is I'm updating now.

Hikari: My Yami makes a good point so we do apologize for such a long wait on this chapter we hope to do better now that were back to updating again

Me: Anyway's I don't own YuGiOh and never will the only thing I own are my books on YuGiOh that I buy out of my own money at Barnes and Nobles, also this story is NOW rated R for Romance and Tea/Anzu hate, plus we don't own Heila or Yami Heila either but we do own Arainaina who will show up in future chapters to come.

"..." - Talking  
'...' - Thoughts  
(...) - Yami's to their Hikari's  
/.../ - Hikari's to their Yami's

Me: I also want to thank Animegirl20 for helping me with this chapter

Duel 8: The Poison Man

Later in the day Joey was taking Yugi, Yami, Heila, Yami Heila and Tristan to a place that Joey really wanted to check out! "Joey, where are you taking us?" asked Tristan. "Don't worry 'Bout it! You got something better to do?" replied Joey as he and the others continue to walk down an unfamiliar street. "Hey, here's the street! Umm…The map says it's around here…." said Joey as he looks on to the map to make sure. "Is this place safe…?" asked Yugi who was feeling a little uneasy. "Don't worry, Yugi! If anything happens I'll protect you" vowed Yami as he places his arms around Yugi making him blush and feel more at ease.

"This part of the area gives me the creeps" said Heila as she holds onto Yami Heila's arm ever so tightly. "Joey, what place are you exactly taking us to?" asked Yami Heila. "This joint is famous with the fans. They say the owner's crazy for his stuff" remarks Joey as they finally arrive at this big store marked "Junky Scorpion." "Yup! Here we are! Junky Scorpion!" said Joey as he saw the sign. "Too weird!" said Tristan. "They've gotta have what I'm looking for!". So with nothing left to say the gang heads inside the store.

Inside the store Joey saw the item he was looking for. "Air Muscle! It's the real thing! I gotta have "em!" said Joey as he took up one of the shoes in his hand. "What the… You're looking for shoes?! If it covers your feet, who care?" said Tristan who wasn't impressed by the rare brand shoes. "High Tech shoes are really popular right now" replied Yugi. Just then a man wearing a long sweat shirt, baggy pants, and shades walked up to Joey. "Hey! Don't touch those!" ordered the man. "Tch!" said Joey as he put the shoes back. "They aren't for sale! Those are incredibly rare, you can't find them anywhere!"

"You're the owner?" asked Joey, "You gotta sell these to me! Me and my friends came a long way so I could find this shop!" , "There are more guys who want those sneakers than stars in the sky. But I won't sell them to just anyone. You got to show you have the stuff to where these sneakers!" the owner declared. "Some guys will pay anything to get what they want… Some will even kill… In America, someone got murdered over the sneakers I'm wearing…" "Ha! Ha! Thanks for you opinion! You gonna sell or not" asked Joey.

"Let's see… How about this… Let's play a little game. See if you have the right stuff!" replied the owner. "A game…?!" Joey repeated in wonder of what the owner meant by a game. "This scorpion is more than a mascot. It's a real one with real poison! I put it in the sneaker. Now if you got the balls to put your foot in sneaker?" said the owner. "What!? I don't know about the "Right stuff." But we're not the Tokyo shock boys and girls!" Joey stated to the owner just as Yugi walked up to Joey. "Joey, you can't play this game! It's too dangerous" Yugi says to Joey. "Yugi's right Joey, your more likely to get poisoned". As that was said Joey thinks for awhile because he really wanted those sneakers so with out a second thought Joey took action.

"Daaahh! I'll show you who's got balls" shout Joey as he closed his eyes and quickly put his foot in the shoe. When nothing happened to him, Joey opened his eyes and realized that he was still alive.

But all the owner did was clap his hands and say "Heh! Heh…you pass. I didn't really put a scorpion in the sneaker. Just testing you; I wouldn't ruin the sneaker like that! Okay, they're yours and even though they sell for 100,000 yen. I'll let you have those premium rare shoes for half price. "Alright!" they all shouted except Tristan. "Just let me warn you. It's dangerous to wear those in town these days. Some gang who call themselves muscle hunters go around stealing rear shoes" said the owner. "Muscle Hunters!" said the gang in wonder. "Be careful not to get stripped to your bare feet! Heh! Heh!" So with that said Yugi and the other left the shop.

Outside the shop Joey was the first to talk. "I know what you're gonna say, That shop is half crazy! Heh! Heh! Hee…But the air muscle shoes are mine!! I pitched my other shoes with holes!", "No one will forget the guy who risked his life for a pair of shoes!" Tristan said sarcastically. "I'm happy for you, Joey" said Yugi. "So am I" replied Heila. "Ahh…the light cushioned mid-sole!! This is top of the line foot gear!!" said Joey as he skipped down the sidewalk. "You're not a little kid, y'know. It's embarrassing to walk with him" said Tristan. "Even little kids don't skip like that" Yami pointed out.

"What should we do now?" asked Yami Heila. "Let's get some burgers!" replied Joey. But on they're way to Burger World, they were unaware that they were being followed by the gang the owner warned them about. So with out warning they began charging at them when suddenly the one who was the leader, drops a car tire around Joey.

"Wha…what the hell?!!" shout Joey. Just then another one hits Joey in the back of his head. "Joey!!" shout Tristan. "Joey's in trouble" said Heila. But just then the others jump Yami, Tristan and Yugi, knocking them both out while the other two grabbed Heila and Yami Heila. "Ahhh!" screamed Heila. "Get your hands off me and unhand Heila" shouts Yami Heila.

"Yugi, Yami, Heila, Yami Heila, Tristan!" says Joey as he struggled to get up. But before he could the leader ran behind him shouting "Rim shot" as he kicked Joey in the back of his head knocking him back to the ground. "Heh! Heh! Y'know these sneakers; they're just too good for you…" said the leader as he took Joey's shoes off his feet. "You damn…" was all Joey could say as she saw his sneakers get taken away. But they weren't satisfied there; the gang continued to hit on the boys and harass the girls.

After they were done the leader gave them the signal that it was time for them to go. "We'll be taking these sneakers. You can walk home in your bear feet!" said the leader as he and his gang took their leave. Once they were out of sight, Yami went up to Yugi and took him in his arms, while Yami Heila did the same and held Heila in her arms. "Is Yugi and Heila alright?" asked Joey in much concern. "Yes, he's fine" replied Yami as she stroked Yugi's face gently. "Heila is going to be ok" said Yami Heila as she held Heila closer to her. "Ow! Ow! Ow!" groan Yugi as he finally woke up as Heila clung to Yami Heila tightly.

"Are you three, alright?" asked Tristan to Yami, Yami Heila and Joey. At Tristan's remark Yami looks up to Tristan and says "I'm ok, just a little sore.", "I'm fine too" replied Yami Heila. "I'm alright! Damn… Didn't have the air muscles on for two blocks!" "It was them… The hunters!" said Tristan pointing out the obvious. As Joey stood and says "Yami, Yami Heila, I'm sorry I got you two involved in this and I'm really sorry about Yugi and Heila. I didn't mean for them to get hurt. It's best you get those two home."

"What about you and Tristan?" asked Yami. But all Joey and Tristan did was look to each other and reply "We want… Revenge!!!", "I'm not going home until I have those sneakers on my feet again" remarks a determined Joey. "I owe those guys a beating!!" said Tristan while cracking his knuckles as Yami and Yami Heila helped their lights up and turn to Joey and Tristan. "We'll go too. If we aren't in the way" said Yami. "Yea! I want to see this" said Yami Heila with a grin.

But all Joey did was just grin and says "Ok!", "We want to come too" said Yugi as he finally got on his feet. "Please… We'll be careful" said Heila as she stood next to Yugi. "Yugi, are you sure? Maybe it's best you and Heila head back to the game shop and rest" said Yami. "Please Yami! We won't get in the way" pleaded Yugi to Yami. "We promise" Heila agreed with Yugi. "Alright then" Yami Heila said. "Just leave the fighting to me and Tristan!" smiled Joey.

So with that said they started to run in the direction the gang went. "They went right" Tristan pointed out as he leads the way and the others follow. Meanwhile the gang headed into the arcade to playing a few games with the money the received. "Heh heh heh…. That was a piece of cake" said the leader. "We got short dough! Let's play some games!!" said one boy. As two of the boys decided to have a match playing a fighting game. So as they played the boy with the bald head shouted "No fair! You were turtling that whole fight." as the other boy just laughed. "As long as you win!" said the leader.

Just then the boys notice they were being over shadowed. When they turned around they saw Joey and Tristan glaring at them. Meanwhile Yugi, Yami, Heila and Yami Heila stood to the side and watched the action. "We don't attack from behind like cowards. We come from the front!" With that said Joey hit the leader straight in the face breaking his nose in the results. "Yeep…st…st…stop…you broge by node…" begged the leader but he could hardly get the words out since his nose was now broken.

"Because of you… I have holes in my socks" shouted Joey as he kicked the leader in the face with his foot while Tristan decided to join in the fun as he punched two of the other boys in the face hard. "Take this! And this!", "You shouldn't have picked a fight with us!!" With that said Joey and Tristan gave them the final blow while Yugi, Yami, Heila and Yami Heila just watch in amazement as they saw how quick Joey and Tristan made work of those boys. "Now… I'll have my sneakers back. Thank you!" said Joey in a serious tone as he held the leader by his collar.

"W-we don't have them… We were just hired like always…" said the leader. "What do you mean" asked Joey as he roughly pulled the leader closer to him so he could hear him more clearly. "3000 yen for each person. That doesn't even last a hour at the arcade… It's him… The shop owner…", "Wha..?!" Yugi looked Yami with his gentle eyes and said "How could he… He knew how much Joey wanted those sneakers… Having us beaten up… Swindling people!!!" When Yami looked into Yugi's sweet eyes and heard his words it was time for him to take action and Yami Heila sensed that.

"Yugi, you stay here with Joey and Tristan" instructed Yami. "Where are you going, Yami?" asked Yugi not wanting Yami to leave his side. "Don't worry I won't be long" Yami replied. "I'm coming too…If that's ok" said Yami Heila with a smirk on her face. Yami just grin and said "Sure, why not!" Yami Heila then turns to Heila. "Heila, stay here with Yugi.", "Umm! Please be careful."with that said Yami and Yami Heila finally went on their way.

Meanwhile back at store the owner was gloating about the way his plan had worked with him in tricking those boys to do his dirty work. "Heh! Heh! Heh! I love those fanatics. When they hear that it's rare they'll pay through the nose. It's all good business for me. All for a pair of sneakers" laughed the owner. Just then Yami and Yami Heila burst into the store causing the owner to turn around. "I see. Those sneakers are just a way to make money…" said Yami.

"W…what the..! Look at the sign we're closed." "We'll take my friends sneakers back now!! We know that you paid the hunters to steal them back!" Yami said as he glared at the owner. 'Urk… D…damn…those brats. I can't let them leave the shop knowing my secret…' thought the owner, "Huh…?! What…? Your friend's sneakers… Ummm… Ah…." The owner picked up the sneakers. "What are these? How did these get here?? Ha! Ha! That's strange…" chuckles the owner as he turns his back to Yami and Yami Heila.

But Yami and Yami Heila looked to the owner with look of suspension. 'Heh! Heh! Heh! Just slip the scorpion in and…' the owner plotted as he slipped in his pet scorpion into the right sneaker. When he was done he turns his attention back to Yami and Yami Heila. "Sorry 'bout that. Here take them! They're yours!" The owner slowly gives Yami the sneakers. 'When you reach for these sneakers' all you'll get is a poison string.'

But all Yami did was slowly place his fist over the sneaker. 'Heh! Heh! Bring your hand closer…closer…' the owner grinned in his thoughts. But instead of taken the sneakers, Yami put in some coins inside the sneaker the scorpion was in. "What?! Why did you put coins in the sneaker?!" shouted the owner in disbelief. But Yami just grinned and said "It's a game! Just like your test of courage! Only this time there is a scorpion in that sneaker!" "Uh…!" Was all the owner could say since he knew Yami saw threw his trick.

"The rules are simple! There are ten coins in this sneaker. We'll take turns pulling out coins and hoping your scorpion doesn't sting us. The person who takes the most coins wins!" Yami explains to the owner. 'What…what is this brat…?' thought the owner. The owner just grins at Yami meaning he wasn't going to back down from the game. "I'll take your challenge, but on one condition! If I win you owe me 100,000 yen for each coin! I'm a business man after all!" '100,000 yen for each coin' thought Yami Heila who was a bit surprised.

"Okay! 100,000 yen for each coin! On the other hand if I win… All I need are these sneakers back" said Yami and now that the rules were set and the conditions were made it was time to start the game but it was no ordinary game, it was a Yami no game. 'Urk… The mouth of the sneaker looks like the jaws of a shark…' thought the owner to himself. "Then I'll go first" said Yami as he slowly put his hand into the sneaker and quickly took a coin out, luckily with out getting stung by the scorpion. "Phew! One down…"

"Heh… That pet has no respect for its owner! My turn huh…" The owner did the same as Yami and slowly put his hand into the shoe. "You wouldn't bite the hand that feeds you…" said the owner as he quickly took a coin out the shoe. "Phew! Good boy! That was close… You risk your life each turn in this game…" Now it was Yami's turn.

'Damn… I have to think of a way to win so I can wring some money out of this brat. But I'm getting nowhere one coin at once' thought the owner as he watch Yami managed to get another coin. "Phew…" signed Yami in relief. 'There is a way…!! Heh! Heh!' the owner planned as he was to take his next turn. "Now it's my turn. One question! As long as you stick your hand in the shoe to grab the coins, anything goes, right?" the owner asked Yami.

"Yeah" replied Yami. "I see… If that's the case…" The owner went into his back pocket and took out his knife and stabs the shoe right in the middle. "Hyaa! Then this goes too!" The owner put his entire fist in the shoe and grabs all the coins inside. "Too bad scorpion, but if you're dead then I can take all the coins at once! Ha Haa! This game is mine!! Pay up kid!!" the owner said as he was sure he was victorious. "Baka" said Yami Heila causing the owner to look directly at her. "What you said" shout the owner.

"You think? That's a dangerous card to play! You got greedy and took a fistful of coins and now…" said Yami with a grin. The owner turns his attention back to the shoe and realizes he couldn't get his hand out of the shoe. "H-Huh…?! M-My hand's stuck!!" gasped the owner in great shock. "And is the scorpion truly dead…?" Just then the owner heard the shifting sound coming from straight from inside the sneaker. "That sound…!! That shuffling sound… It couldn't be…!!" said the owner in great fear and in the end he was stung by his own pet scorpion.

"In the shadow games, those with weak hearts always lose! If you hand any love for your scorpion or those sneakers, I couldn't have foretold how this game would turn out" Yami stated as he walked over to Yami Heila with the sneakers in hand. 'Great work, Yami' thought Yami Heila with a smile on her face. So with nothing left to do or say, Yami and Yami Heila took the sneakers and bid the store farewell.

Upon leaving the store Joey and the others had finally arrived only to see an ambulance there as well as they loaded the store owner into the truck before taking off. "Hey Yami what happened?" asks Yugi.

"The owner got stun by his scorpion so needed to be rushed to the hospital to be treated" replies Yami Heila. So as that was said Joey takes a glance towards Yami only to see his shoes in Yami's hand.

"My shoes...You got them back for me" remarks Joey. "Yep, but sorry there's a hole in the top of them" remarks Yami as he hands Joey his shoes. "Ah no worries I'll consider this a battle scar from are extreme and interesting day" remarks Joey as he puts the shoes back onto his feet where they should have been before all the crazyness.

Well it's getting late and I think someone is getting tired" remarks Yami Heila as she motions to where Yugi was rubbing his eyes. "Right" and with that Yami walks over to Yugi and picks him up Bridal style before he begins making his way home with a tired Yugi.

"See you guys tomorrow" calls Yami over his shoulder as he continues to walk towards the Turtle Game shop. "Bye, See Ya Yami" calls Yami Heila before they too decided to head home for the evening.

TBC

Me: Well what did everyone think??? If you liked this chapter then wait for the next two because they're be even better


	10. Duel 9 The cards with teeth part 1

Me: Hey everyone I'm back and with another brand new chapter to The Millennium Puzzle

Hikari: Yea I mean it's amazing she's getting back to updating her work again it was like pulling teeth with her

Me: Well aside from that I've decided that what I'm going to do is just work on the Millennium Puzzle saga and once I've finished with all 7 books I'll go back to finishing all my other ones because I really need to focus on the second part of the Millennium Saga which will be called Yu-Gi-Oh! Duelists and then eventually The Millennium World saga and of course I can't forget the Yu-Gi-Oh Movie Anti-Manga saga and the others.

Hikari: But until that time comes we will be just working on The Millennium Puzzle and then are other ones.

Me: Yea so please enjoy again I'd like to thank Animegirl20 for all her help for without her I couldn't have done Duel 8: The poison man or Duel 7: The Face of Truth.

Anyways, We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! And never will it's the rightful property of Kazuki Takahashi the only thing we own are the Mangas that we buy. We also don't own Heila or Yami Heila they belong to Animegirl20 the only person we own are Arainaina and maybe others who will appear later on in future chapters.

"..." - Talking  
'...' - Thoughts  
(...) - Yami's to their Hikari's  
/.../ - Hikari's to their Yami's

Duel 9: The Cards with Teeth (part 1)

"Ho Ho...This is the card game that's such a hit in America..." replies Solomon to Yugi and Yami as they stood before him within the game shop talking and looking over cards. "Magic and Wizards" remarks Solomon.

"It's got a small following in Japan too!" remarks Yugi. "WOW..." replies Yami. "They're different from normal playing cards. See... They have all sorts of pictures on them. There are THOUSANDS of different monster and spell cards" remarks Solomon to the two boys.

Just then Joey, Heila and Yami Heila enter the shop. "Hey Yug, Yami" greets Joey. "Hey you guys your just in time to see this new game grandpa just got in today" replies Yugi. So with that said Joey, Heila and Yami Heila move over to the counter to see the cards as well.

"Wow, This is really nice art! Some of it's kind of gross though..." remarks Heila as she looks at some of the different cards. "Huh! So how do you play with theses? Is it like gambling?" asks Joey. "It's a trading card game...You know, a game where you trade cards!", "You play with two people, you each stake one card and the one who wins takes both cards" explains Yugi to his pale Joey. "The game is set up so the players are both wizards. They use their cards to cast spells or summon monsters to fight.", "The cards have different attack and defense strengths. The persons who loses all of their life points first loses the game." replies Yami this time.

"Of course there are strong cards and weak cards" explains Solomon. "But with so many cards you could never collect them all!", "I've heard of a fan in America who sold his house just to buy one card!" explains Yugi.

"This old man is fan enough to have one amazing card!" remarks Solomon. "Uh-Huh!" replies Yugi. "An amazing card...?!" asks Joey. "Ho ho...I suppose I'll let you see it... This card is my treasure" remarks Solomon as he gets this weird look on his face.

Just then Solomon suddenly reveals the card before everyone. "This is it!!", "This is called The Blue-Eyes White Dragon...", "It's so overpowered that they stopped production. Collectors would pay through the nose to get their hands on an ultra-rare card like this!" exclaims Solomon

"Wow, put it that way and it really sounds serious" remarks Heila as they all look at the card. 'Bet it's worth a lot of money' thinks Joey as he two looks at the card. "Awright Yugi! Let's play magic and wizards at school tomorrow!" exclaims Joey who was now excited to try the new game.

"Yup" is all Yugi says. "I need some cards gramps! Gimme a pack with plenty of strong ones!" remarks Joey. "Sorry, you can't tell until you open the pack...Ho Ho Ho...Thank you very much!" replies Solomon as he takes the money from Joey as giving him the pack of cards he bought.

"I'll get some too!" remarks Heila who also wanted to get in on the dueling fun. "Which one? WHOA! This one looks strong!" announces Joey as he and Yugi look threw the cards he just bought. But as that goes on no one notices the door open up.

"Come on in" calls Solomon to the new person who had just enter the store. "Hmm.." answers the other person which causes Yugi to notice while the other takes a glance around only to spot Yami who was idly talking to Yami Heila.

'So he is here...I guess she was right then' thinks the person only to be brought away from his thoughts by Yugi. "Ah, You're Kaiba from our class!" remarks Yugi. "Hello" replies Kaiba to Yugi which got Yami's attention, causing him to look over to see Kaiba and Yugi together which creates a small glare on Yami's Face which allows Yami Heila to see.

'Ah oh...this doesn't look good' thinks Yami Heila as she continues to watch the two. "So you play magic and wizards...?" asks Kaiba. "You play too, Kaiba?! That's perfect we were going to play at school tomorrow! You can join our group!" remarks Joey to Kaiba in a friendly way. "Huh...? Join your group...?!" answers Kaiba. "Give me a break!", "You think you're in my league...?", "Let me see your cards..." replies Kaiba to Joey.

So Joey gives his cards to Kaiba so he could take a look at them. "HA HAA! Useless! What a beginner! You could never match me!" remarks Kaiba as he throws Joey's cards back at him. "Lousy Cards!", "Hey, those are my cards" remarks Joey as he tries to catch his cards.

"I'm good enough to compete at the National Competition!", "You could never win against my deck. It'd be pointless to play against you." remarks Kaiba. "Come back after you've collected at least 10,000 cards. Heh Heh..." snickers Kaiba to Joey.

"It's okay...I'll play with you, Joey" remarks Yugi who was trying to calm his friend down. "Man he pisses me off!", "Wouldn't lose in a fight!" grumbles Joey. "Do you have any good cards here? I might be persuaded to buy..." replies Kaiba to Solomon who begins to act all weird again.

"Yes, Yes...Thank you" replies Solomon. Just then laying off in the distant some catches Kaiba's gaze. "Hn..." remarks Kaiba. "WHA...", "It can't be" remarks a shocked Kaiba as he picks up the Blue-Eyes White Dragon card.

'Th-This card is...', '...The legendary Blue-Eyes White Dragon!!!' thinks Kaiba who was still in shock. 'I-I've never even seen this...I never thought I'd actually hold one...", "It's a level 8 card...It's attack and defense are though the roof...It's incredibly rare!', 'If I owned this card...', 'I'd be invincible!!' thinks Kaiba as he continues to look at the card before him

Just then Solomon snatches the card from his hands and snapping Kaiba from his daze. "O-Old man!", "W-Where'd you get that card?", "What is it doing here?" demands Kaiba. "Ho Ho..." is all Solomon says to Kaiba. "Let me have a look at it" replies Kaiba.

"Well, just at look..." replies Solomon as he lets Kaiba see it again. "Okay, that's enough" and with that said Solomon takes the card back again from Kaiba. "Ah..!" replies Kaiba as the card was taken from him again. 'AH' thinks Kaiba.

"OLD MAN! If you give me that Blue-Eyes White Dragon... I'll trade you all of these cards" replies Kaiba as he opens his brief case full of magic and wizards. "My, My..." muses Solomon as he looks at Kaiba's brief case full of cards.

"WOWZA" exclaims everyone within the room. "A brief case full of cards" remarks Joey. "Ho Ho..", "I'm sorry but no" replies Solomon. "Gramps turned him down?! Double Wowza" remarks everyone. "URK...", 'Makes sense...I wouldn't trade it for anything... So this old man knows what that card's worth...' thinks Kaiba. "No matter what...?" remarks Kaiba.

"Ho Ho...Kaiba isn't it?", "I know why you want this card so much however...", "I have a good reason to hold onto it... It's not just because it's a strong card." replies Solomon. "An important gamer friend of mine from America gave me this card...", "This card is as important to me as my friend! I could never give it up", "It's the same with the common cards..."remarks Solomon as he looks to the card in his hand.

"If you really treasure something, it grows a heart of it's own. Just like this card!", "You would never trade anything for that heart!", "So take good care of each and every card in this trunk, Kaiba!", "Then you'll find true strength of this game." replies Solomon.

But at Solomon's words Kaiba doesn't say anything except shut his brief case before picking it up and turning to leave that Kaiba then actually says something. "FINE... I get it! Later then..." and with that Kaiba was gone.

"Hey! Great speech, Gramps" replies Joey. "Ho Ho" replies Solomon. "Even without using a rare card, Grandpa has never lost a game" replies Yugi to everyone within the store. So with that said everyone continued to hang out at the game shop until it began to get dark out.

Next Day...

"Hey...what's that Joey?" asks Tristan as everyone was gathered around Yugi and Joey. "Ha Ha! I'm playing the new card game Magic and Wizards!" replies Joey. "Yugi, I'll attack with my Zombie!", "I'll defend with this one" remarks Yugi as the game continues on.

"It's my turn now! All right The Blackland Fire Dragon! He's strong" exclaims Yugi as he drew his card. "Urk... I can't compete" remarks Joey. "And I attack Joey's Zombie and destroy it" remarks Yugi. "That move lowered Joey's life points from 2000 to 1500" replies Heila who was keeping score.

"URRGH...DAMMIT...Gotta use my secret weapon" remarks Joey as he begins to become fluster over what move to make. "Damn! He got me again!" exclaims Joey. "YAY! I WON!" exclaims a hyper Yugi. "Damn! I'm out of life again" groans Joey.

"Joey you're so weak" replies one student. "Ha Ha Ha! Even your secret weapon is weak" replies another student. "You have to get better cards" chimes another student. So as this goes on no one notices Kaiba watching in the audience.

'Heh...what a low level duel...', 'The elementary schoolers at the National Tournament are stronger than them' thinks Kaiba as he watched the whole duel before making his way over to Yugi. "Yugi" calls Kaiba. "Ah, Kaiba" replies Yugi. "Heh Heh... It's fun to watch you playing" comments Kaiba had a friendly smile on his face.

"By the way...Do you have the Blue-Eyes White Dragon card in your bag by any chance...?" asks Kaiba as he points to Yugi's book bag which causes Heila to notice since she was sitting right next to him. 'Ah oh...What is Kaiba getting at' wonders Heila, who was now mentally searching for Yami or Yami Heila or both in hopes they be somewhere to see this and stop Kaiba.

"WOW! How'd you know it was there?" asks Yugi. "I begged grandpa to lend it to me just for one day!", "Had to promise not to play with it though" remarks Yugi. "Could you show it to me one more time?", "Ever since yesterday when I touched that card, I've been so excited. I couldn't even sleep", "And...Well..." replies Kaiba.

"What your grandfather said yesterday made me realize what it means to love the cards" finishes Kaiba. With that said Yugi carefully thinks it over. 'No Yugi, don't fall for it Kaiba isn't serious about what he says' screams Heila's mind.

"Okay then!", "I'll show it to you" remarks Yugi. And so with that said Yugi reaches into his bag and grabs the card out for Kaiba while Heila on the other hand stares in shock at what Yugi just did. 'Heh Heh...I'll switch this Blue-Eyes White Dragon card with this color copy I made from the catalog' thinks Kaiba as he gets ready to pull the switch.

"Thank you, Yugi", "Just holding this card makes me love this game more than ever" replies Kaiba who was now handing Yugi back the fake card. As Yugi takes the card back Yugi glances down at it only to stay silent as Kaiba begins to walk away.

'I did it! My plan went perfectly! That fool, Yugi hasn't noticed a thing' thinks Kaiba's mind. "Later then! Have fun with your game" replies Kaiba as he walks away from Yugi and the others. 'Oh Yugi how could you' thinks a sad Heila as she witnessed the whole thing.

"Hey, Yugi! Let's have a rematch" remarks Joey who suddenly grabs Yugi's attention. "Huh...?! Okay" replies Yugi. And so that was how it went for the rest of the day.

AFTER SCHOOL

"Ha Ha Ha Ha! There's no way I'll lose at the next Tournament" laughs Kaiba as he walks out of the school's entrance. "Kaiba" calls a voice which halts him in his tracks. "YUGI" exclaims Kaiba as he sees Yugi standing behind him.

"Ha ha.. Are you on your way home...?" asks a nervous Kaiba. "Kaiba, Please give that card back" replies Yugi. 'What...?!' thinks a shocked Kaiba. But as this goes on no one sees Yami, Yami Heila and Heila exit the school building only to halt as they see Yugi and Kaiba at the entrance talking.

"I didn't say anything about you switching the cards because everyone was watching..." replies Yugi. "S-So...You think I STOLE your card?! I gave it back to you" remarks Kaiba. "Even I can tell the difference between a copy and the real thing... Please give it back" replies Yugi. "URK... I know nothing about it!" remarks Kaiba.

"YOU MUST KNOW! YOU HAVE TO KNOW HOW IMPORTANT THAT CARD IS TO MY GRANDPA!!", "IF I DON'T KEEP MY PROMISE AND GIVE THAT CARD BACK, I'LL BREAK GRANDPA'S HEART!!", "I CAN'T DO THAT TO HIM! HE'S MY GRANDPA! I CAN'T BETRAY HIM!" shouts Yugi who was trying to make Kaiba understand the importance of that card.

"Oh, come on...What about MY feelings?" replies Kaiba almost sarcastically. "I really don't know about your card", "Before you complain about your grandfather why don't you try believing your friend?" remarks Kaiba.

"But KAIBA" exclaims Yugi. "SHUT UP, ALREADY" exclaims Kaiba as he lashed out at Yugi with his brief case all the while catching him on the side of the face with the brief case corner and leaving a nice nasty bruise to his face.

As that goes on Heila, Yami Heila and Yami all watch in shock at what Kaiba had just done to Yugi. "Yugi" exclaims Heila in shock. "How dare he...How dare Kaiba do that to my Yugi" growls Yami as rage began to fill his heart from the fact that Kaiba had actually hit his Aibou.

"I don't care about "Loving the Cards" or stupid things like that!", "Tell the old man this! It's not how you play the game, it's whether you win or lose! Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha!" laughs Kaiba before getting ready to leave a teary eye Yugi behind only to face the wrath of Yami.

'Kaiba...It seems I'll have to teach you a lesson with a Shadow Game!', 'And when I'm done... I'll take grandpa's card, his heart back!' thinks Yami as he some how got Kaiba and himself alone within one of the schools empty class rooms leaving Yugi, Heila and Yami Heila outside.

"Do you think Yami's doing the right thing?" asks Heila to her other. "I hope so, for Yugi's sake" and with that said Yami Heila moves over to comfort Yugi as tears begin making themselves known upon his face.

Meanwhile back with Kaiba and Yami...

"Well, Yami! I can't believe you challenged me to a magic and wizards duel...What are you thinking...? Heh Heh..." muses Kaiba to his opponent Yami. "The rules of this magic and wizards game will be a little different from what you've seen before" replies Yami. "And you'll see once we start".

"Well, sounds like fun.." replies Kaiba to Yami. 'Heh...No matter what house rules you have, my cards won't lose' thinks Kaiba. 'If I get into a pinch, I always have the Blue-Eyes White Dragon... I can just tell him I got it someplace else' thinks Kaiba.

"Our life points start at 2000. If you reach 0, you lose! Each deck has 40 cards!", "GAME START!" reply both Kaiba and Yami. "Well then, I'll go first" replies Kaiba as he goes ahead and draws his cards first. "Yes! Five stars!! The Ryu-Kishin Gargoyle"replies Kaiba as he lays down his choice.

"Hun...?!" replies Kaiba as something strange begins to happen to the card. "W-What the?! The card came to life?!!" exclaims a shocked Kaiba. "Heh Heh...I told you this game was different.", "Now...the card I choose to stand against your Gargoyle's attack...is this one! The Blackland Fire Dragon" replies Yami.

"The Dragon's flame breath defeats the Gargoyle!!" remarks Yami. "Damn! I lost...", "WHA...?", 'The card that lost is disappearing...!! Ah...Ah...' remarks Kaiba's mind as he looks on in shock. "The monsters from the cards become real... And the penalty game awaits whoever loses! Those are the rules in the Shadow game version of magic and wizards!!!" replies Yami.

Please R&R

Me: SOO...what does everyone think of this chapter??? I mean yea I know it's a little wrong of me to have Yami duel his own cousin in a shadow game but hey Kaiba's gotta learn some how right??

Hikari: Anyways please read and review if you wish to see the out come of Yami and Kaiba's duel.


	11. Duel 10 The cards with teeth part 2

Me: Hey everyone

Hikari: We all hoped you all liked the last chapter we posted

Me: Yea I thought I'd never finish that chapter especially since it was like 7 pages...

Hikari: Anyways I'm sure a lot of you are wondering who told Kaiba about Yami being at the game shop except we can't tell you guys yet on who told him all we can do is give you three possible clues or possible people:

Ishizu  
Arainaina (Yami's baby sister who won't appear until far later within the saga)  
Tea

Me: Yea so again sorry we can't tell you but your all welcome to guess on who it was and well eventually tell you all in the end.

Anyways, We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! And never will it's the rightful property of Kazuki Takahashi the only thing we own are the Mangas that we buy. We also don't own Heila or Yami Heila they belong to Animegirl20 the only person we own are Arainaina and maybe others who will appear later on in future chapters.

"..." - Talking

'...' - Thoughts

(...) - Yami's to their Hikari's

/.../ - Hikari's to their Yami's

Duel 10: The Cards with Teeth (part 2)

**Magic and Wizards...The Shadow Game!!! **"My monster is disappearing...?" remarks Seto. "After that exchange, your life points drop from 2000 to 1500! The first one to run out of life loses!" remarks Yami to Seto. "And...As punishment, the one who loses will know death in a penalty game!".

'Know death?!' thinks Seto. "Heh ha ha ha... This is good! I'm glade I took your challenge! This is the extreme game I've been looking for!!" remarks Seto. "And now it's your turn to draw a card" answers Yami. "Okay" answers Seto as he picks up his card.

"All right the Minotaur..The "Battle Ox"!, "With 1700 attack and 1000 defense, This rare card is one of the strongest beast warriors!!" replies Seto as he lays down the card. "It's taking form". And like Seto remarked The Battle Ox came to life.

"The Battle Ox beats your Dragon in both attack and defense! You can't defeat it no matter what you do!", "GO, BATTLE OX! Slice The Fire Dragon to ribbons" orders Seto. So with that said the Battle Ox, fights the Fire Dragon.

"Ha ha ha! You strike back in vain!! The Ox's sword deflects your flame breath!!", "It doesn't hurt a bit!!" remarks Seto. "Urk...!!" remarks Yami as he sees his card get defeated. "Ha ha ha! Begone! Disappear! My Minotaur's attack power beat your Dragon's by 200 points" remarks Seto in a smug state of mind.

"So I lose 200 from my life points!" remarks Yami as the score was now 1800 to 1500 in favor of Yami still. "Now! It's your turn to draw Yami! But it won't be easy to draw a card that'll beat my Battle Ox!" remarks Seto.

So like Seto had said Yami went and drew his next card. (1) "My next card is...The Mystical elf!" remarks Yami as sets her in defense mode. "The Mystical Elf had good defense, but her attack won't stand against The Battle Ox...", "I'll play her defensively and but some time..." remarks Yami.

"Very smart...The Mystical Elf's defense beats Battle Ox's attack by a safe margin...If I attack, I'll just hurt myself... So I'll go into defense mode as well" replies Seto. "MMEH heh heh...looks like we're in a stalemate... So we'll take turns drawing and building our hands. At least until I draw a card that can defeat your elf..." gloats Seto.

"Heh, heh...and right off I get one!", "I'll save this for next turn!" (2) replies Seto as he lays one card face down. 'What kind of card did he draw...? If his Battle Ox gets any stronger I won't be able to stop it!' thinks Yami.

"My card is next". 'No good...a weak undead like this can't do anything' thinks Yami as he looks at the card he drew. "Are you done? I'm playing a spell card on my Battle Ox! And the card is...Giant's Might (3) The Battle Ox's points go up by 20 percent", "Now grow!" remarks Seto. "Heh heh heh...", "Now my attack is 2040! Higher than your stupid Elf's defense!" remarks Seto, which shocks Yami in the process.

"Attack the Elf! Off with her head" announces Seto as The Battle Ox attacks. "And next that useless Skull Servant!" remarks Seto as he too destroys that card. In turn after turn, The Battle Ox destroyed one of Yami's cards after the other.

"No matter what card you draw, my Minotaur will hack it to bits!", "Wa ha ha ha!!" remarks Seto. "Heh heh heh...Give up Yami! There's no way you can win!" sneers Seto as the score was now 1500 to 500 this time in favor of Seto himself.

'If the next card I draw isn't stronger than the Battle Ox, it's all over! This is it!!' thinks Yami as he draws his next card. "All Right! The strongest card in my deck, The Summoned Skull!" remarks Yami as the tides were turning in Yami's favor now.

"The Summoned Skull?! The Skull Demon? That's one of the five strongest fiends! How could he have such a rare card?" exclaims Seto in shock that Yami managed to draw the Summoned Skull. "Say goodbye to your Battle Ox!" remarks Yami. "Demon Lightning". And with that said from Yami the Battle Ox was defeated.

"URGH...! My Minotaur!" exclaims Seto. And so Yami's counter attack began! The Demon crushed every card that Seto drew...which eventually left a result of Yami: 500 and Seto: 800 life points. "Now...the outcome isn't so clear anymore, is it?" asks Yami. "TCH.." was all Seto could say.

'D...Dammit...At this rate, I'm going to lose...I know my deck has cards that can beat the Summoned Skull, but...The odds that I draw one in the next turn are pretty low...' thinks Seto as he looks to his deck.

'BUT! There's one sure way to win...Heh heh...it isn't in my deck, but of course I brought it with me...The game's rules went out the window when the monsters started coming to life! If I pull out my trump card...I'll win' thinks Seto.

"I have to say, You're pretty good, Yami! I didn't think it'd be this close!" replies Seto as he reached for his back pocket were the Blue-Eyes White Dragon card was held. "But this is as far as it goes! I've got a special card I've been saving for this eventuality...And that card is..." remarks Seto as he hides the card under his hand hoping Yami wouldn't see what he was about to do.

"THIS!!", "The Blue-Eyes White Dragon! The rarest card on earth!!" exclaims Seto as he lays it down on the table. "What?!" exclaims Yami in surprise. "HEH..AHEH HEH...Here is comes!" replies Seto as he waits for the creature to appear before them.

"WA Ha Ha Ha!!" laughs Seto as the creature finally appeared. "YES! This is great! This is so cool!" remarks a happy psycho Seto. "That's my grandpa's card" remarks Yami. "Heh Heh heh...Your grandfather's card...?! You're wrong this is my very own card I just happened to get it from someone!" replies Seto who was now getting way out of control.

"Your Summoned Skull's attack is 2500! My Blue-Eyes White Dragon's is 3000!! That difference is 500 points! The exact 500 points that you have left, Yami... In other words, Next turn you'll drop down to zero and I'll win! Ha Ha Ha" laughs Seto in a scary tone of voice.

"GO! Blue-Eyes White Dragon!! Finish Yami!" orders Seto to the beast. But even though Seto ordered it to attack Blue-Eyes never attacked. "Hun...?! W...What?! Why don't you attack?!" questions a shocked Seto.

"Seto...You still don't understand the true meaning of the game. That card won't attack me...", "...Because your soul isn't in that Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" replies Yami seriously. "Wha...What?!" remarks Seto. "I can see it...I see the soul of grandpa behind those Blue-Eyes!" replies Yami.

"Ah...My Blue-Eyes White Dragon is...", "...Disappearing?!!" exclaims Seto shocked. "To my grandpa, that card was more than a collectible, the dragon was torn between its fate to destroy and its fate to loyalty to grandpa's soul. It chose to destroy itself as the only way to fulfill its duty" answers Yami.

"T-That's Impossible...! There's no way that cards can think!" remarks Seto. "Now it's my turn. As you can see, I've been keeping this spell card face down...I choose to use it this turn!" remarks Yami. 'W-When did he...What is that card...?'exclaims Seto's shocked mind.

"MONSTER RBORN!" remarks Yami. "And of course, the monster I choose to revive is..." replies Yami. "W-What... How could you have that card...?" exclaims Seto. "The Blue-Eyes White Dragon!!!" exclaims Yami as the beast appears before them only this time on Yami's side to the side.

"Attack! Burst Stream!!!!" shouts Yami. "AAAGH!! I lost!" replies Seto just as his life points reached 0. "And now your penalty game!!" replies Yami. "AAAGGHH!!" yells Seto. "W...What the...", "Is this the inside of a card...?! Is this the world of Magic and Wizards!?!?!" wonders Seto.

"GRAAAHH" growl the monsters from Magic and Wizards. "AAAGGHHH!!" screams Seto. "Seto...You will probably experience death in that world...But don't worry, it's only a nightmare...", "...Only an Illusion.", "This is my wish...That by becoming a card you will come to understand the heart of the card!" replies Yami.

"Then just like my grandpa, you'll be a true game master! As for the Dragon I'll return it to my grandpa...Then the card will be happy as well." replies Yami as he picks up the card and gets ready to leave only to come face to face with Yami Heila.

"Yami Heila..." replies Yami. "Yami" replies Yami Heila. "How much of this battle did you see" asks Yami. "All" was the only thing she had said to Yami before turning around and walking down the hallway where Yami followed silently behind her until they finally reached the entrance way of the school were Yugi and Heila were waiting for them.

"Aibou" calls Yami which catches Yugi's attention. "Look what I got" replies Yami as he shows Yugi the card he got back from Kaiba. "Yami...Y-You got it back" replies Yugi as he runs over to Yami and hugs him as tears begin to fall from his eyes again. "Of course I did I wouldn't want you to be in trouble with grandpa" replies Yami to his crying aibou.

"Ah I hate to break up the moment here but it's getting late and I'm sure we all need be getting home" replies Heila. So with that said everyone agrees and so everyone quickly calls it quites for the night and all begin making there way home.

TBC

Me: Well how was it? Good? Bad? In between? Please R&R Also I will be doing key facts and other things when the manga gives it to me for you guys

* * *

**Key Facts about the game of Yu-Gi-Oh!**

(1) **Magic & Wizards Battle System  
**In first edition Magic and Wizard, there are two kinds of cards: Monster cards and Spell cards

**Monster Card Battles  
**Monster cards have set attack and defense values. The player chooses attack or defense mode when playing the card from his or her hand.  
1. **Attack VS Attack**:  
The card with higher attack points wins. The losing card goes to the "Graveyard" and the difference in points is subtracted from the life points of the owner.  
2. **Attack VS Defense**:  
If the attackers attack points are higher the defenders defence, the defending card goes to the "Graveyard". However, the owner's life points are not affected.  
When the defenders defense is higher then the attackers attack points the difference in points is subtracted from the attacking players life points but both cards stay put.

Spell cards can't attack on their own, but they can affect either the cards of the player or his opponent

(2) In first edition Magic and Wizards, "Spell cards" are kept face down on the table until they are used

(3) **Giant's Might Megamorph** In the real-life game, this card has different powers than it does in the manga, maybe so you don't have to do so much math to figure out 20 percent of your cards values. Because the manga and real-life cards have different powers, we translated the manga's cards name to "Giant's Might" ("Become Giant" in the original Japanese)

(4) **Other Key Facts about the game:  
**1. **Summoned Skull: **Known as "Summoned Demand" in the original Japanese

2. **Blue-Eyes White Dragon: **In the manga this card is extremely rare, only a few are supposed to exist

3. **Ryu-Kishin: **Known as "Gargoyle" in the original Japanese

4. **Blackland Fire Dragon:** Known as "Dragon of Darkness" in the original Japanese

5. **Mystical Lamp: **Not actually played in the manga, this card doesn't have the same special powers that it does in the real-life game.

6. **Battle Ox: **Known as "Minotaurus" in the original japanese. "Minotaurus" is the usual Japanese spelling of "Minotaur" the bull-headed monster from Greek Myth

7. **Mystical Elf: **Known as "Holy Elf" in the original Japanese

8. **Skull Servant: **Known as "Wight" in the original Japanese. A "Wight" is an Old English word for a ghost or a living corpse

9. **Megamorph: Refer to number 3 up above.**

10. **Mushroom Man #2: **This card only shows up briefly in the manga, and it had lower attack and defense values

11. **Monster Reborn: **In the manga and the Japanese card game, the art for this card is an ankh-the Egyptian symbol of life and rebirth

Anyways these are key facts that I thought I should share


	12. Duel 11 The Wild Gang part 1

Me: Hey everyone and welcome back to new chapter to the Millennium Puzzle

Hikari: We all hoped you all liked the last chapter we posted

Me: Yea but I do want to apologize for the wait but since I'm on vacation I'll be updating like mad

Anyways, We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! And never will it's the rightful property of Kazuki Takahashi the only thing we own are the Mangas that we buy. We also don't own Heila or Yami Heila they belong to Animegirl20 the only person we own are Arainaina and maybe others who will appear later on in future chapters.

"..." - Talking

'...' - Thoughts

(...) - Yami's to their Hikari's

/.../ - Hikari's to their Yami's

Duel 11: The Wild Gang (Part 1)

_That day, Yami and I got on the bus just like always...we arrived at school by 8:20...just like always...We said Hi to everyone, just like always...But one thing wasn't like always...Joey's desk was empty that day _thought Yugi as he glanced over to Joey's desk only to see it empty.

"We gotta solve this mystery! You guys might not believe me, but in all of high school, I don't EVER remember Joey skipping class", "He always gets an A plus in P.E of course he flunks everything else!" remarks Tristan who was frantically trying to understand why Joey wasn't at school.

"Do you know what's going on with him Tristan?" asks Yami, who was standing beside Yugi. "Nah...I haven't heard from him at all..." answers Tristan. "You know, I hate to admit it though, but it's kind of lonely without him around" replies Heila as she glances to Joey's desk.

"Why don't we go by his place after school? I know where he lives..." Tristan replies. "Okay" reply both Yugi and Yami. "I'll come too, no work for me" replies Heila as Yami Heila nods her head in reply.

So with nothing further everyone takes their seats and waits for school to end. Hours later, school finally lets out and Tristan, Yugi, Yami, Heila and Yami Heila were all heading towards Joey's place.

But as the gang make their way towards Joey's, Yugi can't help but break the silence. "So you've known Joey since middle school, Tristan?". "Yeah, but I've hardly been to his place..." answers Tristan, as they finally arrive at Joey's apartment. "I've only been here once" answers Tristan as everyone glances at the building.

"If I remember, it's the third floor on the end..." remarks Tristan, as everyone heads for the third floor of the apartment complex and down to Joey's door. "Here it is!" _Bang,Bang,Bang _"Hello!", "Anyone home...?", "Hey the doors unlocked...let's take a peek..." replies Tristan as he slowly begins to open the door.

"Hey...maybe no one's home...let's not..."remarks Heila, as she becomes worried. "We're just looking..."remarks Tristan when suddenly a bottle comes flying at the door and smashes at contact.

"EEP!!" reply everyone as the bottle hit it's mark. "Hey! You Brat! Where ya been the last two days!", "HIC", "HIC" comes the drunken remark of Joey's dad.

"SCUSE US!" and with that everyone dashed from the door and out of the apartment building. Once outside Yugi decides to speak above a whisper. "That was scary...". "Um...was that...?" asks Yami Heila. "Yeah, that's his dad...He's bee like that forever...That's why...Joey never has his friends over..." comments Tristan almost hatefully.

"But he wasn't at home, his dad said that he's been gone two days..." remarks Yami. "I wonder where he's gone..." questions Heila. "Anyway, let's look got him!" replies Tristan, as they all begin searching for Joey.

"No good...He's nowhere", "We've tried all his usual hangouts" replies Tristan, as they become lost on what to do next. "Joey..." replies Yugi sadly only to have Yami walk up to him and place a gentle hand on his shoulder hoping to give Yugi some sort of comfort.

"I'll keep looking, you guys get home before it gets dark...Don't worry about him. He'll show up tomorrow!" remarks Tristan in hopes to give the gang some comfort and hope. "Okay..." answers Yugi who was still doubtful.

"Tristan's right, Yugi, You'll see? It's gonna be okay" replies Heila to her friend. But suddenly a voice shouts out. "HEY MAN!" which grabs Yugi's attention allowing him to see a bunch of teens in school uniforms but from what Yugi could see they didn't look friendly.

"Fgghin' step on my foot? Why don't you look where you walk?" replies another teen to the one who was being picked on. "I...I'm sorry..." stammers the teen. "What you gonna give me to forget about it?" remarks the other.

"That's Rintama's school uniform! That place is really bad...better leave ' em alone..."remarks Tristan as he noticed that Yugi had stopped walking. "TRISTAN! IT'S HIM!" shouts Yugi as he saw a familiar person within the group. "IT'S JOEY!"

At Yugi's statement everyone, including Tristan halted and looked as well. '_W...Why...?!Why is he with those punks from Rintama?!_' wonders Tristan as everyone look on in shock at what they were seeing before them.

"Come on Joey, Let's go to our place. It's called "J'Z" You'll like it" shouts one of the teens from Rintama. "JOEY!" shouts Yugi as he runs over to Joey and the guys from Rintama. "YUGI! COME BACK!" yells Yami as he tries to stop his aibou.

"JOEY!" calls Yugi again as he hopes to get Joey's attention. "Why'd you skip school, Joey! Why are you with people like them?" asks a shocked Yugi. But at Yugi's reply, Joey doesn't say anything to Yugi or a shocked gang who stood behind him.

"People like them? Does he mean us? You know that kid Joey?" asks a teen with freckles and glasses. "NAH", "Never seen him...", "Come on, let's go" remarks Joey as if that's his only answer, which hurts Yugi badly. "Joey!" calls a hurtful Yugi.

"Heh...Joey, You're too nice...Don't tell me at Domino High you let kids like that follow you around", "You should've come to Rintama with us from the start" replies a teen who was also the leader. '_That's him! I've seen him with Joey before! That's Hirutani! But whys he back with him now?!_' wonders a shocked Tristan.

"Come back with us Joey!" calls Yugi as he tries to get his friend back. "Hirutani! That kid's getting on my nerves...Joey said he didn't know him" comments the teen. "Heh..." remarks Hirutani while Joey stays silent.

"Shut the hell up, Whiny" shouts the teen as he punches Yugi in the face. "YUGI" shouts Heila and Yami Heila. "YUGI" yells Yami as he runs over to his beloved aibou and gently cuddles him within his arms all the while giving the teen a silent death glare.

"HUH HUH...Who said you could talk to Joey? Next time I see your face I'll cut off that hair and feed it to ya" scoffs the teen as everyone gathers around Yugi and Yami. "Yugi! Are you you alright?" asks Tristan as he kneels next to Yami all the while checking on Yugi. "Yugi" calls Heila.

"J...Joey..." calls out Yugi softly as he stays cradled within Yami's arms. "Joey! You're the worst! I can't believe you!" shouts an angry Yami Heila. "What's with you Joey" yells Tristan. But again Joey doesn't do or say anything as he allows the group from Rintama take him to there hangout.

"Ha ha ha! Lets go man" And with that said they all left including Joey. Mean while over at the park everyone was gathered in a secluded area. "Are you okay Yugi?" asks Yami Heila as Heila comes over with a damp cloth.

"Put this damp cloth on your face" replies Heila as she moves to put it on his cheek. "I'm okay" replies Yugi as he tries to get Heila away from his face. Just then Tristan speaks up. "You see, Joey...was in a gang in middle school. There was a time when he lived to fight with gangs from other schools...Sometimes even high school gangs. He had a long record...They almost sent him to jail...That's when he was with Hirutani. I mean now we hang out all the time, but...I really used to look up to him. But I never had the guts...He used to look out for the younger guys...And he never beat up the weaker dudes...But...I can't understand it...What's his deal...? Maybe he's not coming back...Dammit..." replies Tristan to everyone.

"Tristan" replies Heila softly, almost sadly. '_Joey_' thinks Yugi as he glances towards his Millennium Puzzle and gently holds it in his hands. As Yugi looks to his puzzle, Yami on the other hand moves over to Yugi and gently cups Yugi's hand with his which causes Yugi to look up and into Yami's crimson hues.

'_That's right...it was because of this puzzle that I made friends with Joey...and fell in love with Yami_' thinks Yugi as he smiles to Yami who smiles back.

"I believe in him...Joey hasn't changed! He couldn't have!" replies Yugi. "Yugi..." questions a shocked Tristan. "Th...That's right! He may not be a genius, but he wouldn't treat his old friends that way" answers Tristan.

"Yup" replies Heila and Yami Heila. "Let's go get him back" replies Yami. "I'll come too", "Me too!" replies everyone.

"I'm sure there's a reason for this..." replies Tristan. "They said they were going to a place called "J'Z" right?" replies Yami Heila. "Let's go" and with that they all headed for J'Z. "Okay...one of them came out! Heh...One's no problem...I could take three of these punks" scoffs Tristan as he moves to follow the guy.

"Damn...where am I gonna find those weird foreign cigarettes? Wish Hirutani would smoke a regular brand..." mumbles the guy completely unaware of Tristan who was following him. "Yo" comments Tristan.

"HUH?! W-What..." answers a shock Rintama student. "All right! Whys Joey hanging with you guys from Rintama? Spill it?" orders Tristan as he holds the guy by the jacket. "Uh...I dunno..." replies the teen as if being stupid.

"Speak up or you're dead" shouts Tristan. "GGGH! I get it...I'll talk..." replies the teen.

Mean while inside J'Z

"Glade you joined us Joey! Lets have fun, just like old times heh heh" replies Hirutani. "We'll make them recognize us all over Tokyo", "Excuse me, Hirutani...You're out of cigarettes aren't you? Please have one of mine" replies the one who had punched Yugi in the face.

"Hn...What is it? Huh Huh. There something stuck on my face Joey?" asks the teen when he noticed Joey's glare. "Hirutani's been bringing in his old friends to expand the gangs turf...even that jerk Joey...But he refused at first..." replies the teen Tristan had by the jacket.

"Whatcha thinkin about Joey? You rather be playing house with star head?" scoffs the teen to Joey. "But Hirutani's too smart to stand for that...so he gave Joey a warning. Huh Huh...that punk went white as a sheet" remarks the teen again.

"Hirutani said if Joey didn't join our gang he'd beat up all the kids in his Domino High class one by one", "When he heard that..Uh...What...?" stammers the teen Tristan still had cornered. "No way", "No way I'm letting that pass..." replies Joey angerly as he stood from his seat shocking everyone within the room.

"Huh..." replies the teen. "No way I'm letting you get away with hitting my friend" shouts Joey as he punches the teen who had punched Yugi. "Guk..." is all the teen can say as he goes flying across the room from Joey's punch.

"Heh Heh...Joey, I'm glade you're finally getting that old look back in your eyes...too bad for you that it's aimed at us", "Hold him down, Joey needs an attitude lesson" barks Hirutani. "Alright! Lets go save him" shouts Tristan as everyone starts running for the hang out, the teen long since knocked out by Tristan.

'_I knew Joey hadn't changed_' thought Yugi. "JOEY"

And with that everyone heads for Joey in hopes of saving from Hirutani's gang.

Please R&R


	13. Duel 12 The Wild Gang part 2

Me: Hey everyone and welcome back to another new chapter to the Millennium Puzzle

Hikari: We all hoped you all liked the last chapter we posted

Me: Yea but I do want to apologize for the wait but since I'm on vacation I'll be updating like mad

Anyways, We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! And never will it's the rightful property of Kazuki Takahashi the only thing we own are the Mangas that we buy. We also don't own Heila or Yami Heila they belong to Animegirl20 the only person we own are Arainaina and maybe others who will appear later on in future chapters.

"..." - Talking

'...' - Thoughts

(...) - Yami's to their Hikari's

/.../ - Hikari's to their Yami's

Duel 12: The Wild Gang (Part 2)

Inside J'Z

"Hold him down", "We'll teach him never to pull that crap again" reply the members of Hirutani's gang. "Heh! That's just fine" replies Joey. '_Damn...five of them...not good..._' thinks Joey as he looks to the gang standing before him.

"JOEY!" shouts a teen as he goes in for a punch. "URG" groans the teen as Joey knees him in the face. But as Joey fights those before him he doesn't see anyone behind him until it's to late. "URK.." was all Joey could say as he doubles over.

"Now!! All at once" replies someone else as they all jump him. "Let me go, you jerks" growls Joey as he tries to free himself. "Okay, take him away! Time for a change of scene" replies Hirutani. "To the torture chamber"

Mean while outside J'Z it was beginning to rain when Tristan and the others had finally arrived there. '_Oh Joey...We have to get him out of here_' thinks Yugi. "Yugi...Heila...Yami...Yami Heila...you guys stay back, I'll go in alone" replies Tristan.

"B-But...But Tristan" exclaims Yugi. "Those guys are from Rintama, you can't take them on" remarks Tristan to Yugi as if he knew what he was getting at. "Yugi, even though you're my friend...I don't want you falling to my level, even Yami would agree" replies Tristan as he tries to reason with Yugi.

"Tristan" calls Heila. "I'm goin ' in" shouts Tristan as he dashes down the steps leaving Yugi and the others behind. "Tristan, the man is here", "Give Joey Ba-" but as Tristan entered the room he ended up finding it empty.

"Gone?", "Where the hell did they go...?" questions a shocked Tristan. "Huh...?" is the only thing he says as he noticed one of the teens on the floor behind the bar counter. "Hey wake up you" orders Tristan, but no luck.

"No good, he's out like a light..." remarks Tristan softly. '_Joey...Where the hell are you?_' wonders Tristan before deciding to leave. "They weren't there" replies Tristan once he finally makes it back to the gang which was now down pouring outside and of course where everyone else was standing at the moment.

"Huh...? Then where's Joey now...?" asks Yugi. "I don't know...But looking at how messed up the place was, Joey's gotta be in trouble" answers Tristan. "We have to find him quick" remarks Heila. "Lets split up and look for him" replies Yami Heila.

"Okay..." replies Tristan. "But come tell me first if you find him, Don't try anything on your own". "I'll go this way" shouts Yami. "I'll go left" shouts Heila. And so everyone quickly split up in hopes of finding Joey.

Mean while off in an abandon warehouse Joey was enduring any and all torture. "Heh, Heh...I like this view Joey" replies Hirutani. "Hmph...the view from here isn't so bad either. Look it's a red-assed boss monkey and his pack" comments Joey.

"URG..." groans Joey who got punched in the face. "Joey...You've been like that since middle school. Always acting like you were my equal, still, nothing could stop us when we were together... Even some High school gangs were afraid of us. We had plenty of people working for us...But the one thing I never managed to do...", "...was teach you this...I am the boss. You'll always be second in command" replies Hirutani to Joey.

"Ha ha ha! Of course... that's just what a boss monkey would think. You done? Well lemme tell you, I've got a good memory. I know you jerks ' faces...I remember how many times each of you hit me. You know I hold a grudge. I'm going to pay you back double" replies Joey, weakly.

"Don't worry...This isn't even the main course. The next item on the menu will blow your mind" remarks Hirutani which shocks Joey. "These are 200,000 volt stun guns. When I flip the switch, the electricity comes on, and when that happens it's gonna blow your memories right out of your head..." explains Hirutani as he holds up a stun gun.

"You Damn Jerks!" growls Joey as he kicks one of them in the face. "GUH..." chokes Joey as one gets turned on and used on him. But the next thing that could be heard was Joey. "AAAARRRGGHH!!". "JOEY" calls Yugi as he continues in his direction.

'_Please...Millennium Puzzle...Tell me where Joey is_' thinks Yugi as he uses the puzzle to locate Joey. "Joey" exclaims Yugi once he found him with the help of the puzzle. "Hey Hirutani...he can't even talk anymore, He's just twitching now" replies one of the teens. "Should we stop now...?" asks another teen.

"Do it" orders Hirutani. "Huh...But if we keep going he'll die..." replies another. "Do it" orders Hirutani. "STOP!" shouts Yugi. "Hm?!" reply those within the warehouse, as they turn only to see Yugi.

'_How dare you hurt Joey...I won't let you get away with this...any of you!_' thinks an angry Yugi. "What's with this kid...?" asks one of the teens. "Hmm...Oh. Heh, Heh. I've seen this kid before. This little brat hangs around Joey...If that's all the help he has then he's done for..." comments Hirutani.

"Haw Haw Haw" laughs the others. "Hey kid, This is our hangout...", "Not your Play-ground" replies one of the teens as he punches Yugi in the face which sends him flying. "Ha ha ha ha ha! What a lame excuse for a rescue" scoffs everyone who didn't know that when they hit Yugi, Yami on the other hand had switched places in the nick of time.

"TCH...Heh Heh..." chuckles Yami as he gets his game set into motion. "Well...now it's my turn to start something! A game! I challenge you four to a game" remarks Yami once he was set and standing once again.

'_W...What? A game...?!_' wonder all four of them. "Heh Heh...Haven't you figured it out? There's a time bomb hidden at your feet...And a switch attached to that bomb" remarks Yami. "A bomb...?" replies another. "What are you talking about wimp?" asks another. "Now, the question is "can you find the switch?" If you do you win, my life is yours to take. But if you can't find it, there's a penalty game...The bomb will explode taking you with it, Now wring your brains for the answer" replies Yami.

"Hirutani...the kids bluffing" exclaims one of the teens. "Mouth's writing checks his body can't cash...let's stun him and watch him jerk around". "W-Wait. Don't use the stun guns" orders Hirutani. "Heh Heh...I get what he was saying...He's not just bluffing...".

"Look!! We're all soaked with rain...That brat stood there just to lure us into the puddle, so we'd get water on us. He let us hit him with that in mind..."explains Hirutani. "Ah! He's right! We're all wet! That means..." exclaims another. "You've got it...If even one of us turns on a stun gun right now, the 200,000 volts will go from his hands to the puddle...And the four of us will be blown away by that kid's "Bomb" explains Hirutani.

"Heh Heh Heh! We've found the switch kid. We're safe if we don't use the stun guns...So we'll use our fists instead." replies Hirutani. "Ha Ha Ha! We win this game, and now your "Penalty game" as promised, you'll die" exclaim the other members of the gang.

"Heh...But you didn't find the switch", "I'm the winner" remarks Yami. "W-What?" asks a shocked teen. "And that switch is about to activate...right...now" replies Yami. "UH...URRGH...W... Who's that?" questions a shocked teen. "Uh..." groans the one Joey had kicked in the face earlier.

"Th-The switch is his arm" shouts one of the teens. "UGH..." continues the teen who was coming to. "Uh...I...". "D-Don't wake up!" shouts Hirutani. "Huh..." but with that said the teens arm fell from the metal rod that held it up in the air along with the stun gun and right into the puddle Hirutani and the others stood in.

"Switch on" remarks Yami. Mean time as Hirutani and the others get the shock of there lives Heila, Yami Heila and Tristan finally arrive only to find Yugi and Yami with Joey. "Joey! Yugi! Yami!" yells Tristan, as he runs over to the three of them.

"Ah! Tristan! Heila! Yami Heila!" replies Yugi as he kneeled next to Joey. "What the...?! Is Joey all right...?" asks a worried Tristan. "Yugi, you're hurt too..." remarks Heila. "Uh..." groans Joey as he comes to. "Yuh...Yu..."groans Joey as he sees Yugi.

"Joey it's me, let's go back" remarks Yugi happily. "Yugiiii" exclaims Joey as he and Yugi share a hug.

Please R&R

Me: This is it for now. It's almost 10 at night so I'm done posting for today but tomorrow is another story.


	14. Duel 13 The Man from Egypt part 1

Me: Hey Everyone, And welcome back to another new chapter

Hikari: Yea sorry she took so long to update

Me: Yea I'm sorry I was going to update these last 3 days except I was at the book store on Friday so I could get my midnight release of Breaking Dawn by Stephenie Meyer

Hikari: So to make it up we're updating all day today

Me: Anyways, We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! And never will it's the rightful property of Kazuki Takahashi the only thing we own are the Mangas that we buy. We also don't own Heila or Yami Heila they belong to Animegirl20 the only person we own are Arainaina and maybe others who will appear later on in future chapters.

"..." - Talking

'...' - Thoughts

(...) - Yami's to their Hikari's

/.../ - Hikari's to their Yami's

* * *

Duel 13: The Man from Egypt (part 1)

Two Months Later...

It was another beautiful day at Domino High and over the two months that happened Heila and Yami Heila have been dreading the months as they came for today was the day that Shadi was coming to Domino and they both knew that they could not interfere with him or face the wrath of Ishizu.

'I'm seriously hoping that Shadi doesn't come, I couldn't bare it if Yami had to face him...Shadi's purpose here is to test Yami's soul...' thinks Heila only to snap from her thoughts by Joey. "Hey Heila, what's up, you seem sort of distant" asks Joey. "Ah, not much just thinking of home a little bit" answers Heila.

"Are you feeling home sick Heila" asks Yugi. "A little, but hey I'm fine, really, I'd rather be here than deal with crazy cousins" Heila remarks as she waves her hand in front of her face. "You know, you haven't really told us much of your history except that your from Egypt" remarks Tristan.

"Well, it's in fact true, me and Yami Heila both come from Egypt just like Yami does except we stayed with a few of my cousins along with a Psychotic boyfriend" answers Heila. "What? Boyfriend? Did you date back in Egypt?" asks Joey.

"No you idiot the psycho boyfriend was my cousin Malik's not mine"remarks Heila. "Who's Malik?" wonders Yugi. "Malik, well...he's my cousin then there's Ishizu and Odion and then of course the Psycho who's known as Marik" answers Heila, as she goes about explaining things to Yugi and the others.

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa...are you trying to say that Malik is a guy who is dating another guy?" questions Joey. "Yea" answers Heila. "Oh my god, Egypt has fallen..." Joey remarks. "What are you trying to say Joey?" asks Yami Heila, who wanted to know what Joey was trying to say.

"Nothing but ain't it a bit weird for them to be dating like that?" asks Joey. "Ah Joey, take a look around, what I just told you about Malik and Marik is happening right here with Yugi and Yami for if you haven't realized it, there dating" replies Heila.

"Oh, right, then I withdraw my last statement" answers Joey with a sweat drop as he looks between the too. But as explanations continue Tristan happens to take a glance over at Yugi's desk where he spots a newspaper showing an Egyptian Exhibit.

"An Egyptian Exhibit hun?" replies Tristan, which happens to grab everyones attention. "Yup, It's opening tomorrow at the Domino Museum" answers Yugi. "That sounds interesting, let's go" Yami replies, interested by the Egyptian stuff that would be there tomorrow.

"Yami why so interested?" asks Tristan. "Ah Tristan... He's Egyptian" answers Yami Heila. "Oh right, sorry" answers Tristan, just as Yugi speaks up again. "The college professor who discovered the Pharaoh's tomb is my grandpa's friend Professor Yoshimori. He invited us, so we can get in for free" replies Yugi.

"Wow...That's the guy in the newspaper" remarks Heila, who was excited about the ideal. "But, didn't they find a mummy?" asks Tristan. "Yerk! A mummy?! I don't wanna get cursed!" whines Joey, as he over hears Tristan's comment about the mummy.

"Egypt is such a mystical place, That's where the puzzle's from, isn't it Yami?" asks Yugi to Yami. "Yup, the good ol' Millennium Puzzle" replies Yami, as he looks at the items that hung from around his and Yugi's neck.

"Oh, That's right...Didn't I once hear someone say that the people who found it all died mysterious deaths?" questions Heila. "URK...! NO WAY!", "Yugi! Are you all right? You aren't cursed. Are you?!" exclaims Joey, almost worriedly. "No, of course I'm not cursed!", "Don't scare him Heila..." replies Yugi as he tries to assure his best friend that he wasn't cursed.

'But still...Ever since I've completed this puzzle and met up with Yami, weird things have been happening like times where I'll lose a part of my memory...But I'd better not tell anyone especially Yami...They'd think it was creepy and Yami would be very worried...' thinks Yugi to himself.

"Well anyways, tomorrow's Sunday. Let's meet at the museum at 1:00!" exclaims Heila. "Yea" replies Yugi. "We're there!" reply both Joey and Tristan. So with that settled everyone begin making plans for tomorrow's event. "Oh and Yugi?" calls Heila. "Yea?" answers Yugi. "You better not be wearing your school uniform tomorrow other wise you'll be in trouble" remarks Heila. "I won't I promise" remarks Yugi with a sweat drop as he sees Heila's stern face.

_Sunday Domino City Museum_

"Everyone's here" remarks Heila as she, Yami Heila,Yami, Joey, Tristan, Yugi and Solomon stood outside the museum. "Yo, You bet" remarks Tristan. "Ho Ho..." laughs Solomon, as everyone continued to stand outside the museum.

"Yugi you actually wore something other than your school uniform" remarks Heila as she saw Yugi in black leather pants, a white sleeveless shirt studded black belts and his studded black boots. As Heila glances to Yugi, Heila can't help but look at everyone else only to notice Yami dressed similar to Yugi except in black and Joey and Tristan both in jeans and a shirt except Joey had on a jersey jacket and Tristan had on a his light brown motorcycle jacket on.

As everyone continues to look at one another, Solomon was in the middle of looking for his friend. "Actually...My friend was suppose to meet us here...let's wait a bit longer" replies Solomon when he suddenly spots his friend.

"MUTOH!" calls the Professor. "Ho Ho...Here he is" Solomon remarks as he goes to greet his friend. "It's been a while, good to see you" remarks Yoshimori. "Thank you for inviting us to your show" replies Solomon gratefully, as he and Yoshimori turn to the group behind them.

"Let me introduce you, This is Professor Yoshimori" remarks Solomon as he introduces him to the others. "Please to meet you" replies Yoshimori. "Whoa! You're famous! You're the guy who found the Pharaoh's tomb" exclaims Joey but for some odd reason when Joey said that Yami felt an odd sensation course threw him.

"Who's this...?!" asks Solomon. "Ah yes, This is the owner of the museum, he provided the grant for the excavation and is sponsoring this exhibit" replies Yoshimori. "Kanekura's the name! Welcome to my museum" replies Kanekura.

"Yoshimori...ask them about that thing we talked about" replied Kanekura. "Oh...S-Sure" replies Yoshimori. "Mutoh...you told me that your grandson solved the Millennium Puzzle..." asks Yoshimori which causes a frown to appear on Yami's features.

"Ho Ho...I did tell you that, didn't I..." chuckles Solomon. "Huh?" remarks a confused Yugi. "So you're Yugi!" exclaims Yoshimori. "That's it! The legendary Millennium Puzzle?! You must show it to me!" exclaims Kanekura.

But as Kanekura's reaction Yami Heila's anger suddenly flared. /Yami Heila relax/ replies Heila via her link with Yami Heila. (No!...I will not relax...He's clearly acting upon greed! Something tells me he's up to no good) growls Yami Heila.

/I know but we can't do anything without looking suspicious or causing a scene/ replies Heila which got Yami Heila to ease off. (Fine but I know Yami isn't liking that pig one bit you can see it in his eyes that he wants to send him to the shadow realm for even touching his puzzle) remarks Yami Heila as she and Heila look towards Yami only to see him fighting with all his might on not to lash out for someone else touching his puzzle other than him or Yugi, especially if they wanted the puzzle for greed.

"T-This is wonderful! Such an important piece of Pharaonic History...and its hanging around your neck" remarks Kanekura which snaps Yami from his thoughts. "Kanekura makes his living in the art business. He has an eye for antiquities" explains Yoshimori.

'_Wow, is it really that valuable_' wonders Yugi. "Yugi I beg you...People have got to see this! Please let me display it at the show" asks Kanekura. "Whoa?!" exclaims Yugi. "Please" pleads Kanekura. '_What should I do? I can't let go of my treasure for that long...it's my only connection to Yami_' thinks Yugi as he thinks of what to do.

'_Yugi...he's battling within himself_' thinks Heila. "W-Well...how about just for one day?" asks Yugi which shocks everyone. "Oh...Sure! One day is plenty!" explains Kanekura. '_Heh Heh...One day is plenty..._' thinks Kanekura as Yugi hands him his puzzle completely unaware that Yami's puzzle vanished once Yugi's puzzle came off around his neck. For what Yugi and the others didn't know was if someone else held the puzzle and there intentions where different then the owners the Yami and Hikari connection would vanish until the owner was in charge of there item once again.

So, mean while over at the Domino Airport, Shadi was just arriving and was slowly making his way towards the Domino Museum.

"WOW!!" exclaims Tristan as Yoshimori shows everyone around the museum. "So all this belongs to the person who dug it up?!" asks Joey in wonder. "Ha Ha Ha...Wouldn't that be nice. Until 1921, the excavator could keep up to half of the artifacts he found, but now they belong to the Egyptian Supreme Council of Antiquities", "It's cultural property-illegal to sell, because it's so precious. The man who discovered the famous treasure of Tutankhamen didn't get to keep one piece of the artifacts he found" explains Yoshimori.

"I see...I thought Archaeologists were treasure hunters with dreams of hitting it big..." remarks Yugi to Yoshimori, completely unaware of Yami who standing off in the distance watching Kanekura with his puzzle.

"Ha Ha...No, that's just in the movies. Archaeology is one of the worst paid professions. But when after months and years of searching, you open the door to a piece of history that no one has seen before, there's an excitement that you can't begin to describe", "That's what I'm in it for" explains Yoshimori to Yugi as they talk about Archaeology.

"Well, excuse me for a minute, everyone! I'm going to put the Millennium Puzzle on display", "Take your time...Enjoy yourselves" replies Kanekura. '_Heh Heh..._' So as everyone continues to look around the museum, Yugi on the other hand couldn't shake the strange feeling he was feeling.

'_Somehow, I don't feel right without the puzzle..._' thinks Yugi as he glances towards where the puzzle show be hanging from around his neck. But as Yugi gazes towards it resting place Heila can't help but glance at Yugi as well. '_Poor Yugi...it must feel weird not having a connection to Yami..._' thinks Heila.

"That's awesome, Yugi! Your treasure's gonna be famous" exclaims Joey to Yugi who was trailing behind the group as they walked ahead of him. "Ha Ha...You think so?" asks Yugi who was trying to picture his puzzle being famous.

"Let's take a picture in front of it later" remarks Yami Heila in hopes it would help Yugi. "Sorry Yugi...", "I know you didn't want to lend it to him..." replies Yoshimori to Yugi who knew how Yugi was feeling. "That's all right, It's only for one day" assures Yugi to Yoshimori.

"This expedition wouldn't have happened without Mr. Kanekura...", "I'm not in a position to complain...But he can be somewhat self-centered..." remarks Yoshimori. "WOW, Look! It's so Pretty" remarks Heila as she looks at scrolls.

"This is a scene drawn on papyrus, showing the "Weighing of the Heart"...The Judgment of the Dead.", "The "Judge" is the God Osiris. That's Anubis on the left. He weighs the deeds of the dead man on a scale. If the scale falls on the side of good deeds, they pass on into the afterlife...But if the scale falls on the side of bad deeds, they are feed to AMMIT, "The Devourer!" explains Yoshimori to everyone as they look at the papyrus Heila had seen just moments ago.

"He's an Egyptian ENMA!(1)" remarks Tristan. "And over here we have the mummy" replies Yoshimori as he moves over to the mummy for all to see. "Do we HAVE to see the mummy?!" questions a nervous Joey.

"You scared, Joey? How uncool!" remarks Yami Heila. "AAAGGH!! LET'S GO!", "If we keep staring, we're gonna be CURSED" exclaims Joey as he dashes away from the mummy. "Ha Ha Ha...There's no such thing as curses" replies Yoshimori to Joey as he tries to explain to him about curses.

So as that goes on Yugi on the other hand continues to look at the mummy only to halt as he notices a man dressed in Egyptian like clothing. '_An Egyptian...!_' thinks Yugi as he looks to the man completely unaware that Heila and Yami Heila as well as Yami were gone while Yugi continued to look at the man who now looked like he was crying.

"Why are you crying?" asks Yugi to the stranger which causes him to look to Yugi before speaking. "These tears are not mine...This shriveled form...He had become a doll of dust...But still he is the Eternal Pharaoh...His spirit lives on with his name.", "Even the Eternal Sleep is denied him... The cry of his soul becomes tears and flows down my cheeks..." explains the stranger to Yugi all the while unaware that Heila and Yami Heila were watching him as well as Yami who were standing there ground and distance.

'_That's weird...He's carrying a scale..._' thinks Yugi as he now noticed the scale within his hands. "Heh. You're a nice little boy..." remarks the stranger as he ruffles Yugi's hair. '_Li-..._' thinks Yugi as the stranger continues to ruffle his head.

Once he stops and moves away from Yugi, Yugi is able to rethink his thoughts about the stranger. '_Little Boy?! I'm in High School!_', '_What a weird Egyptian_' thinks Yugi only to stop when he noticed Heila and the others.

"Hey, Heila. I saw this Egyptian guy..." remarks Yugi to Heila. "Huh...?! I didn't see anyone..." remarks Heila with a lie for she did in fact saw Shadi but couldn't approach him for it was forbidden and Ishizu would kill them if they interfered with him.

"Hey! Look! Over there! Yugi's Puzzle is on display" exclaims Joey once he spotted Yugi's puzzle. "Huh? Really?" asks Yugi in surprise. "Magnificent" replies a strange guy. "SHH!" remarks Kanekura to the guy who was looking at the puzzle just before Yugi and the others arrived at the puzzle.

"Let's finalize the sale in my office ten minutes before the museum closes" answers Kanekura to the stranger. "Mr. Kanekura...The Millennium Puzzle is spectacular. I'll pay ANY price!", "Yes, well, Let's talk about this later..." remarks the stranger.

"WOW!!" remarks a breathless Yugi, as Kanekura and the other guy move away from the glass case where the puzzle stood. "It looks so cool in the glass case" remarks Joey as everyone gathers around it.

"Let's take a picture" remarks Heila as she holds up a camera. "Look this way" remarks Heila as she tries to angle the camera the proper way so she could get everyone inside the camera as everyone makes a pose next to the Millennium Puzzle.

"CHEESE!", "BURGER!!" remark both Joey and Tristan as Heila snaps pictures of everyone even with one of Yugi and Yami together in front of the puzzle. '_Heh Heh...That Puzzles going to make me a bundle. Of course, I'll have to give Yugi some to shut him up_' thinks Kanekura as he continues to watch the group from a distance.

"One more" exclaims Heila as she continues to take pictures. "A picture to remember it by..." chuckles Kanekura in soft tone.

Hours later everyone was getting ready to leave to museum so Yoshimori decides to walk everyone out of the museum. "AH! That was fun" exclaims Heila as she and Yami Heila walk out of the museum together. "I wish I could go to Egypt" remarks Yugi as he looks to the sky.

"Maybe you'll get your wish Aibou" remarks Yami with a chuckle as he looks to his Aibou. "Ho Ho...Professor Yoshimori! Thank you so much for today" replied Solomon to his friend. "It's my pleasure! Why don't you come by my lab sometime and I'll show you even more" remarks Yoshimori to Solomon.

"Well, I have to get back to the University..." replies Yoshimori as he waves goodbye to everyone before leaving. "GOOD BYE" shouts Yugi as he waves good bye to Yoshimori before he's a good distance away from the others.

"What do you want to do now?" asks Heila to the gang. "I'll wait here until the museum closes, I want my puzzle back before I go home" replies Yugi to Heila. "We'll be off too, I have to get back to the store..." remarks Solomon.

"Well how about you Yami? Since it looks like it's just going to be you, me and Yami Heila" asks Heila. "I thought about staying with Yugi" replies Yami as he looks to the girl in question. "It's ok Yami you don't have to wait here with me I only have 30 minutes more to wait before the museum closes so why don't you go hang out with Heila" remarks Yugi.

"If that's what you want then I'll do as asked" replies Yami. "Then I guess well split up here then" answers Heila as she, Yami Heila and Yami go in one direction and Tristan, Joey and Solomon go off in another leaving only Yugi at the Museum.

"4:30" whispers Yugi as he looks to his watch before sitting next to the museum pillar and waited till it read 5 o' clock which was when the museum closed. But as Yugi sat outside, Shadi on the other hand was still inside the museum and was now heading for Kanekura's office.

"Heh Heh Heh...", "My investment funded the discovery of the Pharaoh's Tomb...", "And now I can make some money on the Millennium Puzzle. Luck is with me" remarks Kanekura as greed ran threw his veins.

Mr. Kanekura..." calls the other guy only to halt as Shadi got a hold of him. "Oh he's here!, Come in" calls Kanekura to the guy unaware of him being Shadi until he entered. "WHA?!" shouts a shocked Kanekura as he looks to Shadi instead of the other guy.

"Wh...Who the hell are you?!" yells Kanekura. "My Bloodline had guarded the tombs for 5,000 years. I am a servant of Anubis" answers Shadi. "A...A...ANUBIS...?!" yells a shocked Kanekura. "The Egyptian God of Death...!!"

"Because of your greed, another tomb in the valley of the kings has been defiled. You have trespassed in the territory of the gods.", "For that, you will go on trial" remarks Shadi. "I get it! You're from the Egyptian Government!", "I don't sell Antiquities on the black market!!" shouts Kanekura to Shadi.

But of course Shadi doesn't listen and moves to set the scale on the desk in front of Kanekura as he then reaches for the feather upon his hat before speaking again. "You know the scene of The Final Judgment in the 125th chapter of what you call The Book of the Dead.", "This is the Scales of Truth" remarks Shadi.

'_The Final Judgment...! When the deeds of the deceased are weighed before Osiris, The Lord of the Underworld! On one side of the scales is the feather of MA'AT, Goddess of truth...On the other side, the heart of the deceased, representing their soul...If their sins are heavier than the feather of MA'AT, the deceased is fed to AMMIT, A monster combing parts of a crocodile, a Hippo and a Lion...But...It's just MYTH after all..._' thinks Kanekura who was all to familiar with the 125th chapter of the book.

"We now begin the game", "The Shadow Game" remarks Shadi as he holds up a single white feather in front of him. '_A game...?!_' shouts Kanekura's mind as he tries to process it all in. "On this side of the scales I place the feather of MA'AT...As you see, the scales are now balanced..." explains Shadi.

"I will now ask you several questions. If you do not tell the truth, the other side will grow heavy...With the weight of of your crimes" finishes Shadi. "If that side of the scale should touch the ground...The penalty game of death awaits you."

"Penalty game..." asks a nervous Kanekura. "Then the first question...", "A young girl falls into a deep well. You are the only one to see it happen. However, at your feet lies the golden ring the girl was wearing...what do you do?" asks Shadi.

"I SAVE HER!! I SAVE THE LITTLE GIRL!!" shouts Kanekura who was sweating bullets as well only to notice the scale tilt the other way raising the feather or MA'AT. "Wh-What?! But I'm telling the truth!", "ERRG..." growls Kanekura.

"Next Question..." remarks Shadi while as this was going on Yugi on the other hand was still waiting outside the museum, so Yugi takes another glance at his watch only to see it read 4:55. "All right the museum is about to close! Time to get my puzzle back" remarks Yugi as he stands up and heads back in to get his puzzle.

So as Yugi heads back in Yugi on the other hand goes completely unaware of Shadi or Kanekura but what they didn't know either was the puzzle was emitting a soft glow which was alerting Yami of danger.

'_AIBOU!_' thinks Yami as the puzzle some how alerts him that Yugi was in danger causing him to dash back for the museum. '_Hold on Yugi...I'm coming_' thinks Yami as he rushes to Yugi with hopes of him being ok before he gets there.

"Wh...Why? I'm not lying!!", "How is the plate sinking without anything in it? This has to be some kind of trick" remarks Kanekura. "What the hell is a penalty game?!"

"Very well...Before the last question, I'll tell you about the penalty game...It awaits within your heart..." explains Shadi. "HUH..." questions Kanekura as he looks to his chair. "T-...The chair is changing..." shouts Kanekura as the chair changed into AMMIT.

"AIEEEEEEE!" shouts Kanekura. "That is AMMIT.", "The monster that had taken up residence in the room of your soul...", "Then the last question...", "Have you defiled the territory of the gods and sold their treasure to fatten your own pockets?" asks Shadi.

"S-STOP!! STOP!", "I'LL PAY ANYTHING!! HOW MUCH DO YOU WANT!!" yells Kanekura. But at Kanekura's words the scale completely drops to the ground which shows Shadi exactly what he wanted.

"There is no truth in the room of your soul.", "There is only greed", "Therefore you will be punished" remarks Shadi as AMMIT goes to work on feeding on Kanekura's soul. "Everyone has a room of the soul...My Millennium Key can open the door.", "The room of your soul is filled with the decaying scent of money and greed. Monsters like AMMIT enjoy making their homes there.", "You will be eaten alive by the illusion born of your own crimes" remarks Shadi as he gets ready to leave only to halt as the glow of the puzzle caught his eye.

"HM...!" was all Shadi says as he turns around to see the Millennium Puzzle sitting on the desk in all it's glory. '_Th-...This is the Millennium Puzzle! And in it's completed form...! In 5,000 years it hasn't been solved once...!! Why is it here?! Does it mean someone in this country has solved the puzzle?! Who in the world could it be...?!_' wonders Shadi as he grabs the puzzle before leaving Kanekura's office.

Mean time Yugi was wondering around the now empty museum all alone. "Geez...This museum is a maze...", "The puzzle wasn't in the case to Mr. Kanekura must have it" remarks Yugi only to halt.

"Uh..." was all he could say as he spotted Shadi a few feet away from him while in the mean time Yami was vast approaching the museum as fast as his legs would run all the while hoping Yugi would be ok in the process.

'_Ah...The Egyptian from before...! I wonder...But he wouldn't know where...But maybe I'll just ask..._' thinks Yugi as Shadi looks to Yugi in silence. "Excuse me...Have you seen Mr. Kanekura?", "He promised to return my puzzle...it's shaped like this" explains Yugi as he tries to show Shadi what he was looking for.

'_I-...IMPOSSIBLE...NOT THIS BOY...!!_' shouts Shadi's mind. "I guess you don't know after all..." replies a sad remark from Yugi as disappointment begins to show on his face. '_The one who solves the Millennium Puzzle gains great power...The same power as my Bloodline...!! If so, then this boy..._', '_I have to make sure! I must know if this boy has the power!_' thinks Shadi to himself as the puzzle continues to glow faintly in Shadi's pocket.

"Umm...Why are you looking at me like that? You were crying before..." whispers Yugi. '_This guy's acting weird_...'. '_I will use the Millennium Key to look into the room of his soul!_' thinks Shadi as he taps into his Millennium Key but as he uses his Millennium Key there suddenly a bright flash a light that engulfs the museum and everyone inside as the puzzle uses it power to bring Yami to Yugi via mind link.

"YUGI" was all Yami had time to say as he was engulfed by the blinding light. So once the light dies down and Yami's able to adjust his eyes Yami then begins to notice that he's no longer outside but in a strange room with many walls and stairs.

But as Yami continues to look at where he was Shadi on the other hand was in a hallway while looking at two doorways. '_Th...This boy has two rooms in his soul!!_' thinks a shocked Shadi. "The door to one room is open...I can see inside...It's scattered with toys...But it is pure...No thoughts of darkness..." explains Shadi as he looks inside Yugi's soul room.

'_And the other door...' _thinks Shadi as he looks to Yami's door. "HM..." and with that Shadi moves to open Yami's door only to have the door open before him. "The door opens on its own.." exclaims Shadi only to come face to face with a very unhappy Yami.

"Well, Well...A visitor inside my room...", "Heh Heh...Come in...If you dare. A game awaits you" sneers Yami who wasn't to happy that some one was trespassing within his soul room for no one ever entered his room with his permission not even Yugi was allowed to enter for Yami's room was a dangerous place to be right now for there were many mysteries that not even Yami knew of.

Please R&R

Me: Ok well this is the end of this Chapter I'm now caught up for The Millennium Puzzle I'm now updating my others

Hikari: So please enjoy

ENMA: The Judge of the Dead in Japanese Mythology


	15. Duel 14 The Man from Egypt part 2

Me: WHOA! Long time no see everyone….. Sorry for such a very long wait I've been really busy with stuff and I haven't had time to update anything at all

Hikari: Yea, were truly sorry about not updating

Me: Anyways without further ado here is Chapter 14 to The Millennium Puzzle

Disclaimer: Anyways, We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! And never will it's the rightful property of Kazuki Takahashi the only thing we own are the Mangas that we buy. We also don't own Heila or Yami Heila they belong to Animegirl20 the only person we own are Arainaina and maybe others who will appear later on in future chapters.

"..." - Talking

'...' - Thoughts

(...) - Yami's to their Hikari's

/.../ - Hikari's to their Yami's

Duel 14: The Man from Egypt (part 2)

_Last Time_

"YUGI" was all Yami had time to say as he was engulfed by the blinding light. So once the light dies down and Yami's able to adjust his eyes Yami then begins to notice that he's no longer outside but in a strange room with many walls and stairs.

But as Yami continues to look at where he was Shadi on the other hand was in a hallway while looking at two doorways. '_Th....This boy has two rooms in his soul!!_' thinks a shocked Shadi. "The door to one room is open....I can see inside....It's scattered with toys....But it is pure....No thoughts of darkness....." explains Shadi as he looks inside Yugi's soul room.

'_And the other door....' _thinks Shadi as he looks to Yami's door. "HM...." and with that Shadi moves to open Yami's door only to have the door open before him. "The door opens on its own.." exclaims Shadi only to come face to face with a very unhappy Yami.

"Well, Well....A visitor inside my room.....", "Heh Heh...Come in....If you dare. A game awaits you" sneers Yami who wasn't too happy that someone was trespassing within his soul room for no one ever entered his room without his permission not even Yugi was allowed to enter for Yami's room was a dangerous place to be right now for there were many mysteries that not even Yami knew of.

"This is where we'll play our game!" remarks Yami as he continues to look at Shadi as if he dared him to enter his room. "What's wrong? Are you afraid? Show some courage!" exclaims Yami as he egged Shadi on.

A few minutes passed and Yami wasn't sure if Shadi was going to budge or just stand there inside his doorway. 'I have visited the rooms of many peoples' souls in the past…. They may have different decorations and furnishings, But always there is only one room…!', 'But….What is this other room in this boys soul….It is dark….and cold….' Thinks Shadi as he glances around the room he and Yami stood in.

'This room it feels like a tomb of a Pharaoh in Ancient Egypt…!!!' were Shadi's last thoughts before Yami spoke up. "I don't know what power you used to find this place…But you better explain why you're here" demands Yami.

"Heh Heh…From your perspective I am an unwanted guest…Answering that question is the least I can do" answers Shadi. "I came to discover the secret of the power of your Millennium Puzzle."

"So you know of the existence of the Millennium Puzzle…." asks Yami. "Yes I know. Also that it is one of the Millennium Items….", "The story of the Millennium Items has been passed down from Ancient Egypt….5,000 years ago in the valley of the Kings. They were made "To punish thieves who would defile the tombs of the Pharaohs and steal their treasures" by the magicians who served the Ancient Pharaohs. So it is written in the **pert em hru** (1)…." explains Shadi.

"So you came here with a Millennium Item…?" asks Yami "The power of the **Millennium Key**! This key opens the door to one's soul… In room of the soul, one discovers everything about a person…Who they are, What they love, What they fear….Even what they themselves do not know" remarks Shadi.

"And one more: The Millennium Scales. They weigh the sins of a person on trial! These are the two that I possess. But even I don't know the power of the Millennium Puzzle. I don't know what power is bestowed upon the person who completes it…Because it has never been solved" explains Shadi.

"And so to find out…You entered my Aibou's soul to find out….." remarks Yami who wasn't happy by what he was hearing from Shadi. "If I can see a person's "Room"….I can see what kind of power they possess. That is what I came to discover. And if that power is needed….I will draw it into my bloodline…" remarks Shadi which causes Yami to question Shadi's motives.

"This power you speak of **DOES **rest in my room. However…I can't let you see it that easily! You know the routine…. **THIS IS A GAME! A SHADOW GAME!!**" remarks Yami who all but growled his response to Shadi.

"The rules of the game are simple, Somewhere within this soul is my **TRUE ROOM**… And if you can find it, Then you'll find what you seek. Heh Heh, Heh….Well…Don't think it's **that** easy…. This game is more **dangerous** than you know!" remarks Yami who was egging Shadi on to see what he would do.

"Heh Heh…I forgot to tell you about the other power I have…When I enter the room of someone's soul, I can "redecorate" and control that person at will. I can even destroy their personality. Heh Heh…" replies Shadi which shocks Yami a bit.

"**I ACCEPT YOUR GAME! AND I WILL FIND THE TRUE ROOM OF YOUR SOUL!**" shouts Shadi before coming to terms on something. 'Is this….A MAZE?!!' yells Shadi's mind once he finally got a good look of Yami's room.

'This boy's room is truly….a labyrinth of the soul!!' were Shadi's last thoughts before Yami spoke. "**GAME START!!**" was all Yami said before he noticed Shadi wasn't moving yet. "Well? What's wrong? The game won't start…until you take the first step" remarks Yami as he stood against a wall in front of Shadi.

'There….And over there…..countless doors as far as the eye can see… But only one….leads to the true room', 'I'll have to open all the doors, one by one…. First this door….' Thinks Shadi as he moves past his shock to move to the first door he sees only to have something come crashing down in front of him throwing him backwards.

"URK….!!", 'A trap…' was all Shadi's mind could think of. "Heh Heh Heh…What's wrong? Do you give up? At this rate, you might get yourself in trouble. Good Luck……I'll be waiting in the room…." was all Yami said for he was enjoying this way too much for seeing Shadi struggle was humorous to him but he knew that if he wanted Shadi to leave him and Yugi's soul he needed to act quickly.

'Not this one…Not this one, either. They do not lead to the true room. Which door could it be….? This boy's soul is so tightly closed against strangers….It seeks to confuse me' thinks Shadi as he continues on his quest to find Yami's true room.

'But I have to know! I must know the secret of the Millennium Puzzle, I'll open this door' were Shadi's last thoughts as he slowly but surely opens the door only to see it was Yami's true room and there sitting in front of him in a chair that could be taken for as a palace thrown was Yami himself.

"Heh" was all Yami said as he watched Shadi slowly enter his room. 'Have I finally made it to the **True Room**?' wonders Shadi as he walks further into the room only to see it start to crumble underneath his feet.

'**NO….THIS IS A TRAP!!!**', "**URK!**" grunts Shadi as he quickly grabs onto a piece of stone that hadn't fallen into the hole beneath him. 'If I fall into this darkness…I'll be lost in this boy's soul forever' thinks Shadi as he holds onto dear life as he quickly looks up to notice Yami now standing above him.

'……URK……', "Shall I push you in…? Heh Heh Heh…" questions Yami as he looks to a shocked Shadi only to surprise Shadi by extending his hand to him in return. "Heh Heh…It's all right. My hand isn't a trap" replies Yami as he lowers his hand just enough for Shadi to grab it before pulling him up to safety.

"I had never imagined that you would save me….If indeed it is the same you….I am in your debt" replies Shadi as he kneels in front of Yami as he tries to ease his racing heart. "I don't like your hobby of peeking into people's souls. You better leave right now" orders Yami who all but wanted to rush Shadi out of his and Yugi's mind.

"So I have lost this game…" replies Shadi as he glances sideways to Yami before leaving. "No…. This is just the beginning" replies Yami to Shadi's no turned back. "Yes….You're right…. Farewell…" was all Shadi said before finally leaving in a flash of light.

As soon as the light had faded and Shadi had returned, Shadi was finally able to make out a faint voice in front of him. "Hey….. Are you all right?" remarks Yugi as he stood in front of a kneeling Shadi who had yet to say anything to him.

'I entered this boy's soul to test him but…I was the one who was tested!!' thinks Shadi as he stayed the way he was still. "Are you okay? You look pale! You closed your eyes and stopped moving….." remarks Yugi as he continued to watch Shadi with a close eye unaware of a figure watching him from the shadows.

"Yes…..I'm all right…." remarks Shadi as he finally looks to Yugi. "You are a strange boy…..Oh…. I almost forgot…..If I'm not mistaken….This is yours….." remarks Shadi as he holds out Yugi's Millennium Puzzle.

"**YAY! The Millennium Puzzle!!**" shouts Yugi in excitement. "So that's it! You had it! Thank You" exclaims Yugi as he puts his puzzle back around his neck. "Heh Heh….You don't need to thank me, I am already in your debt…." remarks Shadi to Yugi only to halt as they both here the sounds of feet running across the floor and a faint yelling in the distance which causes Yugi to glance around only to notice Yami.

"Yugi there you are" yells Yami once he reaches both Yugi and Shadi. "Yami" exclaims Yugi as he smiles towards Yami once he neared them. Upon nearing them Yami takes a glance at Shadi while trying not to glare at him for what he did earlier.

As both Yugi and Yami stand in front of Shadi, Shadi can't help but look on in shock at how similar they looked to one another with minor details but as that was going on the figure that was hiding kept a careful watch over them completely unaware that Shadi had caught glance of them without knowing.

"Yugi…. There is something you must know…..something you must do….first you must solve the riddle of the Millennium Puzzle….the Puzzle that was hidden for five thousand years. That is the destiny of the one who solves the puzzle…That is their duty" remarks Shadi. "HUH….?" remarks a confused Yugi as he looks to Shadi for answers.

'The true power of the Millennium Puzzle?' wonders Yugi in shock just as Shadi walked past both Yugi and Yami. "The name is Shadi….And those who you think you know might be those who you may not know completely" and with that said Shadi walked away from both Yugi and Yami.

'There is one more person I must place on trial….One more man who defiled the territory of the gods, the valley of the Kings…..' thinks Shadi as he heads for the person he was talking about completely ignoring Yugi and Yami as they slowly watched Shadi leave.

As Shadi slowly faded from view both Yugi and Yami knew that this was not going to be the last time they saw Shadi for the next time they saw him a lot more would be at stake something that would either make friends stronger or make them weaker.

Please R&R

A/N: Sorry the ending to this was a little off but I had to do tons of editing for this without having to cut this chapter out completely.

Translation

1. "Coming Forth By Day" – The original Egyptian title of the Book of the Dead


	16. Duel 15 The Other Criminal

Me: WHOA! Long time no see everyone….. Sorry for such a very long wait I've been really busy with stuff and I haven't had time to update anything at all

Hikari: Yea, were truly sorry about not updating

Me: Anyways without further ado here is Chapter 15 to The Millennium Puzzle

Disclaimer: Anyways, We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! And never will it's the rightful property of Kazuki Takahashi the only thing we own are the Mangas that we buy. We also don't own Heila or Yami Heila they belong to Animegirl20 the only person we own are Arainaina and maybe others who will appear later on in future chapters.

"..." - Talking

'...' - Thoughts

(...) - Yami's to their Hikari's

/.../ - Hikari's to their Yami's

Duel 15: The Other Criminal

It was late into the evening and both Yugi and Yami were upstairs inside Yugi's bedroom just chatting away about what had happened the day before with Shadi. "Hey Yami?" calls Yugi. "Yes, Yugi" answers Yami to his aibou. "What do you think Shadi meant when he said that I must first solve the riddle of the Millennium Puzzle?" questions Yugi as he looks to Yami all the while holding the Millennium Puzzle.

"Not sure aibou, but whatever it is we'll figure it out together" answers Yami as he thinks back to what Shadi had said about the riddle of the puzzle as what he had said about others not being who they say they are. 'I wonder what he meant by that' thinks Yami as he looks to Yugi in wonder.

But as the two sit in wonder, Grandpa suddenly pops into the room. "Yugi, Yami, It's terrible! Come look at the news!!" exclaims Grandpa as he shows both Yugi and Yami what was on the news.

"What is it Grandpa?" asks Yugi as he and Yami both follow Grandpa to the television. "The news reported that Mr. Kanekura, the owner of the museum, was found dead in his office. The cause of death appeared to be a heart attack, induced by shock….But according to the coroner, there were reasons that it couldn't have been a natural death. And so everyone wondered….. "IS THIS THE CURSE OF THE PHARAOH'S TOMB?" This phrase was all over the news", "It's depressing to think someone we just met is dead…." remarks Grandpa as he show's Yugi and Yami the news.

"Grandpa….Do curses really exist…?" asks Yugi as he continues to look at the news. "Well…… When Tutankhamen's tomb was opened in 1923, there were the same kinds of rumors…… some of the discoverers died mysterious deaths. But now it's thought that the "Mummy's Curse" was just a sensation stirred up by the media of the time" explains Grandpa as he went on talking about the "MUMMY'S CURSE".

"But that's not what I'm worried about…. I'm worried because there was one more man involved in the excavation….Professor Yoshimori!" remarks Grandpa to both Yugi and Yami which catches there attention.

'One more man….?!' thinks Yugi as he thinks about what his Grandpa had just said to them. "Anyway, Professor Yoshimori would be the last person to believe in curses" remark Yami as he tries to lighten the mood a little.

"But still, one of the people he worked with is dead! It must be hard for him." remarks Grandpa. "So, Yugi….Yami….I'm going to his lab at the University to try and cheer him up". "Grandpa….Can we come too….?" asks Yugi.

"OHH!", "Of course you can, I'm sure he'd like that" exclaims Grandpa happily almost to happily for Yami's liking. 'Is it just me or did he seem to excited by Yugi's question' wonders Yami as he keeps his remark to himself. 'But still something doesn't seem to add up and I wonder if it has something to do with Shadi and if so, then things could get a whole lot worse' thinks Yami as he follows Yugi and Grandpa outside of the game shop.

"YO! YUGI! YAMI!" shouts Joey as he and Heila approach both Yugi, Yami, and Grandpa. "HEILA! JOEY!" exclaims Yugi as they approach one another. "We just saw the news about Kanekura!" exclaims Joey as he stands next to Yugi and the others outside by the game shop.

"And we just met him! What a shock!" exclaims Heila as she too stood next to the others. "We were coming to hook up with you and then go visit the Professor" remarks Joey. "I bet he knows the details of the case!"

As that was said Heila can't help but remain silent for she too knew that it was most likely Shadi who was behind the murder of Kanekura but refused to say anything about it for Yami Heila was going to look into it. "HO HO…. Shall we go together then?" asks Grandpa to everyone who was present which pulls Heila from her thoughts.

"I just **KNOW **there's a **CURSE**!" mumbles Joey as he scratches his chin. 'There he goes again…The moron!' thinks Heila as she looks to Joey in wonder. "Umm, Heila….Joey…. I don't think you two should tag along this time, I think it would be better if you didn't go….I just have this feeling….."remarks Yami as he tries to tell them not to go.

"Huh…?" voices Yugi as he tried to figure out what Yami was trying to say. "We're all right, Yami!" assures Heila to Yami. "You're worried that Joey's afraid of the curse, aren't you?". "Yeah! I'm not really scared!!" remarks Joey to Yami. "Professor Yoshimori showed us around the museum! We're worried about him just like you are! He seems like a good guy".

"Y-Yeah….You're right! I'm sorry for acting weird…." remarks Yami who was still a tad uneasy by his feeling but knew better than to voice them again. "HO HO….Then let's be off…." and with that said Yugi, Yami, Joey, Heila and Grandpa all head towards the University.

"Um Heila?" calls Yugi as he walked beside Heila. "Yes Yugi" asks Heila as she glanced towards Yugi. "Where's Yami Heila?" answers Yugi which catches Heila off guard. "Ahh…Umm….She had an important engagement to attend to would meet up with us there" answers Heila who was hoping Yugi would just except her answer.

"Ok" was all Yugi said as everyone continued there walk towards the University while off in the shadows a mysterious hooded figure was lurking in the shadows behind them.

**ARCHAEOLOGY LAB**

'IMPOSSIBLE…..THERE'S NO SUCH THING AS A CURSE…..' thinks Yoshimori as he sits within his office at the University trying to think of all the possible things that could have killed Kanekura. 'URK…' groans Yoshimori in frustration as a tear slips down his face until suddenly a clatter sounds, alerting Yoshimori.

"I'm hearing things…." remarks Yoshimori as he turns around to see what the clatter noise was about only to find nothing behind him before deciding to turn himself around once more. "A lot has happened today, I must be tired…. Mutou will be bringing his grandson soon…. I've never needed a friend as much as I do today…." replies Yoshimori softly as he looks at his desk with down shifted eyes which prevent him from seeing Shadi who now stood behind him.

'Criminal who defiled the territory of the gods, who profaned the valley of the kings….By Anubis's will, I now put you on trial… before you die, I will unlock the room of your soul with the power of the Millennium key! Gods willing, I will find some shred of guilt….' thinks Shadi as he stands behind Yoshimori silently while activating his Millennium Key to look within Yoshimori's soul room.

'I see…this is the room of his soul….The first thing that meets the eyes are the shelves full of books…all of them about Archaeology. And artifacts excavated from ruins….His heart is cluttered with his obsession with the past. In one corner covered with dust, a picture of his family…..He has neglected them because of his obsession…He regrets it….But it's too late now. The darkness of the room is proof of the anxiety and fear he is feeling….The museum owner's death must be the cause….', 'HMM……In the darkness, a glimmer of light….This is the light of _**HOPE…..**_ I see…This man is waiting for his friends…That clams his heart and gives him a ray of hope….Who is he awaiting…..?' wonders Shadi as he looks deeper and deeper into Yoshimori's soul room only to see that it is Yugi and his friends that he is waiting for.

"YUGI!! YAMI!!!" exclaims Shadi once he sees who it was. "One of his friends coming to visit….is the boy who solved the Millennium Puzzle!!! As well as the boy who controls the Puzzle" .

"This has become interesting…Before I kill him, I may be able to use this man to draw out Yami's hidden power! I will redecorate the room of the Professor's soul…And turn him into my puppet!!" with that said Shadi begins to remodel Yoshimori's soul room to that of a puppet so that Shadi would have total control over him.

Once completed Shadi exit's the soul room. 'The redecoration is complete…This man is my puppet now.', 'Heh heh…and now Yami….The second stage of our game begins!!' thinks Shadi.

Mean while outside, Yugi, Yami, Heila, Joey and Grandpa had just finally arrived. "Here we are" remarks Grandpa as they all look at the huge building in front of them.

"The light's aren't on…." remarks Heila as everyone walks threw the gates of the school. "I hate schools at night! They're so creepy!" exclaims Joey as they all begin walking threw the dark halls of the school.

"You don't have a shred of courage, do you Joey" remarks Heila as she looks over to Joey to see him creeping threw the hallway with them. But before anyone could reply Grandpa finally speaks up. "This is his room".

"It's spooky" whines Joey as he looks into the dark room. "JOEY! You're going to make Professor Yoshimori even more depressed if you look like that!" exclaims Heila as she see's Joey's creped out face.

"Heila's right, Joey", "The Professor must be worried about what happened to Mr. Kanekura" replies Yugi as he stands next to Joey. "AWRIGHT! I GOT IT!" shouts Joey as he looks to both Yugi and Heila.

"Then let's put a big smile on it, huh?" replies Joey as he glances at everyone. "This should help cheer him up…." replies Grandpa as he holds a bottle of something within his hands. "Yeah! Let's not mention the museum at all" replies Yami as they all get ready to enter the room.

"HEY THERE!" exclaims Joey and Yugi as they were the first two to enter the room. "Professor Yoshimori, We're here!" exclaims everyone this time, excluding Yami for he thought it was a little ridiculous to be doing.

"Sorry, we're late, Professor…." replies Grandpa as everyone stands within the room now. "Thank you for coming!", "Come in…..Come in….Come in….Come in…." replies Yoshimori with a strange tone of voice as he motions for everyone to come inside the room.

"Uh…Hope we're not interrupting anything…" replies Joey to the Professor. "I've been waiting for you! Hee, Hee, Hee…Hee, Hee…." replies Yoshimori. "Hey, he looks pretty happy" remarks Joey as he sees Yoshimori's happy like face.

"Yup…" agrees Yugi. "Professor, we brought something for you! Y'Know…you showed us around the museum and all…" exclaims Joey as he holds out a huge white plastic bag filled with things from the museum.

"MORON!" shout both Yami and Heila. "IXNAY ON THE MUSEUM-MAY!" replies Yugi. "WHUP!" replies Joey as he puts a hand over his mouth. "Nice one" groans Yami as he let's out a sigh. "Oh yes, Oh yes…The Museum…." replies Yoshimori with a sideways glance as he turned his face away from the others.

"MORON" growls Heila as she glares at Joey. "Sorry" replies Joey as he shies away from Heila's glare. Suddenly the Professor begins to speak once more. "Some~body kill~lled him….. Somebody killed Mr. Kanekura! Hee Hee…." which was enough to cause shock around the whole group as they all turn to look at Yoshimori.

"Hey! Something weird's goin' on here….!" exclaims Joey as he looks towards Yoshimori. "Professor Yoshimori, what's wrong?" questions Grandpa as he looks to his dear friend. "There is nothing wrong….I was just waiting……waiting for Yami….Hee Hee…" replies Yoshimori as he explains his true objective.

"HUH?!" exclaims a shocked Yami as he looks to Yoshimori who all of a sudden comes running towards them with out stretched arms as he suddenly puts his hands around Joey's neck, which begins to cut off his air supply. "GURK…..WHA…..!" is all Joey can manage to get out. "JOEY!" exclaims Heila and Yugi as they see what's happening.

"I want to see your powers Yami…." replies Yoshimori as he looks to Yami all the while still choking Joey in the process. "URG…." grunts Joey as he tries to remove Yoshimori's hands from around his neck just as Shadi appears.

"SHADI" exclaims Yami as he looks in Shadi's direction. "Please excuse my puppet's rudeness…" remarks Shadi as he looks to Yami. "GGK…!" breaths Joey. "JOEY" shout Heila as she watched on helplessly.

'Why's the Professor doing this….? It couldn't be….Shadi….!' thinks Yami as he looks on between Shadi and Yoshimori. "Shadi! What did you do to Professor Yoshimori?!" shouts Yami as he glares at Shadi.

"If my theory is correct….This will bring out your true power, the true powers of your Millennium Puzzle" remarks Shadi as he looks on with determination. "What?!" exclaims Yami as he looks on at Shadi.

"NOW YAMI!! BRING FORTH YOUR TRUE POWER" shouts Shadi to Yami which causes Yami to growl in anger. "Yami…." whispers Yugi as he stands off to the side as he watches Yami and Shadi stand off against one another.

TBC

Please R&R

A/N: Well how was this chapter? Good? Bad? Worth the wait?


	17. Duel 16 Shadi's Challenge

Me: WHOA! Long time no see everyone….. Sorry for such a very long wait I've been really busy with stuff and I haven't had time to update anything at all

Hikari: Yea, were truly sorry about not updating, we also notice that some of you have asked about Tea re-appearing and do worry she shall re-appear just not yet were having her re-appear somewhere around Duel 27 when Yugi and the gang must fight Kaiba's Death-T game.

Me: Anyways without further ado here is Chapter 16 to The Millennium Puzzle

Disclaimer: Anyways, We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! And never will it's the rightful property of Kazuki Takahashi the only thing we own are the Mangas that we buy. We also don't own Heila or Yami Heila they belong to Animegirl20 the only person we own are Arainaina and maybe others who will appear later on in future chapters.

"..." - Talking

'...' - Thoughts

(...) - Yami's to their Hikari's

/.../ - Hikari's to their Yami's

Duel 16: Shadi's Challenge

As Yami and Shadi continue to stand off between one another Joey on the other hand was having a little bit of trouble getting air to his lungs. "GGGH…" chokes Joey as he tries to get the Professor off him.

"JOEY!" exclaims Yugi who was now trying to help his best friend. "The Professor's really trying to kill Joey" exclaims Heila. "Professor Yoshimori! What's wrong?" exclaims Grandpa as he to was trying to figure out the Professor.

"SHADI!" growls Yami as he tries to hold back his temper. "Now Yami, show me your true powers" remarks Shadi once again.

Meanwhile, everyone was gathered around Joey and Yoshimori as everyone tried to loosen Yoshimori's hold on Joey's neck. "URRRGH…..His strength is insane! I can't budge his arms!" exclaims Grandpa as he tries pulling on one of his arms.

"JOEY" calls Yugi once more. "HEE HEE" chuckles Yoshimori. But as all this was going on Yugi can't help but think negatively which on the other hand allowed Yami to hear threw the connection they shared threw the Millennium Puzzle. 'What's happened….? Professor….! It's like someone brainwashed him and turned him into a killer….' thinks Yugi as he takes a glance back towards Yami and Shadi.

'Shadi…Did he do something to the Professor?' wonders Yugi as he glances at Shadi. "Know this, Yami….I have redecorated the room of that man's soul….now he moves at my will. I have planted one thought in that puppet. "Make the boy's friends suffer…." explains Shadi to Yami.

'That will push Yami's heart to the limit…If my theory is correct…..when he has no other options, when his heart is out of hope….then this should cause Yami's powers to awaken' thinks Shadi who only wanted to see Yami's true powers and would stop at nothing to see them.

'I planned to leave this country as soon as I punished the men who defiled the territory of the gods and opened the Pharaoh's tomb….But then I met Yami….Since that time, the feeling of defeat smolders in my heart…..I can't leave this country…not with those embers still burning….I want to see Yami's power with my own eyes….To do that, I will push this boy as far as I must….' thinks Shadi as he looks over at Yami who was glaring daggers at him.

"JOEY!" shouts Heila who was no gasping for air. "….UH…..UH…..". "JOEY! This is bad…..!" whispers Yugi as he looks around for something he could grab a hold of. Suddenly Yugi spotted a globe that was sitting off to the side of the room.

So with a glare and quick determination, Yugi goes and gets the globe before running at the Professor with great force and swinging the globe right at him. "Professor…Forgive me!" and with that Yugi swung the globe directly at the Professor which collided head on with him causing him to let go of Joey.

"UCK…" wheezes Joey as he gasps in loads of air to his lungs once the Professor went flying backwards. "GASP! WHEE-EEZE…GEEZ…..I Almost….Croaked…..Hukk…." coughs Joey as he's finally able to speak once more.

"You did it, Yugi" shouts Heila. "Great work aibou" remarks Yami as he noticed what his aibou had done. "You knocked him out…..!" wonders Grandpa as he noticed what his grandson did. Which also shocks Shadi in the process.

"Are you okay, Joey?" asks Heila. "Yeah….Nice hit, Yugi!" remarks Joey as he looks to both Yugi and Heila. "I think I hit him too hard…." remarks Yugi as he looks to the globe within his hands still. "I'm worried about Professor Yoshimori" remarks Grandpa as he looks to the Professor who was on the floor.

Just then as that was said the Professor suddenly began to move and decided to leap up at everyone once again. "EEK" exclaims Grandpa as he sees the Professor still zombie like. "He's still the same" remarks Yami as his eyes widen in shock.

"He's a zombie! Everyone, let's split up!" shouts Joey who thought it was a good idea to split up so it would be harder for the Professor to try attacking them again. 'Hmmm…..Evidently the Professor isn't enough….. I must enter the room of the soul of another here….and turn them into a puppet as well' thinks Shadi as he begins to search for his neck target.

"Be careful, Everyone" exclaims Yugi as he looks to everyone from a different part of the room completely unaware of Shadi who suddenly appears behind him. 'Hmm…this boy….If I recall correctly this is the boy who holds two rooms within his soul….maybe I can use him to my advantage…' thinks Shadi as he re-enters Yugi's soul room once more.

Upon entering Yugi's soul room once more, Shadi is suddenly greeted by toys and more toys that are scattered all over the room. 'This boy is very pure…can I bring myself to "remodel" his room? It would be a pathetic thing to do but I must force Yami into action. At the very least I can do is not turn him into a pathetic zombie like the Professor. Instead he shall be a lovely puppet without memories or a voice….' and with that in mind Shadi began to redecorate Yugi's once childish soul room.

"OOOHYAAAA" groans Professor Yoshimori who was going after Joey once again. "He's comin at me again" remarks Joey as the Professor dashes his way. "Professor Yoshimori, What's going on? Don't you remember me? I'm your friend" explains Grandpa as he jumps in front of Joey and the Professor.

"Gramps, don't get to close" remarks Joey as he tries to reason with Grandpa. "UHH….", "URAAAHH!" grunts the Professor as he slugs Grandpa within the face. "GWAA" groans Grandpa as he takes the punch to the face.

"Grandpa Mutou" shouts Heila as she sees what happens to Grandpa. "Gramps" exclaims Joey who was totally unaware of the Professor who was still coming his way. "Joey watch out, Run" shouts Yami who sees the Professor.

"DAMN", 'At this rate it's only a matter of time until that zombie gets a hold of Yugi, Yami and Heila….I've got to distract him….I've got to lead him away!', "Hey! Ya old bookworm! Take a bite out of this! MY ASS" remarks Joey as he shakes his ass at the Professor in hopes it would work.

"RGAAAH" growls the Professor to Joey just as Joey quickly dashes out of the room and down the hallway with the Professor hot on his heels. "OVER HERE", 'Heh Heh….That's it follow me' and with that in mind Joey continues to lead the Professor away from everyone else.

"JOEY!" yell both Yami and Heila as they notice Joey run out and down the hallway with the Professor hot on his trail. "You have a good friend….He would save you by sacrificing himself… And he is a good friend as well" replies Shadi as he stood behind both Heila and Yami.

"SHADI" reply both Heila and Yami as they turn to face him. But as soon as they turn to face Shadi do they notice Yugi standing next to him as well. "YUGI!" shouts Yami as he notice his aibou under the control of Shadi.

"What did you do to Yugi" asks Heila as she looks to Yugi in sadness. "I redesigned the room of his soul. This boy is now a doll, who cannot speak or think. He is a puppet who cannot move without my will" explains Shadi as he continues to stand next to Yugi.

"Now, Yami….Let your blood burn with anger….let your body shake with sorrow! And reveal your true power!" remarks Shadi as he looks to Yami. "Yugi….." whispers Yami as he looks to Yugi with despair and pain as he looks on helplessly.

'Yugi….Err….Shadi's gone to far this time' thinks Heila as she watches the Guardian of the Millennium Items stand before her as he continues to push Yami to his limits. While back with Joey, Joey was still trying to shake the Professor off his trail.

"URK…." groans Joey as the Professor continues to chase him threw the halls. "AAGH! DAMN HE'S FAST!". 'Heh Heh, But I'm not trying to get away! I've drawn him far enough away from Yugi and the others…I'll finish this at the next corner' thinks Joey as he gets ready to turn the next corner and face the Professor once again.

Once around the corner Joey decides to take action. 'Heh heh….Come and get it' thinks Joey just as throws a super hard punch towards Yoshimori which sends him flying just as his mouth collided with Joey's fist.

"WHA-YAHHH!" yells Joey. "AWRIGHT! That right how'll bring you to your senses!" remarks Joey as he watches Yoshimori collide with the far side of the wall. "Prof?" calls Joeys as he tries to keep his distance from Yoshimori.

"You're okay, aren't you….? You woke up right?" asks Joey as Yoshimori begins to move once more. 'He tired to kill me, and I'm helpin' him out! See, I'm really a nice guy….' But what Joey thought suddenly becomes the total opposite to what was happing for Yoshimori was still under the control of Shadi. "WHAA?" exclaims a shocked yet rather confused Joey. "NO WAY!"

"WHOO HOO…." groans Yoshimori as he continues his chase after Joey. "WHY…..? WHY DIDN'T THAT WORK?" shouts Joey as he goes back to running for his life as Yoshimori continues to chase him threw the hallways.

Meanwhile back with Yami and Shadi, Yami was battling within him to do the right thing without hurting Yugi in the process. 'Yami….' thinks Heila as she looks to Yami with a loss of what to do for him.

'That's it….Anger…..Hatred…..Sadness….On the far side of your emotions…..like a runner waiting for the handoff in a relay…Your true powers are waiting….'thinks Shadi as he continues to watch Yami ball his fists into tight grips and his body shakes with rage.

"Listen well, Yami…..These words will be the final trigger…..If I ordered this boy to die….He would die" remarks Shadi to Yami which causes him to gasp in anger as he looks to Shadi in the process. 'This is it…his true powers' thinks Shadi as he begins to feel the powers of the Millennium Puzzle come to life within Yami.

As that was happening Heila herself was also feeling the powers of the Millennium Puzzle as Yami's emotions began to take there toll as Yami began to call forth his true powers. "Yami no" gasps Heila as the puzzle began to glow brighter than ever before.

But as this was all going on inside, on the outside a hooded female figure was standing on a ledge just outside the building while gasping as she could feel the power of the Millennium Puzzle. "That power…It….It can't be….".

"SHADI!" yells Yami finally once the light to the Millennium Puzzle began to die down and Yami was facing Shadi face to face with an emotion far greater than what Yami was showing once before, it was as if he was a totally different person.

"Finally….You've awaken your true powers…..Now, the second stage to our game can begin….." remarks Shadi as he looks to Yami without fear.

TBC

A/N: Well how was this? Was is good? Bad? Please R&R


	18. Duel 17 Game Start!

Me: Whoa! Hey everyone and welcome back to the next chapter to The Millennium Puzzle.

Hikari: We hope you enjoy this chapter just as much as we enjoyed writing it.

Me: Anyways without further ado here is Duel 17 to the Millennium Puzzle…

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! And never will it's the rightful property of Kazuki Takahashi the only thing we do own are the mangas that we buy. We also don't own Heila or Yami Heila for they belong to Animegirl20 the only ones we do own are Arainaina and many others that will appear later on in future chapters.**

"…." - Talking

'….' - Thoughts

(….) - Yami's to their Hikari's

/…./ - Hikari's to their Yami's

**Duel 17: Game Start!**

**LAST TIME**

"SHADI!" yells Yami finally once the light to the Millennium Puzzle began to die down and Yami was facing Shadi face to Face with an emotion far greater than what Yami was showing once before, it was as if he was a totally different person.

"Finally….You've awaken your true powers…Now, the second stage to our game can begin…." remarks Shadi as he looks to Yami without fear.

"SHADI" growls Yami once more. "Now that I have your attention…..The time has come to finish our battle…In a Shadow Game" replies Shadi once he had Yami's full attention. "The last time we met, I searched the room to your soul trying to determine your power… But you forced me out….This time I will try your power here" explains Shadi to Yami.

"Now that the shoe's on the other foot, I suppose I have no choice but to accept…" asks Yami to Shadi. "Yes….If not, this boy will remain a doll forever…" remarks Shadi as he glances to Yugi as does Yami.

'Yugi!' thinks Yami as he looks to Yugi's motionless eyes. "The game will begin in 10 minutes on the roof. I will go on ahead and make the preparations….Fortunately, all the tools I need are here in this Archaeology lab. Come when the clock strikes eight! I'll be waiting on the roof" and with that Shadi vanished from the room along with Yugi leaving only Yami and Heila there alone within the room.

'Shadi….Why is he so determined to test my power? Does his bloodline….whatever group he says he represents….want to use my power? Or do they want to ELIMINATE it….? The power of the Millennium Puzzle….Even I don't know it's full extent' thinks Yami as he grips the Millennium Puzzle within his hands.

'But it's there, somewhere inside me….hidden in the true room of my soul….It pulses quietly, waiting for the right time….However…There's one thing I'm sure of, Shadi….The fact that you….ARE my enemy…No matter what game you challenge me to…I must win, for my koi's sake' remarks Yami's mind as he looks to the clock hanging on the wall.

'Oh Yami….If only you knew the truth…' thinks Heila sadly as she looks to Yami and then to the clock on the wall only to notice it read eight o' clock on the dot which alerts Yami to begin making his way towards the roof.

Upon reaching the roof Yami and Heila are brought face to face with Yugi who was standing on the other side of the fence on a wooden plank with nothing more but mere ropes holding him up.

"YUGI!" shouts both Yami and Heila as they see what's before them. "NOW… Let's begin the game…. The trial of the mind" smirks Shadi as he looks to Yami and waits.

"YUGI!" shouts Yami to his koi in hopes he would here him somehow. "SHADI! How dare you put Yugi in danger….You're not going to use him in our game….." shouts Yami to Shadi as he turns to look over in his direction.

"I AM YAMI…..If you lose this game….It will mean the boy's death…" explains Shadi.

"GRRR" growls Yami in anger as he looks to Shadi. 'If Yami loses….Yugi will…Yugi will die? Why would Shadi go threw such great lengths just to test Yami's powers?' wonders Heila as she watches them from the side lines.

"Before I explain the rules, I want to say one thing….About the Millennium Puzzle….I don't know how you came into possession of this item, nor do I know how or why, after 5,000 years was this boy, Yugi, able to solve it….You might think of it as a coincidence…but the Millennium Puzzle has chosen the two of you after waiting for over 5,000 years" explains Shadi as he tries to give Yami a history lesson.

"I've heard enough….Don't you dare try to say we're some sort of allies…I want nothing to do with you or your bloodline…Just shut up and start the game! Tell me the rules" demands Yami as he looks to Shadi for the rules.

"Don't be afraid…Yami…" remarks Shadi. "…..Me? Afraid….?" gasps Yami just minutes after Shadi's remark to him.

"Somewhere inside your heart, your afraid of that power. You fear the unknown power of the Millennium Puzzle" remarks Shadi which causes Yami to gasp once more in shock at how he could possibly have known that.

"YAMI….That is the weakness of your heart…The proof lies before you" answers Shadi as he points to one of the statues that was tied to the ropes holding Yugi up just as it began to crack and then shatter.

"YUGI!" yells Heila as one of the ropes break free from the statue.

"YUGI!", 'What in the world…..! One of the statues broke on its own?' wonders Yami as he watches on in shock at what was going on before his eyes.

"Yami, When you show the weakness of your heart….The ushebti will answer that weakness and break one by one…And when the four ushebti that reflect your heart all shatter and fall….The boy will fall as well…And now there are only three left" remarks Shadi once more as if telling Yami he would lose this game which causes Heila to gasp in shock at hearing what Shadi was putting both Yami and Yugi threw.

"However, Should you win, the ropes that are supporting the bridge of life are also strung threw my own Millennium item, the Millennium Key which is supported by my ushebti that reflects my own heart. In other words, if you can break my ushebti before all three of yours do…The Millennium Key will travel down the ropes and reach the boys hand! For if a person that has been "redecorated" touches the Millennium Key, they will return to normal…The boy's life will be saved….and I will lose" replies Shadi as if it was only that simple.

'So, this is a game to determine each other's weaknesses….my heart is being weighed against Yugi's own life…This is truly a trial of the mind' remarks Yami's mind as he slowly takes in everything that Shadi has said to him about the Shadow Game thus far.

'This game is a weighting of the heart and mind….If Yami isn't careful he could lose this game and Yugi' thinks Heila as she glances to Yami.

"Let us begin" and with that said there's suddenly a large gust of wind that surrounds both Yami and Shadi as the next round begins. 'What tricks are you going to use to test my heart? How will you do it, Shadi' wonders Yami as he awaits his next challenge.

'Heh heh…let's go, Yami…Stage one' thinks Shadi as they get ready for the next stage of the game.

Just then the ground begins to shake and crumble as hands begin to appear from the ground and zombie like creatures begin to appear as they slowly crawl there way over to Yami which causes Heila to scream at what was happening to Yami.

"What in the world? What's happening?" cries Heila as the zombies continue to crawl on top of Yami.

"GGHH…..!" yells Yami as the zombies continue to weigh his body down, keeping him from moving.

'Ah….Yami, This is the first stage of your heart's weighing', "Answer my riddle, "What creeps on the ground and clings to the pillars?" Then you will know what surrounds you" answers Shadi as he gives Yami his first clue to the game.

'Creeps on the ground and clings to the pillars….?', 'What is it…?' panics Yami's mind as he begins to sweat. "URK…!" yells Yami as more and more hands begin to appear upon him.

But as time begins to fly by and Yami without an answer his second ushebti slowly begins to crack. "AAAGGH…." cries Yami as he tries to break free from the zombies.

'You're trapped in the illusion Yami….When you show weakness of your heart, you will drown in that illusion and all of your ushebti will shatter….In the Shadow Games, those with weak hearts always lose….you have been chosen by the Millennium Puzzle, you MUST know that….The only way to defeat that illusion is to hold your heart strong and answer my question…find the true nature of that illusion' thinks Shadi as he looks to Yami without compassion.

"GRRG….!", 'That which creeps on the ground and clings to the pillars…DAMN…This is an illusion Shadi put it in my mind…but even though I know it's an illusion I can't break free….Is this the weakness of my heart?' wonders Yami as he finally begins to put the pieces together.

'Answer the riddle….That's what Shadi said…If I solve the riddle maybe the illusion will disappear….Damn…don't rush….think….think of his question….REMEMBER!' and with that in mind Yami closes his eyes as he tries to think about Shadi's riddle.

'That which creeps on the ground and clings to the pillars….That which creeps on the ground is these zombies…and…the pillar that they cling to…is ME! And if I think of it the other way around…imagine a pillar standing…and coming off it, clinging to the ground….' suddenly the answer finally comes to Yami as he gives Shadi his answer.

"This illusion's true nature is my SHADOW!" replies Yami as he looks to Shadi just as the illusion began to disappear.

"Yay, You did it Yami!" squeals Heila as he gives Yami a big smile for beating the first of Shadi's challenges.

"Heh…Somehow you managed to clear the first stage…But I was just trying you out….The next stage is even harder, can you keep your heart strong?" asks Shadi as he begins the second test for Yami.

Once again the ground begins to split only this time instead of zombies and hands appearing all that was in front of Yami was a big black hole.

"Wh-What the….!" exclaims Yami as he looks into the hole that was before him.

Meanwhile somewhere inside the huge building Joey is still running from the zombie Professor completely unaware that help would soon be on it's way as the hooded figure finally makes her way inside.

"Hold on Joey, I'm coming" and with that the hooded figure runs off after Joey.

TBC

A/N: Well, Good? Bad? Please R&R


	19. Duel 18 Second Stage!

Me: Hey everyone and welcome back to the next chapter to The Millennium Puzzle.

Hikari: We hope you enjoy this chapter just as much as we enjoyed writing it.

Me: Anyways without further ado here is Duel 18 to the Millennium Puzzle…

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! And never will it's the rightful property of Kazuki Takahashi the only thing we do own are the mangas that we buy. We also don't own Heila or Yami Heila for they belong to Animegirl20 the only ones we do own are Arainaina and many others that will appear later on in future chapters.**

"…." - Talking

'….' - Thoughts

(….) - Yami's to their Hikari's

/…./ - Hikari's to their Yami's

**Duel 18: Second Stage**

"Wh-What the…?" exclaims Yami as he slowly looks into the huge hole that was before him. "Something's down there….under the floor", 'It's something big, trying to crawl it's way up…This is bad…I have to get away'.

But just as that was thought two large hands suddenly reach up and out of the ground just as Yami turned around to leave. "YAMI!" cries Heila just as the large hands grab Yami by the arms once his back was turned.

"WHA?" exclaims Yami once grabbed by the arms. "NO!", 'It's a monster' thinks Yami. "You can't escape Yami. This is the second stage of our game….The Shadow Game…..Concentration or Death" remarks Shadi at Yami's feeble attempts to get away.

"A shadow game!" gasps both Heila and Yami.

"Hear me Yami, There is only one way to escape the clutches of Ammit…And that is to win" explains Shadi. "URR…" groans Yami as Ammit appears behind him, mouth open wide as if ready to consume him.

'First mummies, now a crocodile monster….! Is this another one of Shadi's illusions?' wonders Yami as he takes a look behind him.

"That is correct…The thing that holds you, Ammit, is not "real" in the way you use the word. But illusion or real, when you feel her teeth bite you will die….and ammit will consume your soul, so you know her last meal was the soul of the museum owner. Not long ago. She must still be ravenous…" admits Shadi.

'It was him, he killed Kanekura' thinks Yami as he looks to Shadi. "Yami…the only way you can survive is to clear this stage and dispel the illusion of ammit" says Shadi which gets Yami's full attention now.

"Allow me to explain the rules" and with that said nine stone plates appear in front of Yami with giant question marks all over them.

"Nine stone plates?" exclaims Yami. 'What in the world….?'

"Do you know the game "Concentration"….? You spread out a deck of playing cards and attempt to turn over matching numbers, one pair at a time.", "Those stone plates, like cards, have pairs of pictures etched onto the reverse side" replies Shadi as he looks to Yami.

"HOLD ON! THERE ARE NINE PLATES! YOU NEED AN EVEN NUMBER TO HAVE PAIRS" yells Yami to Shadi as if telling him he miscounted his plates.

"Heh…That's right…There is one extra plate in the middle. In this version of the game, you must name the picture etched on that middle plate, you don't have to match the other pairs. If you can solve that puzzle, the illusion of ammit will disappear…however….YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO TURN OVER EVEN ONE OF THE NINE STONE PLATES" explains Shadi.

"WHAT?" yells Yami in shock.

'So in other words Yami has to guess at what the picture is in the center without touching it?' wonders Heila with worry for she knew all about ammit and what she could do to someone if she bit you.

"There is a time limit though, You have five minutes to answer. When that time is up, ammit will close it's jaws on your head" and with that said both Yami and Heila gasp in shock and horror as Yami is suddenly put to the test.

"Heh Heh…Let me tell you the KEY to the puzzle…..Those stone plates are a mirror of ammit" answers Shadi to Yami as he gives Yami his clue to solving the puzzle.

'A mirror of the monster…?' wonders Yami.

"Now, Yami, Shake off your fear and solve this puzzle….What is the picture on the center plate?" asks Shadi

"GAME START!"

'How….?' panics Yami as he looks to the nine stone plates before him. 'The picture on the center plate…..? Concentration….A mirror of the monster….There are too few clues to solve the puzzle!'

'I don't know! I can't think straight! I'm too scared!' cries Yami's mind as panic begins to settle deep within him as he struggles to solve the puzzle before him.

But just then the sounds of cracking could be heard as Yami's ushebti from before began to crack once more only deeper than before.

'Damn…if I show any weakness, the ushebti that support Yugi will shatter' thinks Yami in shock as he takes notice to the badly broken ushebti before him.

'YUGI' screams Yami silently as Yugi continues to stand motionless just outside the roof area.

"Careful Yami…There are only three ushebti left! You can't afford to lose another" shouts Heila as she too noticed the badly damaged statue.

'Yugi, Koi…..I'll save you if it costs me my own life….I'll solve this puzzle no matter what' remarks a determine Yami as he goes back to concentrating on the puzzle before him.

Mean while Joey was still running for his life and was beginning to run out of options as well.

"DAMMIT! Don't you ever stop?" yells Joey as the zombie Professor gets closer and closer to him.

But with that said Joey suddenly turns another corner of the building only to come face to face with a dead end leaving him no were else to run.

'GGH…It's a dead end!' panics Joey just as the Professor appears right behind him as well.

"WHA…" gasps Joey as he sees the Professor. "JOEY, Quick in here" shouts a voice as a slender hand waves to him from the doorway which alerts Joey to come but not before he grabs the fire extinguisher in the process.

Once Joey has the extinguisher in his hand Joey quickly makes a dash for the room only to be grabbed by the jacket and yanked over to a near by wall.

"Stay here" whispers the figure to Joey. "Who are you?" asks Joey as he looks to the person before him only to notice that he couldn't see much due to the hood covering the persons body.

"I'll explain later now shush" remarks the hooded figure just as the Professor approaches the room that Joey had entered just minutes before.

Upon reaching the room the Professor slowly begins to enter the room but upon entering the room the hooded figure silently sneaks up behind him and knocks him hard across the head which knocks him out.

"Whoa, nice shot" remarks Joey as he moves away from the wall just as the hooded figure moves over to the window and opens it.

"He won't be out for much longer, we better act fast before he wakes" replies the hooded figure once the window was open.

"Right….but who are you? And how do you know my name?" asks Joey as he looks to the hooded figure.

"I'll explain later alright, right now we have to get to the roof….Yugi's in danger" exclaims the hooded figure. "What? What do you mean? Hey I want answers" demands Joey as he stands a few feet from the person who helped him.

But before the hooded figure can respond the Professor manages to get back to his feet and gets ready to attack Joey.

"Ah! Behind you!" exclaims the figure as the figure takes notice of the Professor.

"Huh?" wonders Joey as he turns around only to see the Professor walking his way. Quickly as to act fast Joey quickly grabs the extinguisher from before and aims it at the Professor.

"EXTINGUISHER ATTACK!" shouts Joey as he uses the fire extinguisher on the Professor. "Ha, take that, zombie Professor. In my fights, "Fair and square" means "Anything goes".

"GUGAAHH" groans the Professor as he slaps the extinguisher out of Joey's hands. "Crap!" exclaims Joey before deciding to punch to Professor right across the face.

"Nice shot!" exclaims the hooded figure only to notice the Professor grab Joey by the jacket and begin to push him towards her.

"HUH? H…Hey! What're you doing?" exclaims Joey as he glances behind him as the Professor continues to push him.

"You're not…! Wait! This is the third floor!" shouts Joey as he notices the window and the hooded figure. "Quick! Get out of the way".

"HUH?" gasps the hooded figure just as Joey collides with her and both of them go flying threw the window.

"NOOOOOO" shouts Joey just as he and the hooded figure begin to fall.

Suddenly though, as if by chance Joey managed to grab a hold of the curtain from the window before quickly grabbing the hooded figures hand which prevents them from falling any further.

"Few…that was close" sighs Joey as he and the figure hang from the window. "Are you ok?" asks Joey to the figure below him.

"Ya, thank you…for saving my life" replies the hooded figure to Joey when suddenly there was the sound of popping, which alerted Joey.

"No way" groans Joey as more popping was heard. "ACK! Gimme a break!" shouts Joey as the curtain continue to come loose. "Listen I need you to jump and grab a hold of a ledge on the count of three" shouts Joey to the hooded figure.

"Right" replies the Hooded Figure.

"Ok, One….Two….Three" and with that Joey swings the hooded figure to the closets ledge he could find just as the curtain finally broke causing him to, to let go as well and make a daring jump for the same ledge.

Upon reaching the nearest ledge Joey is able to take a look above him only to notice Yugi who was still standing on the Bridge of life. "YUGI!", 'What is he doing up there…..!' panics Joey as he sees his best friend standing there on a wooden bridge.

But just as that was thought, a scream can heard as the hooded figure yells to Joey which alerts him causing him to turn and take notice and the zombie Professor makes his way down from the window as well and heads for Joey.

"WUK….", 'You've got to be kidding' thinks Joey as he sees the Professor mere feet from him.

Meanwhile back with Yami and Shadi, Yami was still trying to figure out the clues to his next challenge.

"Yami, you have one minute left" answers Shadi, which causes Yami to glance his way before looking back to the puzzle.

'Damn…at this rate both Yugi and I…..' thinks Yami as he tries not to think of the outcome.

"Come on Yami you can do it!" shouts Heila as she tries to encourage Yami.

"Heila" whispers Yami as he glances to the girl. 'Ok, let's run through everything again…Nine stone plates in all…The one in the middle is the puzzle….What was Shadi's clue? These plates are a mirror of the monster….', 'A mirror! A mirror reflects your face and form' thinks Yami once he's able to figure out the clues.

'And since this game is "concentration"…eight of the plates must hide four pairs of pictures! But the plate in the middle is left out' thinks Yami as the clues become clearer and clearer.

"30 seconds left!" exclaims Shadi as he lets Yami know of the time.

'If the stone plates are a mirror then they must show parts of the monster! What does this monster have TWO of? And what does it have only ONE of….?', 'There are TWO…Eyes! Nostrils! Hands! Ears!' thinks Yami.

"5 seconds left" remarks Shadi.

'Hurry Yami' thinks Heila with worry as Shadi begins the final count down to clock.

'And there is only ONE….That's it! I know the answer! There's only one…..', "MOUTH!" remarks Yami as he yells out his answer.

So with that said Ammit finally vanishes from site just as the stone plates flip to reveal two of everything except the one mouth that Yami had stated for his answer.

"Phew…He made it" sighs Heila just as Shadi got ready to speak again.

"Yami…..you have done well to beat my second game…..But this is the final stage, the challenge will be much more difficult than the ones so far" explains Shadi as he gets ready to Yami his last and final test.

'The final stage…..' thinks Yami as all he can do is wait for the last and final challenge.

TBC

A/N: Well how was it? Good? Bad? Please R&R


	20. Duel 19 Final Stage!

Me: Hey everyone and welcome back to the next chapter to The Millennium Puzzle.

Hikari: We hope you enjoy this chapter just as much as we enjoyed writing it.

Me: Anyways without further ado here is Duel 19 to the Millennium Puzzle…

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! And never will it's the rightful property of Kazuki Takahashi the only thing we do own are the mangas that we buy. We also don't own Heila or Yami Heila for they belong to Animegirl20 the only ones we do own are Arainaina and many others that will appear later on in future chapters.**

"…." - Talking

'….' - Thoughts

(….) - Yami's to their Hikari's

/…./ - Hikari's to their Yami's

**Duel 19: Final Stage**

"What the-! Don't follow me out here you stupid zombie!" yells Joey as he tries to avoid the Professor at all cost as he and the hooded figure begin to make there way towards Yugi and the roof.

"YUGI" shouts Joey to his pal in hopes he would here him. "We have to hurry before it's to late" remarks the hooded figure as she urges Joey to move faster.

Meantime back on the roof Shadi was just about to give Yami is last and final test to there game.

"YAMI! This is the final game!" remarks Shadi to Yami. 'The Final Game!' wonders Yami as he continues to wait.

"You have done well to clear the first two stages, you still have three of your heart's ushebti holding up the boy", "But now your three ushebti will shatter" remarks Shadi as if telling Yami he would lose this final match.

'Damn Shadi….He seems so confident….It's like he already knows all my weak points…But no matter what game he throws at me I can't let my ushebti break! Yugi's life depends on it….To save Yugi, I have to break Shadi's ushebti….Then the Millennium Key will slide down the rope to his hand…and then Shadi's spell will be broken', 'But what can I do to break his ushebti? Does he have any weaknesses at all?' wonders Yami as he takes a nice long look at Shadi.

"Heh heh…You can search my heart for weakness, but you do so in vain….my heart's ushebti is like an unbreakable diamond….But your heart's ushebti are like alabaster weak and easily broken, you will understand this in the next game" explains Shadi.

"Let me introduce your opponent" and with that said a cloud of smoke began to appear before Yami until finally it all faded away only to reveal Joey before his very eyes.

"JOEY?" shouts Yami.

"Joey? What in the world…." whispers Heila as she continues to watch from the side lines only to then notice what Joey was about to do.

"AH" shouts Yami just as Joey yanked the puzzle from around his neck.

"The Puzzle!" gasps Heila in utter shock.

"Heh heh…" chuckles Joey.

"That image of your friend is created from a memory within Yugi's heart. The "friend" who bullied him in the past has been reborn before your very eyes" explains Shadi to Yami.

"WHAT?", 'The Joey from the past…!' thinks Yami in shock.

"I manage to catch a glimpse of those memories when I entered his soul room. Even though he's managed to forget those painful memories, they still remain inside his heart…no matter how much time passes", "Yami, in the final stage you will play the "Game of Death" against your friend" remarks Shadi.

"The game of death!" shouts Yami just as the final challenge began.

Just then the ground begins to fall apart leaving only Joey and Yami to stand in the middle of big of a big huge pit.

"A bottomless pit!" exclaims Yami once he saw the sort field they were going to be playing in.

"Let me explain the rules….You will take turns throwing the Millennium Puzzle like a die, for each throw, your opponent must move two squares in the direction the tip of the puzzle points. The first one to force his opponent into the pit wins" explains Shadi.

'He wants me to play such a dangerous game with Joey!' comes Yami's thoughts as he looks to Shadi in shock.

"Now Yami, let me see you defeat that painful memory" shouts Shadi.

"URK…", 'I'm sure this Joey is Shadi's illusion….But there's a chance…That this is the real Joey under Shadi's spell…' thinks Yami as he looks to his best friend. "JOEY! We don't have to play this".

"JOEY" calls Yami.

"This is your "Greatest treasure" Yugi? Watching you makes me sick! Only a girl would care about a box" sneers Joey to Yami which causes a huge pain to run threw Yami's chest and two of his ushebti's to break on contact and the two ropes to fall.

"YUGI!" gasps Yami as he clutches his chest in pain.

For you see even though Yugi was a motionless doll created by Shadi, his heart was still connected threw Yami's and when Joey said that painful thing to Yami it caused an emotional link between Yugi and Yami.

"No, Yugi!" shouts Heila as the bridge of life wobbled a bit.

'Phew…Yugi is still safe…and I still have one ushebti left….Joey's words reminded Yugi of the way things were in the past…..That must be Shadi's intent…to shock Yugi's heart that is still linked with mine…If I show any more doubt I'll lose' thinks Yami as looks Yugi who was still being held by the bridge.

"You want this puzzle back? Then you got to beat me at this game" replies Joey to Yami as he holds out the puzzle to Yami, but when Yami makes no move to grab it Joey decides to take it upon himself.

"Fine, I'll go first" and with that Joey drops the puzzle to the ground. Once the puzzle lands in the direction of the turn Joey goes ahead to points to Yami.

"It points over there! Yugi! Two squares toward the pit" orders Joey and of course Yami obeys and walks two squares towards the pit.

"It's your turn Yugi" answers Joey. "I won't do it, I don't want to play this game with you Joey" remarks Yami as he continues to face the pit.

"Yami….." whispers Heila as watches Yami make a very hard yet noble decision.

'The fool…will he jump into the pit on his own?' wonders Shadi as he watches Yami pass his turn once more.

"…Then you pass? My turn again" and with that Joey drops the puzzle once more. "Again towards the pit"

And just like before Yami takes another two steps towards the huge open pit only this time Yami finally ran out of spaces to move to.

"Last chance….Depending on how the puzzle lands, this time you might fall in the pit…. You can't….want to pass again…." asks Joey to Yami.

"I pass" is all Yami says as he side glances to Joey.

"Are you throwing the game? Do you admit your defeat?" comes the shock reply from Shadi as he continues to watch Yami.

"Defeat….? You're wrong, Shadi! It's TRUST! I trust my friends!" answers Yami as he looks to Shadi and then back to the front of him.

"You "Trust"….Heh heh heh….Yami, it seems you are unable to defeat Yugi's past. You lose. What I was testing in this final game….was the weakness of your heart in trusting too much" explains Shadi as Yami just looks to him.

"That's not true" exclaims Heila as she looks over in Shadi's direction.

"Trust is more easily broken than ushebti, In the end friendship is nothing by weak hearts clinging together for solace…True strength of the heart is the ability to believe in yourself…needing no one." remarks Shadi to Heila before looking back to Yami.

"If you had sent your friend to the pit, you would have gained true strength", "Now throw the puzzle for the last time, end the game" orders Shadi as he looks over to Joey.

But just as Shadi commanded it, Joey on the other hand didn't respond to him. 'WHA-?', "Why don't you throw the puzzle" orders Shadi again as looks at Joey once more except this time instead of throwing the puzzle like ordered Joey just simply began to fade.

'IMPOSSIBLE….My illusion is disappearing…' thinks a shocked Shadi as Joey finally faded from view.

"He's gone…." remarks Heila as she saw Joey vanish from site.

"There is no past or present for friendship! If you trust your friends they trust you" explains Yami as he looks over to Yugi. 'Yugi'

But just as that was said did Yami finally notice that the rope was breaking.

"WHAT? The rope supporting Yugi is…!" exclaims Yami just as Heila runs over to the gate.

"YUGI" shouts Heila as she tries to call out to him.

But just when all hope was lost did the real Joey finally arrive to help support the bridge so Yugi wouldn't fall.

"URAAAHH! Yugi I'm here, everything is going to be all right" shouts Joey to his best friend.

"Joey" calls Yami once he to noticed Joey.

"WHAAAT?" exclaims Shadi as takes in everything that was going on before his very eyes.

"Joey good timing" shouts Heila as she noticed Joey holding up the bridge only to notice another person as well. 'It's Mou Hitori no Heila' thinks Heila in shock as she looks to her other as well.

'Impossible….it's as if they support each other….without hesitating for an instant….' thinks a shocked Shadi as his ushebti begins to break. 'M-My heart's ushebti…!'

"Shadi, you probably won't understand this but….true strength of the heart….can't be gained alone" explains Yami.

"That's right, the power to trust your friends, that is true strength of the heart" remarks Heila as she moves to stand next to Shadi once she knew Yugi was going to be ok.

'The power to trust your friends…..!' thinks Shadi just as his ushebti broke.

TBC

A/N: Well how was it? Good? Bad? Please R&R


	21. Duel 20 Game Over

Me: Hey everyone and welcome back to the next chapter to The Millennium Puzzle.

Hikari: We hope you enjoy this chapter just as much as we enjoyed writing it.

Me: Anyways without further ado here is Duel 20 to the Millennium Puzzle…

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! And never will it's the rightful property of Kazuki Takahashi the only thing we do own are the mangas that we buy. We also don't own Heila or Yami Heila for they belong to Animegirl20 the only ones we do own are Arainaina and many others that will appear later on in future chapters.**

"…." - Talking

'….' - Thoughts

(….) - Yami's to their Hikari's

/…./ - Hikari's to their Yami's

**Duel 20: Game Over**

"YUGI" shouts Joey as he continues to hold the bridge supporting Yugi.

'The power…to trust your friends…..!' thinks Shadi one last time. "My heart's ushebti shattered" exclaims Shadi just as his statue broke allowing his Millennium Key to become free.

"Shadi's statue has broken! Now the Millennium Key will slide down the rope to Yugi's hand" exclaims Yami as he watched the key slide down the rope and to Yugi's hand where once it touched it awoken Yugi from his doll like state.

"HUH? Where….?" remarks Yugi as he blinks at is surroundings only to then look down only to see how high he was causing him to whimper and collapse to his knees.

"URK…H-Hey Yugi! You're too heavy! Get up on the roof" shout Joey to his pal as he tries to hold the board a bit more.

"Joey? What are you doing there?" asks Yugi once he took notice to his friend only to blink when he to notice the hooded figure. "Who's she?".

"Yugi there isn't time for 50 questions, you got to climb down" remarks Joey.

"But I-I'm scared! I can't move, I'm going to fall" whimpers Yugi as he shakes his head no.

"Yugi you have to climb down…don't be afraid" calls the hooded figure that was standing next to Joey only to notice the zombie Professor.

"I can't" whimpers Yugi once more, to scared to move.

"The zombie Professor" exclaims the hooded figure. "What? No, down boy, don't climb up here" exclaims Joey as he to looks to the Professor.

"WHEE HEE" calls the Professor as he reaches for Joey's legs.

"YUGI! Hurry up" yells Joey just as the Professor grabs his legs.

"Okay, I'll try!" and with that Yugi slowly manages to turn around while telling himself not to look down in the process.

"GGGHH!", 'Hurry Yugi….He's pulling on my legs….I can't hold it up anymore' thinks Joey just as Yugi began to walk across the bridge.

'I can't hold on…' thinks Joey just as he finally lost control of the board that was holding Yugi up which causes him to lose his balance and fall only to be caught by Yami.

"YUGI" yells Yami as he manages to grab Yugi by the hand and yank him to safety before he could fall to the ground.

"Yami" exclaims Yugi happily once he was securely locked within Yami's arms.

'Good…Yugi's safe….' thinks Joey just as he looks down to the Professor. "Now to do something about this guy"

"Joey make the Professor touch that ankh-shaped key" exclaims the hooded figure.

"Huh? You mean this thing? Asks Joey once he noticed the Millennium Key.

"Yes, it will undo Shadi's spell" exclaims the hooded figure.

So with enough said Joey yanks the Professor's hand up to the Millennium Key which just like promised broke Shadi's spell over him.

'How did she know how to break Shadi's spell? And why do I feel as though I remember her' wonders Yami as watches the three of them.

"Professor? Are you back to normal?" asks Joey.

"What….? Oh…You're Joey aren't you…." asks Yoshimori once he was finally back to his senses.

"Forget it, okay? Just don't look down" remarks Joey to Yoshimori.

"D-Don't look…WHAT? MY TEETH….." shouts Yoshimori once he noticed that almost all his teeth were missing from his mouth.

"I said don't look" grumbles Joey as he begins to help Professor Yoshimori over the fence leading up to the roof before he, himself climbed over it as did Yami once Yugi was safely within his arms.

"Yo, gramps you all right?" asks Joey once he noticed Yugi's grandpa had finally made it to the roof as well. "I was just knocked out for a little while…" remarks Grandpa to Joey while Yami inspected Yugi to make sure he was ok.

"In any case, looks like everyone is okay" remarks Grandpa while Yami moves towards Shadi who was standing with Heila and the hooded figure.

"Yami….You have passed all of the tests….It is my complete defeat…"admits Shadi to Yami who can only listen.

"I used the Millennium items to show you illusions….illusions summoned from the shadows…and yet to me…the image of you and your friends trusting and helping each other here in this world, seems like an illusion….somehow, that seems sad…" remarks Shadi to Yami.

"Shadi….I've realized something about the power of the Millennium Puzzle, no matter how far apart we are, friends always come together as one, we are small pieces that bind together to become an undefeatable power, just like a puzzle", "The power of unity, That is the power of the Millennium Puzzle" remarks Yami, as Yugi slowly walks over to his koi as does Joey and gramps and Yoshimori.

'The power of unity' remarks a shocked Shadi.

"Shadi" calls Heila which causes him to look to her.

"Shadi, you've finally found your answers to the questions of the Millennium Puzzle, your job here is done, you can finally go home" admits Heila as the hooded figure moves to stand next to her in the process.

"Yes…that is true…." answers Shadi as he begins to turn around only to halt to speak once more.

"Yami…You have passed my tests…I have been beaten, but I am pleased…my bloodline has been searching for so long…for someone like you….you may be able to open that door…" replies Shadi and with that he was gone.

"Heila" calls Yami which causes her to look to Yami as does the hooded figure. "Yes Yami?" answers Heila as she waits for a response.

"Did you know Shadi?" asks Yami. "Yes" answers Heila with down cast eyes. "So, you knew he was coming?" asks Yami in mild anger that she didn't warn him about it. "Yes…I knew…I'm sorry I didn't tell you but I was promised not to tell" remarks Heila as she continues to down cast her eyes.

"You PROMISED! You could have gotten Yugi killed" snaps Yami which causes Heila to flinch.

"Whoa, now just back off Yami" remarks the hooded figure as she moves to stand in front of Heila. "And just who are you?" demands Yami as he now looks to the hooded figure.

"I'm a friend and that's all you need to know, Heila didn't mean to put Yugi or your friends in danger, But Shadi comes to challenge all people who come in contact with the Millennium items and she was forbidden to interfere with him" remarks the hooded figure.

"Big talk for someone who won't show her face" remarks Joey as he to moved next to Yami. But as everyone began to fight Yugi on the other hand was beginning to become frighten and started to whimper which alerted Yami.

"Aibou are you ok" asks Yami once he was by Yugi. "I'm fine" whimpers Yugi as he hides his face within his shirt which causes Yami to pick him bridal style while Yami continues to look at Heila.

"A friend? Well as far as I'm concern your no friend of mine and until then you will stay away from Yugi" orders Yami which causes Heila to gasp in sadness. "Now wait one second, you can't do that to her" snaps the hooded figure.

"Try me" glares Yami as if daring her to say something else. "Are you challenging me?" asks the hooded figure. "No, but if your looking for one I'm willing to give it to you" replies Yami.

So as the two continue to banter with each, Heila finally gets to the point where she can no longer handle it and finally snaps. "MOU HITORI NO HEILA" screams Heila which causes everyone to look at the hooded figure who stops only to remove her hood so that everyone could see who she was.

"Fine, we'll stay away from Yugi, but I swear we are not your enemy" and with that Heila and Yami Heila both leave as well.

TBC

A/N: Well how was it? Good? Bad? Please R&R…I know we changed the ending a whole lot but I needed to do this because Heila and Yami Heila will redeem there selves during Duel 26: The Russian Roulette when Yugi gets poisoned by Mokuba and it's up to them to save him.


	22. Duel 21 Digital Pet Duel

Me: WHOA! Sorry everyone for the late updates, been a little busy between work, school and the occasional babysitting for a friend

Hikari: But we do hope everyone is enjoying the chapters as we do manage to update, and haven't lost any of those who do read The Millennium Puzzle.

Me: Anyways without further ado here is Duel 21 to the Millennium Puzzle…

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! And never will it's the rightful property of Kazuki Takahashi the only thing we do own are the manga's that we buy. We also don't own Heila or Yami Heila for they belong to Animegirl20 the only ones we do own are Arainaina and many others that will appear later on in future chapters.**

"…." - Talking

'….' - Thoughts

(….) - Yami's to their Hikari's

/…./ - Hikari's to their Yami's

**Duel 21: Digital Pet Duel**

'Keychain games are really big at my school right now' thinks Yugi as he starts the morning off walking into the school court yard, all the while looking at a small little device within his hand, which suddenly goes beep.

Meanwhile, a couple of other students were in front of Yugi as well, while discussing things about their digital pets.

"I forgot to clean up my pets poop and it died" remarks a girl to her friend. "Oh, too bad, you have to clean up after them every day" remarks the other, as everyone headed inside the school for the beginning of first period.

"Mornin` Yugi! How's your pet doing?" asks Joey, as he comes up to Yugi, who was currently sitting at his desk.

"He's in good shape! How's yours Joey?" asks Yugi to his friend.

"He's Cool, He's Cool" remarks Joey, just as Tristan makes it over as well.

"EEEE! IT'S SO CUTE!" shouts Joey as he looks to Yugi's tiny pet. "It's eating its food".

"Ha Ha Ha! It looks just like you, Yugi" chuckles Tristan as he looks over Yugi's shoulder as well to catch a glimpse of the pet.

"Aha ha ha… You think so? I named him U2" remarks Yugi as he continued to talk to Joey and Tristan. "It's strange, even though it's just a game; you really get attached to your digital pet".

"Show me your pet, Joey" replies Yugi as he looks over to Joey.

"Sure! No problem" and with that said Joey quickly shows his pet to both Tristan and Yugi.

But as this was going on, Yugi can't help but take a glance over to Heila's and Yami Heila's desks to find them completely empty as well as Yami's desk. 'Yami….' Wonders Yugi as he sighs a small sigh before returning his attention back to Joey and Tristan.

"It's so UGLY!" exclaims Tristan as he looks to Joey's pet. "As well as your attitude".

"SHUT UP!" grumbles Joey as he looks to Tristan and Yugi.

"You know, they say you transfer your personality to your pet in a way that you take care of it.", "So with thousands of creature types, you can have infinite number of pets, all of them unique. That's what makes it so much fun" explains Yugi.

"Do you have a digital pet? Tristan….?" asks Yugi as he suddenly looks to Tristan as if hoping.

"Naw, it's not my thing…. I've got a dog at home though. Besides, I'm too busy taking care of real pets to have time for digital ones" replies Tristan to Yugi.

"But my dog just came into heat. She's been driving me NUTS! Least you don't have to worry about that with digital pets" adds Tristan as if to say something about mating.

"Digital pets have the ability to mate too" explains Yugi as he points to his tiny device once more.

"WHAT?" exclaims Joey, suddenly shocked by the tiny bit of news from Yugi.

"See… there's a data port on the back" remarks Yugi as he shows it to Joey to show him what he meant.

"Hey! There's one on mine too" adds Joey as it suddenly hit him as Yugi continued to explain about the mating thing between digital pets.

"You link it with your friend's like this…." Shows Yugi as he gives an example of connecting two devices together but not actually doing it.

"Then you can share your pets personality data with each other! That way you make an even more unique pet".

"Wow, I didn't know that…." whispers Joey as he looks to his device, before a sudden ideal hits him.

"AWRIGHT, YUGI! LET'S YOU AND I MATE RIGHT AWAY!" shouts Joey to his pal.

"Okay" answers Yugi.

"I didn't need to hear that…." groans Tristan as he overheard what Joey had to say to Yugi.

"Link up" and with that said both Yugi and Joey link up there ports to their digital pets all the while waiting to see what would happen between them.

'U2 is pretty quiet. I hope he gets some of Joey's wild personality' thinks Yugi as he looks to his digital pet.

"Whoa…. They're checkin' each other out…" remarks Joey as he sees what's happening before them.

"Hey, my pet's leavin' the screen…" replies Joey. "Now he's on my screen! Joey's pet's making the first move" answers Yugi before suddenly Joey, Tristan and Yugi all become shocked at what they see before them.

"IT'S A BULLY!" shout the three of them as they see Joey's pet suddenly start kicking at Yugi's pet who was trying to protect itself in the process.

"I'm ashamed of him" groans Joey who couldn't believe what his pet just did.

"Maybe this was a bad idea…." whispers Yugi as he begins to feel bad for U2.

"He's just like you" chides Tristan as he looks over to Joey.

"Hold on…Now they seem to LIKE each other" remarks Joey as he looks at the two pets once more as the devices suddenly make a piko sound.

"That sound means the data exchange is complete" explains Yugi as he glances over to U2 while Joey looks over to his pet. "Yup…My pet's back at home."

"After this, there should be some change in their development…They could get even more unique then before" says Yugi as he holds up his keychain while Joey just scowls at his.

'You need to get some of U2's cuteness' thinks Joey as he looks to his.

"Hee Hee…What kind of data did you get from Joey? Well U2?" wonders Yugi as he looks to U2 hoping for a reply which only turned out to be a beep as U2 on the other hand continues to look at Yugi.

"This is my master" remarks U2 which in return were beep noises to Yugi for digital pets where never known for talking to their owners.

Just then U2 suddenly becomes afraid which quickly alerts Yugi in the process. "HUH? He looks scared".

"Hey Yugi" calls out a voice, as a new person suddenly appears before Yugi, all the while catching his attention.

"You wanna see MY pet? My pet is special" remarks the new voice.

"Ahuh-huh? Oh Kujirada! You're raising a digital pet too?" remarks a shocked Yugi who was surprised to see who it was.

"OF COURSE I AM! BUT MINE'S DIFFERENT FROM YOUR ORDINARY PETS" barks Kujirada, as he stands before Yugi, Joey and Tristan.

"Hey Kujirada, what makes you think your pets so special? What, is it a thorough-breed? Does it have papers?" taunts Joey as he questions Kujirada right in the face.

"Ahuh-huh…..", "Don't you know? There are "Hidden Characters" in these digital pets" remarks Kujirada with a sneer as he holds up his own digital pet.

"HIDDEN CHARACTERS?" shout Joey, Tristan and Yugi.

"Yeah! The chances you'll get a hidden character are a million to one…. They say they come from some kind of glitch…. Or maybe even a computer virus…nobody knows for sure."

"The way you discipline them…when you feed them…the owner's personality….when everything is JUST RIGHT, your pet turns into a special pet" replies Kujirada as if taunting them with his pet.

"AND I HAVE ONE OF THEM! THE ULITMATE HIDDEN PET!" grins Kujirada.

'Hmm…Feh….hate to admit it, But I gotta see…' wonders Joey as he continues to listen to Kujirada rant on and on about his pet.

"WOW, could you show it to us, Kujirada?" asks Yugi, as he becomes excited about Kujirada's pet as well.

"Well….if you like…." And with that Kujirada raised his digital pet up before Joey, Yugi and Tristan so they could get a good look at his pet.

"Let's see…." mumbles Joey as he peers at the screen only to see the ugly looking creature with a big black star on its belly.

'Snik….It's even uglier than mine' chuckles Joey as he tries to hide his big grin from everyone to see.

"Oh wow" was all Yugi could muster to say as he continued to look at what was before him as well.

"Looks like a brute…." mumbles Tristan as he too looked at the creature before him.

But as they just continue to stare at it Joey on the other hand decides to take matters into his own hands and decides to speak once more, "But how do you know this is one of those hidden characters?"

"According to my secret info, the hidden characters always have a star in their graphics…take a good look"

And with that in mind they all do a double take of Kujirada's monster one more time only to be shocked at seeing the star on its belly.

"It's true, a black star"

"And one more thing…YOUR pets don't live longer than 21 days…. My pet has been alive for over two months already" remarks Kujirada as to say my pet is better than yours, when all he receives is stun silence from Yugi and Joey.

"That's what I told you, this is the ultimate pet", "AHUH-HUH-HUH" chuckles Kujirada, just as Tristan speaks up, "Everyone's pet is special while they last. I don't think yours is so great just because it lives longer."

'Heh…You're just jealous….' Thinks Kujirada as he glances over to Tristan. Though as this was going on, Yugi's digital pet was still beeping which alerted Yugi once again making him wonder about his digital pet, 'What's wrong with U2? He's been acting so scared….'.

**Later that night at Kujirada's House….**

"SNK…" come the snores of Kujirada as he's suddenly awaken from his slumber by his digital pet.

"What the….you hungry again?", "I fed you just five minutes ago…" remarks Kujirada as he moves wakes from his slumber to answer the call of his digital pet once more.

"I can't sleep like this…" groans Kujirada as he reaches for his digital pet. "There you go, food….", "You sure eat a lot…." remarks Kujirada as he glances at his pet only to see how much bigger he had gotten from previously.

"AWESOME! It keeps growing and growing" remarks an excited Kujirada totally unaware of his pet listening in on what was going on.

"Keh….I'm tired of eating pet food all the time" grumbles the pet.

"AHUH….Did it just say something…..? Impossible….Digital Pets can only beep" murmurs Kujirada all the while looking at his pet.

"Keh…You called ME a pet? FOOL! You are the one who's the pet, KEE KEE KEE", "Listen if you get me better food, I'll live even longer, you'll be famous because of me, KEH KEH! You got that, you buffoon? Then do it" orders the monster as he put's Kujirada under his mind control spell.

The next day was an early day for it was just Yugi once more as he made his way to the classroom when suddenly Yugi hears Joey yelling causing him to rush for the classroom.

"ACK! MY DATA IS GONE!" shouts Joey as he looks at his digital pet only to find it blank with no monster.

"What's wrong Joey?" asks Yugi as he makes it over to his friend.

"I just left the classroom for a moment and my pet disappeared" cries Joey, as he looks to Yugi who was completely baffled.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?" asks Yugi, unsure if he had heard Joey right the first time around.

So, to state a point Joey quickly hands Yugi his device allowing to see for a fact that the device was indeed empty. "You're right, the screen it blank".

"Ahuh-huh" mumbles Kujirada as he ignores Joey and Yugi as he focuses on his own digital pet.

"KEE KEE….Other pets are as delicious as I thought! Much more nutritious….I just ate, but I'm already hungry again! I'd better call my pet" remarks the monster as he calls for Kujirada to get him more food.

"Must….Get….Food…." mumbles Kujirada in a zombie type voice as he moves for his next victim which just so happen to be Tea, who was currently sitting off by herself completely ignoring Yugi and the others as she feed her own pet all the while scheming up a plan to get rid of Yugi so she could have Yami to herself.

'Little pesticide…ruining my chances of getting with Yami I'll show you….' Thinks Tea who was completely unaware of Kujirada until he spoke up, "Hey Gardner… Gimme your pet for a while….."

"NO WAY!" remarks Tea as she turns her attention to Kujirada for the moment completely ignoring Yugi for the time being.

"GIVE IT" and with that he quickly snatches it from Tea's hand. "YEEK!" shouts Tea just as her pet is snatched from her hands.

"AHUH-HUH-HUH! DIG IN" chuckles Kujirada as he links his pet up with Tea's.

"GEH HEH HEH….FOOD!" growls the monster as he stares down Tea's monster before it quickly snatches it within it claw like hands before ready to make its move.

"AHUH-HUH-HUH! He ate her, He ate her" praises Kujirada as his monster devourers Tea's monster in one bite. "Did she taste good?" whispers Kujirada, while Tea screams, "MY PEACHY".

'KUJIRADA'S PET ATE TEA'S PET?' thinks Yugi, shocked that Kujirada would do such a thing.

"M…MORE….He's still hungry…." Wonders Kujirada before turning to Yugi who was next in line. "YUGI! Give me your pet too" and with that he snatched it from Yugi.

"WAH!" cries Yugi as he tries to get back his pet.

"Rejoice, you will become part of the ultimate pet, AHUH- AHUH- HUH- HUH" remarks Kujirada just as he links his monster with Yugi's.

"KEE KEE KEE….Another yummy looking pet" chuckles the pet as it suddenly comes face to face with Yugi's pet.

"U2!" shouts Yugi, scared for the wellbeing of his pet.

"IT'S SUPPER TIME!" and with that the chase began as Kujirada's monster went right for Yugi's.

"U2! RUN AWAY!" shouts Yugi as he looks on helplessly, unable to do anything but hope U2 would survive.

"It's no use, I may look fat, but I'm fast on my feet, WA HA HA HA HA!" remarks the creature as it continues it chase for U2.

'No good…He's catching up! U2!' panics Yugi's mind just as the creature manages to grab U2 within its clutches. "I've got you".

"BON APPETIT" replies the creature as he raises U2 to his ever widening jaws.

'U2….He's done for…' thinks a panicked Yugi only to here fast and rapid beeping sounds coming from his device.

'HUH? What's this sound?' wonders Yugi. 'That's the sound you hear when your pet grows and changes! U2's evolving?'

With that in mind, Yugi suddenly takes notice to U2 who suddenly looks bad ass with sharper eyes compared to his usual cuteness.

"WH….WHAT? I SENSE GREAT POWER…." growls the monster as he looks down at U2 only to be suckered punched in the face by U2. "GWAAAH".

"COOL!" shouts Joey who had witnessed Yugi's monster punch the other monster.

'U2 transformed and blew him away' thinks Yugi, happy his monster was able to defend himself from getting eaten by Kujirada's monster.

"He must have incorporated the data he received from Joey's pet" remarks Yugi who if looked more closely at U2 would have noticed that his monster looked extremely close to Yami, as if Yami was there helping his aibou even though he wasn't at school once more.

"HUH? UH…WHAT?" stutters Kujirada, as he's suddenly released from his monsters mind control.

"Too bad my pet is gone….But now I can sleep at least…." are Kujirada's last words as he walks away from Yugi and the gang with a now empty keychain as if nothing ever happened.

Meanwhile, later that even at Yugi's, Yugi was currently up stairs inside his bedroom all the while sitting at his desk and watching U2.

'But all things must come to an end…. Even the lives of digital pets. According to his programming, U2 will disappear tomorrow morning….' Thinks Yugi as he continues to watch U2 completely unaware of Yami who was just now entering their room.

"Evening aibou" calls Yami as he moves to close the door to their room.

"Yami" exclaims Yugi as he turns his view to Yami from the desk only to blush at the site of his Yami who was standing completely topless with only a pair of silk black pajama pants on.

"Aibou, what are you doing?" asks Yami as he makes his way over to Yugi and the desk. "Just watching U2, according to his program, he'll disappear by morning" answers Yugi to Yami as he turns his gaze to U2.

"Eat as much as you want U2" remarks Yugi, causing U2 to gaze upwards towards him with a beep as he takes notice to both Yugi and Yami.

"Is it all right….If I watch you until morning? Bye U2…." whispers Yugi just loud enough for Yami to hear as he lays a gentle hand on Yugi's shoulder.

"Don't worry Yugi, U2 will never be truly gone, he'll continue to live inside our hearts" answers Yami with a gentle smile. "Your right Yami, thanks" and with that said, Yugi moves to turn off the lights before he and Yami climb into bed with Yami wrapping his arms around Yugi's waste and pulling him into a warm embrace.

"Night Y-ami…." yawns Yugi as sleep begins to claim him only to feel Yami place his nose into the back of Yugi's neck before whispering carefully to him, causing shivers to run down his spin from Yami's hot breath. "Good night Koi" and with that they feel asleep.

TBC

PLEASE R&R

A/N: Well how was this chapter? Good? Bad? Please Review. I'll try to have the next two chapters of The Millennium puzzle up which would be **American Hero parts 1 & 2 **and of course **Capsule Monster Chess **up which brings me to the end of book 3 of my YuGiOh Graphic Novels. And with 3 of 7 books done I'll be closer to ending The Millennium Puzzle saga.


	23. Duel 22 American Hero part 1

Me: Hey everyone and welcome back to a brand new chapter, finally

Hikari: We do apologize for the lack of posts but every time we think we can post we get tied down with other things

Me: Anyways without further ado here's the long awaited chapter, Duel 22: American Hero (part 1)

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! And never will it's the rightful property of Kazuki Takahashi the only thing we do own are the manga's that we buy. We also don't own Heila or Yami Heila for they belong to Animegirl20 the only ones we do own are Arainaina and many others that will appear later on in future chapters.**

* * *

"…." - Talking

'….' - Thoughts

(….) - Yami's to their Hikari's

/…./ - Hikari's to their Yami's

**Duel 22: American Hero (part 1)**

"This is so cool!" shouts Joey, as he, Tristan, Tea, Yugi and Yami were all gathered around Yugi's desk reading a comic book.

"See! Isn't Zombire Great?" asks Hanasaki who was showing Yugi his comic book collection.

"Wow, Hanasaki! I didn't know that you collected American comics" exclaims Yugi, as he continued to hold one of the comics.

"Yeah, Zombire is super popular in America" explains Hanasaki, as he holds up another comic book of Zombire to everyone. "I've always liked American Superheroes! Zombire is my favorite".

"But why are American comics full of all these macho bodybuilder guys?" asks Tea who wasn't really into the whole comic book thing but figured that if she showed at least a small amount of interest that maybe Yami would consider going with her.

"HUH! **ZOMBIRE ISN'T A BODY BUILDER GUY! HE WAS ORIGINALLY THE GOD OF DEATH, BUT HE LEARNED HOW TO LOVE AND STARTED TO FIGHT EVIL!**" yells Hanasaki who took offense to what Tea had said about Zombire.

"But…the more he turns good, the more the face hidden behind his mask rots away like a zombie. And every time, his life gets shorter! But he still fights evil, that's why he's the greatest hero ever! They call him…ZOMBIRE!"

Of course thought why Hanasaki was in the middle of his rant about Zombire he sort of lost Yugi and the others as well. "Uh…sorry about that… I get all excited when I talk about Zombire…"

"No! Just comes to show how much you like him is all" remarks Yami, who places a hand upon Yugi's shoulder in the process. "Yep" remarks Yugi who couldn't agree more.

"You know, at my family's store, import ZOMBIRE action figures have been selling like hotcakes!" admits Yugi, as he just now realized how big Zombire was within the city of Domino.

"Do you have garage kits too…?" asks Joey to Yugi who was sort of curious.

"Hey guys, do you want to come to my house? I'll show you my collection" remarks Hanasaki who was kind of hoping they would.

"SURE" exclaims Yugi and Tristan who were more excited to see Hanasaki's collection. "Yeah! I'd love to see it Hanasaki" replies Joey with equal excitement while Yami only nods in agreement as well.

"OKAY!" and with that they all set out for Hanasaki's house.

**HANASAKI'S HOUSE**

Upon arriving at Hanasaki's house, Hanasaki automatically leads everyone to his bed room where once there their all greeted with a room full of Zombire stuff, which lead to pretty much anything and everything you could deem collectors.

"OMIGOD! ZOMBIRE EVERYWHERE!" shouts Joey and Tristan once they saw the room.

"Did you collect all of this, Hanasaki?" asks Yami with amazement as he too looks at all the action hero toys within Hanasaki's room.

"Actually, my father works in America. Every time he comes back to Japan, he brings something for me" admits Hanasaki to his tiny group of friends who was all standing within his bedroom at the moment.

"This is really amazing! This is a rare gold variant figure, you just can't get these in Japan!" exclaims an excited Yugi as he holds what appeared to be a small tiny box of some sort all the while going completely unnoticed by Yami who couldn't help but smile at his koi and his child like ways.

Just then, Hanasaki's mother arrives with a tray full of snacks and drinks for everyone to enjoy as they continue to chatter about Zombire. "Welcome everyone, would you like some Zombire snacks? They're from America" asks Mrs. Hanasaki as she stands within the room with the tray full of goodies.

"Thank you Mrs. Hanasaki" replies Tea who figured it was very thoughtful of her to bring snacks.

'Z…Zombire snacks…?' wonders Joey who wasn't sure of what to make of the snacks within Mrs. Hanasaki's hands.

"This is the first time Tomoya has brought so many friends home. But before I forget, you have another surprise visitor Tomoya" replies Mrs. Hanasaki to her son which catches his attention.

"HUH…"

"Tee Hee.." chuckles Mrs. Hanasaki when all of sudden there a quick flash of something right behind his mother before suddenly appearing right in front of them and next to his mother in the process.

"Bwa Ha Ha Ha! I'm Zombire!" exclaims a figure wearing a Zombire mask which startles Joey and Yugi in the process cause Yugi to latch on to Yami's arm causing him to smile all the while missing Tea's shadowy glare which was directed right towards Yugi.

'Look at him all clingy to my Yami, that should be me…not Yugi' thinks Tea angrily only to be brought to halt by Hanasaki.

"Hi Dad" exclaims a happy Hanasaki.

"DAD?" squeaks Yugi and Joey who couldn't concept the idea that behind the mask of Zombire stood Hanasaki's father.

"When did you get home?" asks Hanasaki as he moves to greet his father at the door.

"Oh, just now" admits Mr. Hanasaki

"Dad, is that a real Zombire Mask?" asks Hanasaki, once he took notice of the mask.

"OH! YES! It's the one you wanted, Tomoya"

"This must have been expensive…"

"That's okay. As long as you like it"

'All right! I'll dress up in costume and surprise everyone', "Please have some snacks everyone" and with that said Hanasaki left the room to change.

Once gone from the room, does everyone finally settle down to enjoy the snacks and drinks that Mrs. Hanasaki had brought into them before Tristan finally speaks up? "Whole family's Zombire crazy…"

"WHOA! A Zombire garage kit! He hasn't completed it yet" exclaims Joey who managed to spot a garage kit before moving to grab it and giving it a once over.

"What's a garage kit…?" asks Yami to Yugi who wasn't sure of what Joey was talking about.

"It's a plastic model of a character. They're designed by pro modelers, but you build them yourself! They look mega cool when they're finished" explains Yugi to Yami in hopes it would clarify his confusion.

"Hanasaki's too busy collecting to put this thing together! Awright! I'll do it for him" and so with that said from Joey, Joey on the other hand decides to open up the box without permission before taking the pieces and placing them in warm water.

"First you soak the parts in warm water and mold them into the right shape! Once the parts are warm…you cut off the excess from everything except the parts you need.. Then connect the parts with glue…and with a little bit of spray paint it's done", "It's finished! Isn't it cool?" exclaims Joey as he holds a now finished Zombire statue.

"AAGGH!" shouts Hanasaki as he finally reappears before Yugi and the others which also startles them in the process, "AAGGH".

But no sooner does Hanasaki scare them does he manage to see what Joey had done before grabbing the toy model from him. "Why…Why did you put it together?", "I wanted to keep it in its original box…" come the cries of Hanasaki.

"You look cool Hanasaki" whispers Tea, who though Hanasaki did in fact look cool in his Zombire costume only to look at Joey when he spoke up. "HUH? You weren't going to build it…?"

"Leave it to Joey to ruin a good thing" whispers Yugi who could feel sorry for Hanasaki.

'Hanasaki…Don't cry in that outfit…' thinks Tristan as he too feels bad for him for what Joey had done.

Of course like all good things, it was suddenly beginning to get late and everyone decided to start heading home.

"THANKS FOR HAVING US OVER!" exclaims everyone as Mr. and Mrs. Hanasaki along with Hanasaki all stand outside the house to say goodbye to Yugi and the gang.

"Sorry about the kit, Hanasaki" replies Joey once he was standing outside the house with everyone else. "It's okay; actually, it looks better this way. You did a really good job" remarks Hanasaki.

"Goodbye" calls Yugi to Hanasaki as he turns to leave with Yami and the rest. "See you tomorrow" calls Hanasaki before being lead into the house by this mother. "That was fun!" and with those spoken Hanasaki and his mother finally move into the house leaving only his father to stand outside the house as he watched Yugi and friends descend towards home.

"Ah…Ahem…Excuse me everyone" calls Mr. Hanasaki before Yugi could get too far from the house. "Please stay friends with Tomoya! I…I beg you…"

At Mr. Hanasaki's statement, Yugi and the others can't help but be a little surprised yet unsure of what he was talking about before Yami decided to speak up. "We'll always be his friends" which has Yugi give a nod in agreement.

"What did you think?" asks Tristan to Mr. Hanasaki.

"Thank you…to be honest, Tomoya is…fragile. Because of my work, I haven't been able to spend as much time with him as I'd like…I was starting to think his only friends were those action figures…" admits Mr. Hanasaki.

"Don't worry Mr. Hanasaki. He's not as fragile as you think he is" remarks Joey.

"Later" calls Yugi before the he along with everyone else finally left leaving just Mr. Hanasaki alone to his thoughts.

'Be strong!...Be Strong Tomoya' thinks Mr. Hanasaki as he thinks back to a time when Hanasaki was in the hospital and he was there visiting his song.

"WOW, DAD! You brought me something for me again" exclaims Hanasaki as he sits on a bed with sheets all around him as he looks over the gift his father had just presented him with.

"He's called Zombire, Tomoya. He's the strongest hero in America…No…He's the strongest hero in the world" replies Mr. Hanasaki.

"WOW! Is he really that strong?"

"Yes"

"When I look at this action figure…I kinda feel like I'm stronger too" admits Hanasaki to his father.

"Really? Then I'll bring you Zombire toys and comics every time I come back from America" replies Mr. Hanasaki, pride and devotion within his voice, happy to know that Zombire made his son happy and hopefully better as well.

"YOU PROMISE?" shouts Hanasaki.

"Yes Tomoya, lots of toys, tons of them" were his last remarks before Mr. Hanasaki realized that he was the only person left standing outside his house. 'Tomoya…'

"HAI-YAAH" yells Hanasaki from his bedroom which alerts his father from outside as well.

"Yes, I am cool, if I do say so myself! Streaking through the night, racing between the skyscrapers to defeats evil" replies Hanasaki as he looks up to a poster of Zombire who was captured in midair with his name right below him.

'Streaking through the night…that's so cool…Zombire belongs to the night! All right…I'm going to go out dressed like this…no one will know it's me…' thinks Hanasaki before dashing over to his bedroom window and opening it and slowly yet carefully climbing out of leaping down into the streets totally unaware of his father who watched the whole thing.

'Tomoya…'

'This is amazing! I feel like I'm the real Zombire. I feel like I'm strong' thinks Hanasaki as he makes his way through the streets and to the park. "This is great! Ha ha ha…I could get used to this" remarks Hanasaki only to notice what was going on in front of him. "HUH…?"

"TAKE THAT!" shouts a teen that was picking on another person.

'A fight…this is bad…two against one…' thinks Hanasaki as part of him tells him he better go. "I'd better get out of here…." Whispers Hanasaki as he tries to be silent about leaving only to halt. 'But…Zombire wouldn't run at a time like this!'

"ST…STOP PICKING ON HIM!" shouts Hanasaki to the too who were beating up the other person which manages to catch their attention.

"WHA…Who the hell are you?" barks the teen with a black knit hat as he turns to face Hanasaki's direction.

"I'm Zo-", 'WAIT! Zombire doesn't give his name until after he beats up the bad guys' scolds Hanasaki to himself as he almost gave away his identity.

"You want some too, eh?" remarks the teen again as he lungs for Hanasaki with a fist raised for mid swing.

"YEEP!" squeaks Hanasaki as he turns his face in the other direction with one hand out to brace him in front as he awaits for a punch to the head or something only to receive nothing.

"ARRGHH!" cries the teen who was about to hit Hanasaki only to fly backwards and hit the ground.

'HUH?'

"HEY! You hit my friend" cries the other teen to Hanasaki as he gets ready to attack him as well.

'WAAAHH!' panics Hanasaki

But like the last time just as the teen gets close enough to Hanasaki, the teen in questions falls backwards as if suddenly hit by something. "GWAGH!"

"HUH?" was all Hanasaki could say in confusion, unsure of what was going on at the present given moment.

"THIS DUDE'S STRONGER THAN A FRIEGHT TRAIN!"

"WE CAN'T FIGHT HIM! LET'S GET OUTTA HERE!"

And so with that said, the two bullies upped and high tailed it out of the park and away from Hanasaki.

'AH! Almost forgot, this is where I say my name', "I am Zombire!" calls Hanasaki to the retreating teens.

'OOH! I'm so cool, Amazing…I'm really strong, I'm Zombire' thinks Hanasaki with confidence that he never knew he had completely unaware that it was all a set up by his own father who was actually talking to the ones Hanasaki had chased away moments earlier.

"Heh Heh…Good enough for you dude…?" asks the one with the black hat as he stood in front of Mr. Hanasaki.

"Yes…Yes it was. Oh…of course! Your payment" remarks Mr. Hanasaki as he digs into his pants pocket for there payment.

'Now Tomoya will have more confidence in himself'

"HEH HEH, that job was a breeze! 100,000 yen (1) for playing along with a kid's hero game" scoffs the teen as Mr. Hanasaki hands him the money that he promised to pay.

"Can you do it again?" asks Mr. Hanasaki to the group of three before him.

"No prob. Just tell us your son's name and school", 'Heh Heh…This old dude's a sucker…' snickers the teen who was totally playing Mr. Hanasaki just so he could get his money.

The Next Day

"See you later!" calls one of the students at Domino as everyone was getting ready to leave the school and head home for the day.

"I'm going to work on my Zombire garage kit with Yami when I get home" whispers Yugi in excitement as he begins to make his way home and where Yami sat waiting for him.

"HEY!" calls a voice to Yugi who halts to see where the voice in question was, only to see two teens approach him. "You from Domino High, Right"

'They look like trouble…' thinks Yugi totally unaware of his puzzle that began to glow faintly, waiting for the least moment of danger in which it would alert Yami.

"You know somebody names Hanasaki?" asks the teen again.

'HUH…? Hanasaki? What do these guys want with Hanasaki? I'd better keep quiet…', "Uh…Who?" asks Yugi as he tries to play dumb with the too who stood in front of him.

"WHA-?" remarks Hanasaki just as he emerges from the school court yard only to spot Yugi and the two teens from last night.

"You're lying! You do know him!" exclaims the teen as he forces Yugi to back into the School's brick wall, trapping him in the process, while the puzzle's glow becomes brighter by the minute.

"Those are the guys from yesterday…! They're picking on Yugi!" remarks Hanasaki as he begins to get mad at what they were doing to poor little Yugi.

"Honest…I don't know him" replies Yugi just as the teen grabs him by his shirt.

'I taught them a lesson yesterday, and they're still picking on people…! Don't worry Yugi, I'll protect you! This looks like a job for…Zombire!' was Hanasaki's thoughts as he gets ready to make his move.

TBC

A/N: Well, how was this chapter? Good? Bad? Please R&R.

**Translations**

1. 100,000 yen means about 800 dollars in U.S. money


End file.
